Quiero una Mamá
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Rin y ella sólo pedía una cosa... una mamá, el youkay la ignoró pero ella había encontrado por si misma a la persona perfecta, sólo queda que Kagome y Sesshoumaru cumplan su deseo.
1. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**¡Hola! **

**Estoy aquí con un fic de la pareja que más amo del anime, Sesshoumaru y Kagome me encantan como personajes y pareja así que no puedo evitar imaginar mil escenarios para que estén juntos xD**

**Veamos si les gusta (espero que si u.ú), acepto comentarios, quejas, gritos y demás, lo que quieran compartir conmigo :)**

**Ah, se me olvidaba recordar que ni la serie ni ellos me pertenecen TwT y sólo fantaseo con su hermoso amor.**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Quiero una Mamá"<strong>

…

**Regalo de Cumpleaños**

Era un hermoso día, soleado, sin nubes en el cielo entorpeciendo la luz del sol, si, era un día perfecto, la pequeña niña corría de un lado a otro siendo seguida por los ojos del frío youkay y recibiendo uno que otro reproche del demonio más bajo que ella.

-¡Niña quédate tranquila de una vez!

-Pero señor Jaken… es un día muy lindo, hay que disfrutarlo.

-Niña ruidosa, no hagas tanto escándalo…

La niña estaba dispuesta a reclamar una última vez cuando algo llamó su atención, frente a ellos pasaba un niño un poco más pequeño a ella, corriendo muy rápido, tanto que se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, ella quiso ir a ayudarlo pero una voz la detuvo, a su lado pasó una mujer joven que tomó al niño en brazos, besándolo, borrando sus lágrimas, la niña vio la sonrisa de esa mujer y sintió algo en su interior, como que algo se hubiera roto, desvió su mirada, tratando de comprender ese extraño sentimiento y entonces vio a un hombre pasar por su lado encontrándose con la mujer y el niño, sonriéndoles, tomando una mano del pequeño y la mujer la otra, alejándose platicando amenamente entre los tres, era una familia feliz…

-¡Niña apresúrate o te dejaremos atrás! –le gritó a quien se había quedado extrañamente callada tras ellos.

-Voy señor Jaken… -se acercó en silencio, reflexionando algo, preguntándose si era buena idea compartir esa inquietud, ese deseo…

-¿Qué ocurre? –miró a la niña de soslayo, sintió su repentina molestia.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… usted sabe que se acerca mi cumpleaños…

-¿De qué estás hablando niña? –Jaken la miró confundido.

-Mi cumpleaños, en una semana cumpliré 10 años.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Me preguntaba si usted señor Sesshoumaru podría regalarme algo… -alzó la vista para mirar al youkay, no tenía miedo de él, nunca lo tuvo, pero igual le costaba pronunciar lo que en verdad quería.

-¿Qué el señor te regale algo? –el demonio se rio, sin notar la tristeza de la niña o el enfado del youkay.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó seco, sin interés, sólo apurando las palabras de la niña.

-Me gustaría que pudiera regalarme… -jugó con sus dedos, desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente- me gustaría tener una mamá…

La mandíbula de Jaken casi tocó el suelo, mientras que Sesshoumaru sólo desvió la mirada por lo estúpida de la petición, la niña entendió enseguida aquel gesto, suspiró y dibujó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No se preocupe señor Jaken es sólo una broma, señor Sesshoumaru no me haga caso.

El youkay de fríos ojos vio como la niña comenzaba a correr con su molesta energía de siempre, pero no pasó desapercibido para él la última sonrisa que ella esbozó, era tristeza, decepción fue lo que pudo percibir, sus palabras habían sido sinceras, ese era el deseo que quería la niña para su cumpleaños, frunció el ceño y siguió el camino, no había tiempo que perder en tonterías.

-Inuyasha ¿no vas a comer? –le pregunta la sacerdotisa que se sentaba a su lado.

-Kagome, desde hace días que no has sentido ningún fragmento de la perla, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome podrá encontrar otro fragmento pronto.

-Es verdad, deberías comer.

-Si no quieres perder el tiempo come luego y así podremos seguir –le dice el zorrito que le robaba uno de los emparedados.

-¡Deja eso chamaco! –el hanyou lo toma de la cola quitándole la comida.

-¡Suéltame bestia!

-Inuyasha, ¿acaso no dijiste que no querías perder el tiempo? Deja ir a Shippou y termina de comer será mejor.

El hanyou hizo caso de la sacerdotisa no sin antes golpear la cabeza del kizune provocando un gran chichón y un ruidoso llanto que Kagome tuvo que calmar.

El grupo siguió su camino en búsqueda de los fragmentos pero parecía que todo esfuerzo era inútil, Kagome no podía sentir ninguno cerca, ni siquiera a lo lejos y eso ponía aun más irritable a Inuyasha que no dudaba en hacérselo saber.

-¡Inuyasha ya cállate! –le gritó la sacerdotisa perdiendo por fin la paciencia.

-¡No me digas que me calle! ¡Esto es tú culpa por ser tan inútil!

-¡Miren quien viene a hablar! Si tú no podrías haber reunido los fragmentos que ya tenemos sin mi ayuda.

-No digas tonterías, podría hacerlo perfectamente –le hace un desprecio.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues buena suerte! –le da la espalda.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡No te importa! Después de todo usted señor autosuficiente no necesita de mi ayuda, así que ¡Adiós! –empieza a caminar.

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Abajo! ¡Adiós! –se marcha.

-Si serás idiota Inuyasha ¿ya ves lo que logras cuando abres la boca? –lo mira en el suelo mientras suspira junto a Miroku y a Sango.

La sacerdotisa caminó sin rumbo fijo, mascullando entre dientes uno que otro insulto dirigido al hanyou, estaba tan absorta en su enfado que ni siquiera notó una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y tropezó cayendo dolorosamente, se sentó abrazando la rodilla herida, se había rasmillado y le dolía mucho, borró el vestigio de sangre con cuidado y se quedó unos minutos en ese lugar, ahora maldiciendo con mucha más furia al joven de orejas de perro.

Era tarde, en unas horas anochecería, Kagome alzó la vista examinando el cielo, tratando de descubrir con cuanta luz contaba, calculó alrededor de tres horas y eso la hizo suspirar, tenía tiempo para olvidarse del enfado y luego regresar, se levantó y estiró sus brazos deshaciéndose de la pereza volviendo a caminar, unos metros más adelante podía divisar un lindo jardín así que decidió descansar en el, llegando miró con agrado las hermosas flores pero algo llamó su atención, escuchaba algo que parecía un llanto, buscó el origen de ese ruido.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –vio a una pequeña niña sentada en el suelo, lloraba dolorosamente mientras se tocaba su brazo.

-M-me… me lastimé el brazo… -respondió la niña volteándose para ver quien le había hablado.

-Pero si eres… -la sacerdotisa hizo memoria al reconocer a la niña, sabía que la había visto antes- tú viajas con Sesshoumaru ¿no es así? Te llamas… ¿Rin?

-Si… ¿tú quien eres? –la miró confundida, no podía recordar a esa joven.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, viajo con el hermano de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha ¿me recuerdas? –le sonríe.

-Si… ahora que lo dices… -hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar su brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó Rin? ¿Te duele el brazo? –se acercó a la niña arrodillándose junto a ella, trató de tocar su brazo izquierdo que parecía estar herido pero la pequeña se alejó al instante- no temas, no te haré daño, quiero ver como está tu brazo –le sonrió y vio que la niña dejaba que la examinara, deslizó con cuidado la ropa para poder verlo mejor y notó un profundo corte en él, se veía muy mal y ella misma se sintió tonta por haberse quejado por un simple tropiezo hace minutos.

-Me caí de un árbol y algo se me enterró… -lloró la niña- pude sacarlo pero me duele mucho…

-No te preocupes Rin, no es nada grave… primero hay que limpiar la herida –sacó de un bolsillo un pañuelo y siendo extremadamente cuidadosa empezó a limpiar la piel, desasiéndose de la tierra y de la sangre que más alteraba a la niña, una vez limpio era sólo un corte que podría sanar sin problemas, agradeció al cielo el siempre cargar con un pedazo de venda y la sacó de su otro bolsillo, envolviendo la herida- listo ¿está mejor?

La niña vio su brazo vendado y se sintió más tranquila, aun dolía pero ya no había sangre así que no tenía nada que temer, asintió en silencio respondiendo la pregunta de la joven.

-Me alegro –le sonrió y con su mano borró las lágrimas de la niña- ¿Qué haces aquí solita? ¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-El señor Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken fueron a hacer algo… me dijeron que los esperara aquí porque podía ser peligroso.

-Ya veo… eso es bueno, en verdad es preocupante que viajes con ellos.

-¡El señor Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido bueno conmigo! –Se apresuró a decir- ¡aunque todos piensen que él es malo eso no es verdad!

Kagome se sorprendió por las palabras de la niña pero luego sonrió- Eso es fantástico, para que Sesshoumaru sea defendido por una niña tan buena como tú debe merecerlo.

Rin la miró en silencio, esa joven era alguien muy linda y se había preocupado por ella… una idea cruzó por su mente al mismo tiempo que la vio levantarse.

-Ya es tarde… debería regresar… -mira al cielo ya rojizo, pero luego ve a la niña que la miraba sentada en el suelo- bueno, si está preocupado él tendrá que venir a buscarme… dime Rin ¿tienes hambre?

-Si… ¡verdad! En el árbol al que me subí habían unas frutas, por eso quise alcanzarlas pero no pude.

-¿Cuál árbol? –miró a su alrededor sin encontrarlo pero luego siguió la indicación que le hacía la pequeña, caminó hacía el árbol siendo seguida por ella para luego examinar su tronco y sus ramas- voy a intentarlo…

-No se vaya a caer señorita Kagome… -le dijo preocupada, su caída había sido en verdad dolorosa.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que alcanzaré esas frutas para que comamos juntas –le guiña un ojo y empieza a subir, calculando en donde se sostenía y ubicaba sus pies, quizás el que fuera más alta que la niña le permitió alcanzarlas sin problemas, pudiendo bajar con unas cuantas frutas en su blusa- soy increíble ¿o no? –Sonrió- ven, vamos a sentarnos para comer.

Las chicas comieron a gusto, Rin le contaba a la sacerdotisa todas las aventuras que había vivido mientras viajaba junto a Sesshoumaru poniendo especial énfasis en que el youkay era alguien bueno, Kagome escuchaba entretenida todas las situaciones mientras se preguntaba a si misma si en verdad ese youkay podría tener corazón, se habían divertido tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer.

-Es hora de irnos…

Las dos chicas se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y entonces fue que la niña amplió su sonrisa y la sacerdotisa se puso en alerta.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! –se levantó rápidamente.

El youkay vio a la mujer junto a la niña y frunció el ceño, preguntándose su presencia en ese lugar y restándole importancia al mismo tiempo- vamos –se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Rin se volteó hacia Kagome y le sonrió- señorita Kagome, muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de que Rin, cuídate mucho y asegúrate de revisar tu herida para que no se infecte –le sonrió y luego vio como la niña corrió al lado del youkay que ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observó un tanto dudosa esa imagen, decidiendo que el demonio no era tan malo como creía, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarla… se levantó y sacudió su ropa, para luego emprender el camino a su campamento.

Rin caminaba alegremente siendo completamente ignorada por el youkay, ella estaba entretenida en recordar esa agradable conversación además de repasar la excelente idea que se le había ocurrido, ¡Era perfecta! La señorita Kagome podría ser una excelente madre, con ese pensamiento en mente la niña volvió a sonreír.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta la pequeña Rin y amo la idea de que sea feliz junto a Sesshoumaru y a Kagome, con eso en mente escribí este fic y haré hasta lo imposible para que su deseo se vuelva realidad!<strong>

**Espero leernos pronto!**

**Sayo! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	2. Lluvia

**Hola!**

**Simplemente no puedo más que agradecerles todos sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que les guste mi fic y estoy demasiado contenta al ver a quienes siempre me están apoyando en otras de mis historias :)  
><strong>

**Me encanta la idea de que la pequeña Rin una a la pareja y veo que a ustedes también n.n**

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Saludos y un gran abrazo a todas! Arigatou por su apoyo ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia<strong>

Había sido un hermoso día, si, antes de que esas molestas nubes lo oscurecieran, parecía que iba a llover, el ambiente estaba húmedo y la luz del sol no era capaz de traspasar a las amenazantes nubes.

No había nadie fuera de sus casas, todos se encontraban resguardados esperando a la inminente lluvia, todos menos una pequeña niña que vagaba sola por el bosque, se abrazaba a si misma tratando de curar su frío mientras seguía con su insistente búsqueda, estaba perdida, no sabía hacia donde caminar pero no se daría por vencida, tenía que encontrar a esa joven tan amable…

-Espero que el señor Sesshoumaru no se moleste conmigo… -dijo alzando su vista al cielo, estaba bastante lejos del refugio en donde la habían dejado, seriamente dudaba si podría regresar sin problemas, pero tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, mientras se encontrara sola podría ir a buscar a la chica de ropas extrañas, quería hablar con ella, conocerla un poquito más para verificar si ella podría cumplir su deseo de cumpleaños, después de todo la vez anterior le había comentado que estaban acampando cerca de ese sector, no podía ser tan difícil el dar con ella…

La niña caminó minutos interminables, pidiéndole al cielo que no lloviera, no, si empezaba a llover sería mucho más difícil y peligroso el buscarla, _"por favor Kamisama…"_ pidió cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos, tenía un poco de miedo y algo de tristeza, pero eso no la detuvo, tenía un objetivo en mente y quería lograrlo, si el señor Sesshoumaru no la ayudaba con su regalo ella misma tendría que esforzarse para hacerlo. Caminó unos metros más y vio humo a lo lejos, sonrió aliviada, no importa si no fuera el campamento de la chica por lo menos podría pedir indicaciones, corrió con todas sus fuerzas recuperando su acostumbrada vitalidad, antes de llegar disminuyó la velocidad y se acercó escondiéndose alternadamente en los arboles a su alrededor, debía ser cautelosa, podrían tratarse de personas malas, como bandidos o algo así…

-¿Qué haces aquí Rin?

La niña se volteó para ver quien le hablaba, sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica que estaba buscando, estaba cargando unas cuantas ramas secas y la miraba sorprendida.

-¡Señorita Kagome que bueno que es usted! –la saludó animada corriendo a encontrarla.

-Hola Rin ¿Cómo has estado? –Se agachó a la altura de la niña sonriéndole- dime, ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-¡Muy bien! Ya no me duele, el señor Jaken me dio unas hierbas para que no se me infectara.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –respondió recordando la apariencia del demonio color verde y sonriendo por las palabras de la niña- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sesshoumaru te dejó sola otra vez?

-Si, tuvieron que ir a hacer unas cosas… en realidad la estaba buscando señorita Kagome, me sentía muy sola –respondió jugando con sus dedos y ocultando su verdadero objetivo.

-Ya veo, bueno, si quieres puedes venir conmigo –se levanta y mira al cielo- parece que va a llover, no es bueno que andes por aquí sola.

-¿Me dejaría? ¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamó sonriendo y le extendió sus manos- si quiere puedo ayudarle a llevar algunas ramas.

-¿En serio? Eres una niña muy buena Rin –accedió entregándole unas cuantas ramas, las más livianas claro está- vamos, ¿tienes hambre? Porque estábamos apunto de comer.

-¡Si! –la niña caminó al lado de la joven, sonriendo feliz al poder encontrarla y emocionada por su idea secreta.

Después de tan sólo un minuto llegaron hasta donde la sacerdotisa y sus amigos se estaban refugiando, tenían preparada una fogata y cerca de ellos había una cueva que pensaban utilizar por si empezaba a llover.

-Kagome, regresaste… ¿Quién es esa niña? –le preguntó la exterminadora mientras ayudaba a la chica tomando las ramas de sus manos.

-Ella es Rin, viaja junto al hermano de Inuyasha pero ahora estaba sola así que le dije que nos acompañara.

-Pero si es una señorita muy linda, mucho gusto mi nombre es Miroku –le sonríe.

-Ni lo piense monje mañoso, ella es una niña inocente –le mandó mirándolo enfadada y luego le sonrió a la niña- mi nombre es Sango, avísame si este monje te llega a molestar ¿esta bien?

-Pero si yo no pienso hacer nada, es sólo una niña… -se defendió sentándose junto al fuego.

-Oye Kagome, si esa niña viaja con Sesshoumaru ¿está bien que la tengamos aquí? –arquea una ceja y cruza sus brazos- quizás y sea una trampa de ese tipo para robar a Tetsaiga.

-No digas tonterías Inuyasha, yo invité a Rin ella no ha hecho nada, además es sólo una niña ¿de qué te preocupas? –Después de observar que el hanyou terminaba de quejarse le sonríe a la pequeña- Rin siéntate junto a Shippou, en unos momentos estará lista la comida.

-Si señorita Kagome –respondió para luego obedecerla, sentándose a un lado de lo que parecía un pequeño niño que tenía una cola extraña.

-Hola mi nombre es Shippou y soy un gran youkay –saludó sonriendo y moviendo su cola- es un placer conocerte Rin, ¿quieres uno?- -pregunta ofreciéndole una pequeña paleta que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Shippou no coman esas cosas hasta después de la comida! –lo mandó la sacerdotisa mientras recibía los platos que Sango estaba sirviendo.

-Esta bien Kagome… toma, puedes guardarlo y te lo comes después.

-Gracias Shippou-san… -dijo examinando con cuidado aquel extraño objeto color rojo.

-Rin, eres una niña muy educada –decía el monje mientras recibía su plato de comida.

-Si, pero puedes llamarme Shippou solamente, después de todo parece que somos de la misma edad.

-Es verdad, ¿Cuántos años tienes Rin? –le preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras se sentaba junto a la fogata después de haberles servido a todos.

-Tengo nueve años… pero en una semana cumpliré diez… -respondió avergonzada mientras revolvía su comida.

-Así que se acerca tu cumpleaños, me encantaría poder regalarte algo ese día… -agregó la chica reflexionando en aquello.

-Esas son tonterías, yo nunca he celebrado ninguno de mis cumpleaños… ¡Kagome sírveme más!

-Inuyasha no seas grosero –se levanta y recibe su plato vacío- para los niños son muy importantes sus cumpleaños, es una pena que no puedan celebrarlo.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco he tenido ningún cumpleaños… -agregó la niña mirando tristemente su plato y llamando la atención de todos sin quererlo- cuando vivían mis padres eran muy pobres y después al morir me quedé sola así que nunca se ha podido… -sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Todos se miraron preocupados y tristes por las palabras de la niña, tratando de pensar en algo para devolverle la alegría.

-¡Ya sé Rin! Piensa en lo que quieres de cumpleaños y cuando sepas me dices, haré todo lo posible por regalártelo ese día o por lo menos después cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿Qué opinas? –le dice la sacerdotisa sonriendo con una de sus mejores sonrisa tratando de animarla.

-Si, yo voy a guardar mis dulces para regalártelos también –agregó el zorrito.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos podemos hacer una gran cena para celebrar contigo ¿no es verdad monje Miroku?

-Si Sango, es buena idea –sonrió.

-A ustedes sólo les gusta perder el tiempo –se cruza de brazos.

-Estoy segura de que Inuyasha estará feliz celebrar con nosotros ¿no Inuyasha? –pregunta tirando una de sus orejas logrando del hanyou una respuesta afirmativa y unas cuantas maldiciones.

La niña no pudo más que sonreír ante las palabras de los jóvenes, eran personas en verdad agradables y estaba muy feliz por haber podido encontrarlos, su idea después de todo no era tan imposible como lo pensó en un momento, quizás y con un milagro podría tener lo que tanto quería.

La cena había terminado y todos se encontraban descansando a gusto, la niña y la sacerdotisa estaban sentadas en el pasto contemplando el cielo gris sobre ellas, Kagome se ponía al día del verdadero estado de la herida de Rin mientras que ella repasaba en su mente un complicado discurso.

-Señorita Kagome… ¿usted tiene hijos? –preguntó inocentemente sin comprender el repentino sonrojo de la joven a su lado.

-¿Qué? No, no tengo hijos Rin ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque usted es muy buena conmigo y con Shippou también, supo curar mi herida y sabe cocinar muy rico… -respondió enumerando todo con sus dedos mientras hablaba- también quiso subirme el animo cuando estuve triste y siempre es amable con todos, parece como una mamá…

-Pero que cosas dices Rin… -sintió el calor de sus mejillas y trató de tranquilizarse, veía que la niña le hablaba en serio así que no quiso ser descortés con su sinceridad- no tengo hijos pero tengo un hermano menor, a veces es un dolor de cabeza pero es un buen chico, me gusta cuidarlo y que siempre este bien, además Shippou también es como un hermanito para mi así que he aprendido a hacer cosas para que sea feliz –respondió sonriendo mientras en su mente recordaba a su familia que desde hace tiempo no veía.

-Ya veo… -la niña repasó sus palabras convenciéndose cada vez más que la joven era a quien ella estaba buscando- señorita Kagome… yo ya sé que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños… -fijó su vista en sus dedos, jugando con ellos y pidiendo que a la chica no le molestara lo que estaba apunto de decirle.

-¿Si? Pues dime Rin, haré todo lo que pueda para poder dártelo.

-Yo quiero… -no pudo continuar, sintió algo que golpeaba su cabeza y el ambiente estaba aun más húmedo que antes, entonces fue que la lluvia comenzó a caer apagando casi instantáneamente la fogata y obligándolos a correr hasta la cueva.

La lluvia caía estrepitosa, entorpeciendo la vista del exterior de la cueva, todos trataban de secarse dentro ella y extrañaron la calidez de la fogata, Inuyasha salió y buscó varias ramas, las dejaron a un lado esperando que se secaran mientras que cada uno buscaba calor como podía, el zorrito se escondió en los brazos de la exterminadora mientras que ella se acercaba avergonzada al monje quien la recibió con una sonrisa mientras permitía que se sentara a su lado.

-Rin, ven aquí… -le dijo la sacerdotisa sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le ofrecía sus brazos.

La niña dudó unos segundos pero después se acercó a ella, refugiándose en sus brazos, aceptando y disfrutando esa calidez y cariño, se aferró a ella sintiendo por primera vez que extrañaba ese contacto humano, vio que el hanyou se les acercaba y se sentaba a unos centímetros de ellas, después sintió que algo las cubría y levantó la vista para ver un traje rojo sobre ellas.

-Gracias Inuyasha –le sonrió al hanyou que se sonrojaba al instante y le hacia un desprecio- será mejor que te acerques también, hace frío –vio con gracia la duda y la queja del joven pero al final le hizo caso sentándose a su lado, ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo la calidez a su lado.

Rin miró con interés aquella situación, notando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes, al parecer había algo extraño entre ellos dos, lo notó y reflexionó que quizás eso podría ser algo que dificultara sus planes, tenía que pensar bien sus futuras acciones, el sólo pedirle a la chica que sea su madre no es suficiente… sería perfecto si se quedara junto a ella para siempre, pensó en que quizás sería bueno el viajar con ellos para estar a su lado pero desechó la idea inmediatamente, no, nunca dejaría solo al señor Jaken y ella quería demasiado al señor Sesshoumaru como para alejarse de él, no, tenía que hacer algo para que la señorita Kagome se uniera a su grupo.

-Alguien se acerca –dijo el hanyou distrayendo a todos de sus divagaciones personales y poniéndose alerta.

Todos imitaron la dirección de su mirada, observando una confusa silueta que se acercaba a la cueva, sólo después de que estaba a pasos de la entrada pudieron descubrir su identidad.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! –exclamó la niña levantándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia el youkay, sonriéndole feliz.

-Vámonos –mandó frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesto porque la niña lo había desobedecido, porque había tenido que buscarla y porque se encontraba con el inútil de Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru, espera, si se van ahora se mojarán –dijo la sacerdotisa llamando la atención de todos, tensando aun más al hanyou que estaba atento a los movimientos del demonio y aumentando el enfado del youkay sin siquiera notarlo.

-Ese no es tu problema –la miró, la despreció a ella y a toda su insolente raza, miró a la niña y le dejó en claro que debía obedecerlo.

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, vamos a estar bien –le sonrió y luego siguió al youkay que ya había empezado a caminar.

La sacerdotisa suspiró al verlos desaparecer en la lluvia, aun estaba preocupada pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, obedeció a la voz del hanyou que le decía que volviera a resguardarse del frío y pidió en silencio por la seguridad de la niña.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente, sin siquiera notar o simplemente ignorando que la pequeña a su lado estaba completamente empapada, bueno, ella tenía otras cosas en su mente más importante que la lluvia así que no le interesaba, sólo trataba de ingeniar alguna forma de que la joven sacerdotisa aceptara viajar junto a ella, el señor Jaken y al señor Sesshoumaru, si, eso era lo único en que debía concentrarse.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	3. Medicina

**¡Konnichiwa!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir y leer mi fic, he traído una nueva continuación que a mas de alguna hará sonreír, después de todo me sentí descubierta por uno de los review (****akari hiroyuki**** me leíste la mente! xD)**

**Espero que les guste y respondiendo la pregunta de Bydanny no se en realidad cual será la extensión de esta historia, no quiero que sea muy larga pero enamorar a estos dos tardará un poquito de tiempo u.ú Sesshoumaru siempre opone resistencia…**

**Espero les guste!**

**Saludos y abrazos para todas! ^^**

**:::**/****/**/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Medicina<strong>

Era un hermoso día… bueno, eso en realidad no importaba porque la niña no podría disfrutarlo, estaba en una cueva siendo custodiada por refunfuñón de Jaken que no perdía ocasión de informarle su molestia, si, había sido "amablemente" mandado a cuidar a la niña por Sesshoumaru mientras él buscaba algo de utilidad para bajarle la alta fiebre.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… señor Jaken…

El pequeño youkay dejó sus quejas de lado y la miró en silencio, después de regresar de en donde quien sabe que estaba había empezado a toser sin detenerse, él la había amenazado para que no se enfermara pero como era costumbre de la niña no le hizo caso e igual cayó en cama, toda la noche estuvo con una fiebre altísima que ni siquiera las hierbas que él había aprendido a cargar desde que ella los acompañaba ayudaron, de vez en cuando empezaba a desvariar sobre un deseo, la molesta idea de su cumpleaños y algo sobre un plan secreto, todo atribuido a la peligrosa fiebre que no la dejaba… no pudo evitar el preocuparse, se notaba que apenas respiraba y que esa molestia era verdaderamente dolorosa.

-Niña escandalosa, ¿Cuándo piensas mejorar? –preguntó mientras ponía un paño en su frente, miró el exterior de la cueva preguntándose cuanto podría demorar su amo en encontrar algo que los ayudara, si, era tan abrumador el estado de esa niña que hasta su amo había decidido hacer algo para que se aliviara de una vez.

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo entre los arbustos y arboles, estaba tan absorta que no veía por donde iba o quien se encontraba cerca hasta que chocó con algo suave que llamó su atención, levantando la vista se encontró con una espalda y recuperándose del golpe del choque reconoció a quien tenia enfrente.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –vio extrañada como el youkay volteaba para verla seriamente.

-Eres tú –frunció el ceño, no podía ser que se encontrara con esa mujer tres días seguidos, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –miró a su alrededor- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Rin?

-Enferma –desvió su mirada recordando lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido, sin notar la preocupación que sus palabras habían ocasionado en la mujer que estaba ahora tras él.

-¿Enferma? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se enfermó?

-No lo sé –respondió con molestia por las numerosas preguntas.

-Pobre Rin… -bajó la mirada preocupada- en realidad mis amigos también están enfermos… todos menos Shippou… hasta Inuyasha se enfermó.

-Típico de un híbrido –agregó sonriendo por la noticia.

Kagome procuró ignorar el comentario poniendo atención a las acciones del youkay, parecía buscar algo en el suelo y fue entonces que recordó su propia búsqueda, notando lo similar de las circunstancias y preguntándose si su propósito será el mismo- ¿Buscas algo en especial?

-No –no tenía interés en mantener una conversación con ella.

"Mentiroso" fue la primera palabra que llegó a la mente de la sacerdotisa y luego suspiró- Pues yo estoy buscando una hierba medicinal para mis amigos, conozco una que es perfecta para curar la fiebre y el resfrío, bueno, te dejo para que sigas haciendo nada –le dio la espalda, caminando en otra dirección, notando que el youkay la seguía fingiendo indiferencia- ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó arrodillándose frente a la hierba que por fin había encontrado.

-No –respondió poniendo atención en la planta que cortaba la mujer, después de todo el haberse encontrado con ella no había sido una total perdida de tiempo.

-Esta bien… -se molestó un poco por la indiferencia del youkay, sabía que esperaba que ella se fuera para imitarla y cortar la planta, se levantó con suficiente para todos sus amigos y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, quería irse de ahí, no tenía nada más que hacer pero algo la detuvo, la imagen mental de la niña enferma y sufriendo no la dejó marcharse- si necesitas medicina yo puedo hacer un poco para Rin también.

-No necesito nada de ti –respondió cortando las hojas que quedaban de la planta para irse.

-Esa planta es efectiva, pero si se la das así es sólo veneno… hay que hacer una infusión con otras hierbas –notó como el youkay miraba enfadado las hojas en su mano para luego botarlas- tengo tiempo, mis amigos están resfriados pero no es grave, después de todo son adultos… Rin me preocupa más –lo miró seria- no es para ayudarte a ti, es por ella nada más.

Sesshoumaru la miró unos segundos en silencio, no le importaban sus palabras pero que la niña estuviera enferma era una molestia, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando vio que la mujer no lo seguía se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro.

-Te llevaré con ella.

La sacerdotisa suspiró aliviada y lo siguió en silencio, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a la cueva, Jaken miró con desconfianza la presencia de la mujer pero la expresión de su amo le indicó que no era recomendable para su seguridad el preguntar algo.

-Rin… -corrió al lado de la niña, poniendo una mano en su frente verificando lo alta de su fiebre, se preocupó aun más.

-Señorita Kagome… estoy feliz de verla… -dijo sin poder continuar por la molesta tos.

-Necesito un poco de agua caliente –le dijo a Sesshoumaru quien de inmediato miró a su sirviente.

-Como ordene amito… -Jaken calentó agua con su bastón entregándosela a la mujer.

-Gracias Jaken –le sonrió y vio la sorpresa del demonio por conocer su nombre, después de todo Rin le había contado muchas historias sobre él.

La chica se apresuró a mezclar las plantas recién cortadas con otras que cargaba en una bolsa, pidiendo que no demoraran en estar listas y verificando al mismo tiempo la temperatura del paño en la frente de la niña. Diez minutos se demoró la infusión en estar lista, Kagome guardó suficiente en un pequeño termo para llevárselo a sus amigos y la restante se la dio a beber a la pequeña.

-Ahora vete –le ordenó el youkay al ver que la medicina había sido ingerida.

-Me quedaré unos minutos más –dijo ignorando la enfadada reacción del youkay a sus palabras- tengo que verificar que la fiebre baje para preparar más si es necesario.

Jaken miró a su amo sintiendo su enojo, luego miró a la mujer que lo miraba desafiante, entre aquellas dos abrumadoras presencias sintió que sus piernas temblaron, esa humana estaba mal de la cabeza al atreverse a hablarle así al señor Sesshoumaru… sorprendido y aliviado vio como su amo le hacia un desprecio a la humana evitando la confrontación, ella debía agradecer su suerte.

-Señorita Kagome…

-Rin… que bueno que despertaste –le sonrió notando que la niña podía mantenerse lúcida sin problemas- me tenías preocupada.

-¿Qué hace aquí…? –preguntó tosiendo un poco pero no tanto como antes.

-Vine a darte medicina, me encontré con Sesshoumaru en el bosque mientras buscaba para mis amigos.

-¿También están enfermos…?

-Si, todos menos Shippou, creo que es porque él es youkay… ahora que lo pienso ayer todos nos mojamos por la lluvia.

-Pero usted… usted no está enferma…

-Después de todo las vacunas sirven de algo –sonrió y notó que la niña no había entendido- yo tomé algo antes para no enfermarme.

-Ah… -tosió dolorosamente atrayendo la atención de los dos demonios que estaban sentados a distancia de ellas para luego recibir con gusto un poco de agua que la joven le ayudaba a tomar.

-Tú estás aun más enferma que ellos, debe ser porque estuviste demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia… ¿me pregunto de quién será la culpa? –inquirió mirando al youkay de larga cabellera sin importarle la molestia que esto podría originar.

-No es culpa del señor… del señor Sesshoumaru…

-No lo defiendas Rin porque esta vez si es su culpa, nada le costaba esperar a que dejara de llover, es un irresponsable –dijo molesta, el resfrío de la niña era en verdad peligroso, podría haber muerto si no se trataba a tiempo.

-¡Humana insolente! –le gritó Jaken enfadado por sus palabras.

-¿Acaso es mentira? ¿De quién es la culpa que Rin se enfermara? Pues de quien la obligó a caminar bajo la lluvia ¿y quién fue ese? Tu amito el señor Sesshoumaru –respondió sin importarle las miradas sobre ella.

-Los humanos son inútiles –le hizo un desprecio ignorando sus palabras.

-¿Inútiles? –Se levantó y puso sus manos en su cintura arqueando una ceja- ¿Acaso no eras tú quien le quería dar de medicina plantas venenosas? Eso te convierte en un inútil a ti también.

Todos vieron como Sesshoumaru se levantaba del suelo, Rin temió por la seguridad de la señorita Kagome, Jaken temió por su propia seguridad mientras que la sacerdotisa se concentraba en desafiar esos fríos ojos frente a ella, no se dejaría vencer por un simple youkay, no, no lo dejaría intimidarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir? –Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, notando que estaban a un brazo de distancia, simplemente tendría que extenderlo y podría tocarlo, él simplemente tenía que extenderlo y podría matarla- te escucho.

-Eres despreciable –le dijo notando el temor de todos en la cueva, él era el más fuerte del lugar, no, del mundo completo, si quisiera podría asesinarla y nadie sería capaz de detenerlo.

-¿Lo dice el más agradable del planeta? –sonrió incierta, sabía que con sus palabras no hacía más que profundizar su propia tumba, pero no le interesaba, el peligro no era importante.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… no le haga daño… -pidió la niña tratando de sentarse pero fallando, no podía incorporarse, no podría interponerse entre ellos si pasaba algo.

-Niña no te metas si no quieres salir herida –le aconsejó el demonio que se ponía a su lado acomodando el paño que se había caído de su frente.

-¿Quieres que Inuyasha te salve? –preguntó sonriendo cruel, frío y queriendo herirla al saber que era imposible.

-Quizás, después de todo podría usar la espada que le dejó su padre –oh, tocó un punto débil del youkay, sintió una presencia maligna tomar fuerza, lo había enfadado en verdad, se reprochó a si misma por ese comentario, ¿desde cuándo tenía deseos suicidas? Si sale de ese problema viva jura que será más amable con todos… bueno, con algunos…

-Pagarás tus palabras -estiró su brazo con intención de callar esa molesta boca, iba a estrangularla y luego botaría su cadáver frente a ese híbrido, si, era una excelente idea.

-¡¿Qué ocurre niña?

Ese grito los desconcentró del enfado y el miedo, la niña estaba tosiendo insistentemente, no podía respirar y del último tosido algo de sangre salió por su boca.

-¡Maldición! –la sacerdotisa corrió al lado de la niña y notó que la fiebre había aumentado, eso era en extremo peligroso, buscó su termo y lo acercó a la boca de la niña.

-N-no… e-eso es para sus amigos… -un dolor la hizo estremecerse.

-Tú la necesitas más –la ayudó a incorporarse pero vio que la niña no quería beber- Rin, no me hagas enfadarme contigo, bebe la medicina –la miró enfadada para luego ver como la pequeña empezaba a beber todo el contenido.

Kagome volvió a acostarla humedeciendo el paño nuevamente, secó con cuidado el sudor del cuerpo de la niña verificando que la tos había amainado, suspiró aliviada viendo como ahora dormía tranquilamente, esa vez si había hecho efecto el medicamento.

-Gracias a Dios… -acarició el cabello de la pequeña, tocando su frente notando como el calor disminuía poco a poco.

-Lárgate –mandó frunciendo el ceño, la dejaría ir con vida sólo por haber salvado a la niña.

-Si, si, ya voy… -arropó con cuidado a la pequeña y se agachó para besar su frente sonriendo al ver que ya no estaba peligrosamente caliente- espero que para tu cumpleaños te sientas bien… -se levanta y le sonríe a Jaken- cuida bien de ella por favor.

La sacerdotisa se acerca a la entrada de la cueva en donde el youkay se encontraba, se detuvo a su lado examinando los ojos de quien al parecer seguía molesto.

-Cuida tus palabras –le advirtió, había decidido dejarla ir pero perfectamente podría cambiar de idea.

-Estoy feliz de que cuides a Rin, después de todo no eres tan despreciable –sonrió por la evidente molestia que sus palabras causaron- eres un gruñón ¿sabías? –y sin dar tiempo a alguna respuesta o ataque se marchó para ir a buscar más hierbas para sus amigos.

-Esa humana no se si es valiente o tonta… -decía Jaken mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Rin por su parte sonreía tranquilamente, había tenido una interesante idea, aunque era algo bastante estúpido si se detenía a pensarlo… ¿podría lograr que el señor Sesshoumaru y la señorita Kagome se quisieran? Porque si fuera así ellos viajarían juntos y estarían con ella para siempre, podrían ser una familia completa… si, no es mala idea.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/**/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	4. Deseo

**Buenas Noches!**

**Estoy para dejarles el cuarto capitulo del fic, la continuación va a tardar un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero haré lo posible por que no sea mucho :)**

**Rin es una niña muy despierta y con su mente trabajando al 100% pueden ocurrírseles las mejores cosas xD **

**Espero les guste!**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo<strong>

Si, un hermoso día, pero eso no era lo realmente importante, lo que en verdad preocupaba a la niña era como hacer que la señorita Kagome pueda querer al señor Sesshoumaru o más difícil todavía, que él la quiera a ella, parecía una meta inalcanzable, no podía imaginar ningún plan que podría ayudarla y empezaba a deprimirse sola… sin siquiera notar que su extendido silencio o el estar tanto tiempo en una posición estaba llamando la atención de los dos youkay con los que viaja.

Rin se preguntó que era lo más importante para el señor Sesshoumaru o si quería algo más que nada en ese mundo y entonces recordó esa espada de la que tanto le hablaba el señor Jaken, según recuerda esa espada ahora la tenía en su poder el hermano del señor, ese joven que viaja junto a la señorita Kagome… él no parecía una mala persona, quizás y podría ocurrírsele algo con esa nueva información que acababa de recordar.

-Oye niña, no me digas que sigues enferma –le dijo el youkay ya inquieto por su extraña quietud.

-No señor Jaken, me siento muy bien –le respondió levantando sus brazos mostrándole su energía.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto? –arqueó una ceja para luego ver a la niña que volvía a su inusual melancolía.

-Yo… quería hablar un momento con el señor Sesshoumaru –dijo alzando levemente la vista, mirando al youkay pidiéndole con sus ojos el permiso para hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mirando de reojo a la niña, también estaba extrañado por su extraño mutismo.

-Es sólo que… quería preguntarle si usted estaría dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo…

Ambos youkay miraron con sorpresa a la niña, escondiéndola perfectamente claro está.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –preguntó con un poco de interés.

-Si yo… si yo logro traerle la espada Tetsaiga usted me cumplirá un deseo –dijo mirándolo decidida, estaba completamente segura de sus palabras.

Ahora la sorpresa de los demonios fue fácilmente descubierta, Jaken empezó a reír escandalosamente pero fue rápidamente callado por su amo quien lo miró molesto.

-Dígame… ¿acepta?

Sesshoumaru la miró unos segundos, tratando de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de la niña pero sin éxito alguno.

-Esta bien, si la traes te concederé el deseo que pidas –accedió convencido del evidente fracaso de la niña, tratando de adivinar ese deseo que quería pedirle.

-¡Gracias señor Sesshoumaru! –Exclamó contenta, creía que no iba a aceptar pero verificó con agradable sorpresa que después de todo él era alguien bueno- volveré lo antes que pueda con la espada.

La niña corrió alejándose de ellos, recordando el camino hacia donde estaba el campamento de la joven sacerdotisa y pidiendo que aun no se marcharan, mientras tanto tras ella dejaba a un Jaken aun sorprendido por sus extrañas palabras y a un escéptico youkay que esperaba su fracaso.

Rin corrió con todas las energías que no había gastado durante lo que había transcurrido del día, llegando por fin al campamento y descubriendo con agradable sorpresa que aun se encontraban ahí.

-¡Señorita Kagome! –le gritó la niña acercándose a ella.

-¡Rin que sorpresa! Me alegro verte llena de energía –le sonríe- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Muy bien y todo gracias a usted!

-Pero si es la pequeña Rin, ¿Cómo has estado? Kagome nos contó que estabas enferma –le sonrió Sango acercándose a ellas.

-Hola señorita Sango, señor Miroku, estoy bien gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Dime Rin ¿te gustó el dulce que te regalé?

-Si Shippou, ¡estaba muy rico!

-¿Se puede saber que haces otra vez aquí? –preguntó el hanyou saliendo de la cueva y cruzándose de brazos.

-Inuyasha vuelve a acostarte, aun no te ha bajado la fiebre –la sacerdotisa se lo llevó casi a rastras al interior de la cueva.

-¿? ¿El señor Inuyasha sigue enfermo? –preguntó mirando en la dirección en que habían desaparecido.

-Si, esa bestia fue el que más se enfermó y aun no ha podido mejorarse.

-¡Mocoso te escuché! –gritó desde adentro.

-¡Inuyasha duérmete de una vez! –después de recostarlo salió de la cueva- ese Inuyasha, no pegó un ojo en toda la noche por la tos y ahora quiere perder el tiempo discutiendo.

-Yo creía que los demonios no se enfermaban…

-Pues debe ser porque es mitad humano –dijo la exterminadora.

-Además es un gruñón, porque no podía dormir nos molestó toda la noche, ni siquiera dejó que Kagome durmiera porque tenía que cuidarlo –suspira mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Shippou no digas esas cosas, después de todo él fue a buscar la leña para la fogata y se mojó más que nosotros, estaba casi igual de enfermo que Rin… -agregó mirando con preocupación a la cueva- que bueno que ahora está mejor, sólo tiene que descansar.

-Kagome tú eres muy buena, esa bestia debería agradecerte.

-¡Cállate mocoso!

-¡Inuyasha duérmete de una vez!

-La señorita Kagome es buena pero también tiene su carácter –decía mientras veía como la sacerdotisa volvía a la cueva.

La niña miró hacia la cueva, después de todo tenía suerte, si el señor Inuyasha estaba tan enfermo quizás podría quitarle la espada sin que se diera cuenta, calculó la distancia desde ahí hasta donde estaba el señor Sesshoumaru, podría llegar corriendo sin tener que detenerse, además ya estaba con las energías renovadas, esta bien, sólo debía encontrar la oportunidad en que todos se descuidaran y lo haría.

-Dime Rin ¿Qué se siente estar a cuatro días de tu cumpleaños?

-¿Es emocionante no es así? –le sonrió el monje junto a la joven a su lado.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy segura de que este será el mejor cumpleaños de todos! –sonrió ampliamente, por la emoción de que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo o por lo menos ya no era tan inalcanzable como lo había temido, después de todo si salía todo bien el señor Sesshoumaru tendría que cumplirle su deseo y ya tenía en mente lo que le pediría de regalo a la señorita Kagome.

-Kagome se ha tardado… de seguro y está discutiendo con Inuyasha otra vez.

-¿La señorita Kagome está enamorada del señor Inuyasha? –preguntó inocentemente viendo la sorpresa en los rostros de quien la acompañaban, no sería malo reunir un poco de información, podría servirle por cualquier emergencia o plan futuro.

-¿Eh? Bueno… Kagome quiere mucho a Inuyasha… -respondió la exterminadora avergonzada por el tema.

-¿Y el señor Inuyasha la quiere?

-Inuyasha también la quiere, aunque no sepa demostrarlo –dijo el monje mientras se sentaba siendo imitado por los demás.

-Pero esa bestia sigue pensando en esa sacerdotisa, siempre hace llorar a Kagome –se sentó junto a Rin mientras se cruzaba de brazos, si, ese hanyou podía ser un cabeza dura.

-¿La hace llorar? –eso era algo interesante, quizás y podría ser posible el separarlos si él la hacía sufrir como decía el pequeño.

-Shippou no digas esas cosas…

-¿Pero acaso es mentira? Siempre se va detrás de esa mujer y deja a Kagome muy triste, un día ella se va a aburrir y lo va a dejar solo, entonces se dará cuenta de lo tonto que fue.

-Shippou… si Inuyasha te llega a escuchar de seguro te golpeará… -ve que el kizune estaba enfadado- si, te entiendo porque a mi también me da pena Kagome, pero esos son temas de ellos, nosotros no tenemos por qué meternos.

-Esta bien… -murmuró el pequeño bajando la mirada y entendiendo a sus amigos.

Rin escuchó atentamente la conversación, había sido de gran ayuda, tal vez sería bueno tratar de que ellos le ayudaran en algo que necesitaba confirmar.

-Etto… ¿hay alguna forma de que una persona se enamore de otra rápidamente?

Nuevamente todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta de la pequeña, no entendían el propósito de estas pero lo atribuyeron a la simple curiosidad de un niño.

-El amor no puede nacer de un día para otro Rin, es algo muy complicado.

-Pero, si le pides a alguien que ame a otra persona ¿podría hacerlo?

-No es tan fácil, el sólo pedirlo no lo logrará a menos que sienta algo por esa persona… tiene que haber cariño de por medio.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si alguien quiere a otro?

-Por pequeños gestos, sonrisas, miradas… si su amor es más fuerte y evidente compartirán abrazos, también podrían besarse…

-¿Un beso es importante?

-Si, siempre significará algo especial, aunque no quieran aceptarlo abiertamente, si hay un beso de por medio siempre habrán sentimientos.

-Entonces… ¿un beso puede hacer que una persona se empiece a fijar en otra?

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunta la sacerdotisa regresando y sentándose al lado de la niña.

-De los besos –aclaró el pequeño sacando una paleta de su bolsillo y ofreciéndole otra a la pequeña.

-¿Besos? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Es sólo que Rin preguntó si eran importantes.

-Si, yo no los conozco y tengo curiosidad –dijo mientras sonreía sonrojada.

-Ah, bueno, es un tema interesante… pero es hora de que preparemos la comida, ¿Sango me ayudas?

-Claro –la exterminadora la siguió mientras el monje empezaba a preparar el fuego.

-Rin, iré a buscar unos peces con Kirara ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Lo siento Shippou, prefiero quedarme aquí descansando.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en unos minutos, Kirara vamos –el pequeño caminó junto al youkay mientras comía su paleta.

La niña no estaba cansada, había notado que esa era una excelente oportunidad, todos estaban preocupados de sus tareas así que ella podría acercarse sin problemas a la cueva. Caminó sigilosamente y observó al joven durmiendo, podía notar que de vez en cuando se quejaba y tosía, sintió pena por él ya que ella sabía lo doloroso que podía ser un resfriado… fijó sus ojos en la espada a un lado, se acercó en silencio logrando tomarla, de pronto un nuevo quejido del hanyou la tensó pero luego suspiró aliviada al ver que no había sido descubierta.

Rin corría rápidamente por el bosque, sintiéndose horrible al haber hecho eso pero consolándose al saber sus razones, ella tenía derecho a luchar también, quería que su deseo se cumpliera y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

-¡Maldita mocosa del demonio! –gritó saliendo de la cueva llamando al atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

-¡Esa chiquilla me robó a Tetsaiga! –dijo y luego tosió.

-¿Rin? –la sacerdotisa la buscó con su mirada tratando de encontrarla- pero ella no sería capaz…

-¿Estás seguro Inuyasha? –preguntó el monje mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-¡Que si! ¡Yo les había dicho que Sesshoumaru la había enviado! Si la llego a encontrar ella… -perdió el equilibrio sentándose de golpe en el suelo.

-Inuyasha no te agites, ¿no ves que aun estás mal? –se acercó a él.

-¡Hay que ir por esa mocosa!

-Si, si, nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora regresa a la cueva.

-¡Pero…!

-Regresa Inuyasha –lo miró frunciendo el ceño, estaba muy mal como para hacer una persecución- Miroku, por favor ayúdalo a volver…

-Kagome ¿Qué harás? –Preguntó la exterminadora después de ver alejarse al monje con el hanyou- ¿irás a buscarla?

-Si, estoy segura de que Rin tuvo una razón para hacer esto, no creo que lo hiciera porque Sesshoumaru se lo pidiera, no dejes a Inuyasha seguirme o sino sólo complicará las cosas –vio que su amiga asentía y luego empezó a correr en dirección de la cueva que había visitado el día anterior.

Rin corrió como nunca lo había hecho, por si acaso la descubrían y trataban de alcanzarla, después de unos minutos vio con agrado que estaba a unos metros de su destino, aceleró sus pasos y logró por fin llegar, llamando la atención de los dos youkay que aun la esperaban en la misma posición, sorprendiéndolos por ese objeto en sus manos.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, he traído… a Tetsaiga… –decía la niña mostrándole la espada en sus manos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y aun sin aliento.

-¡Pero niña! ¡¿Cómo fue que tú…? –Jaken casi se desmaya por la sorpresa, era imposible que esa niña hubiera logrado lo que tanto le había costado a él y a su amo, además que hubiera sido en unas pocas horas lo hacía aun más insólito.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, se acercó a la niña y trató de tomar la espada siendo rechazado enseguida, miró el daño de su mano y pudo comprobar que si era genuina, esa era la espada de su padre, lo que ahora no entendía era porque la tenía ella.

-¡Rin! –le gritó la chica que aparecía tras ella, estaba enfadada y se lo demostraba mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Señorita Kagome… -esperaba que fuera descubierta, pero no tan rápido… bajó su mirada fijándola en la espada que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué le robaste eso a Inuyasha? –Sus ojos viajaron desde la pequeña hacia el youkay- no me digas que tú la mandaste.

-¡No! ¡El señor Sesshoumaru no tiene la culpa! –Se apresuró- ¡Fue mi idea!

-¿Por qué Rin? –vio claramente su tristeza, estaba apunto de llorar, eso logró amainar su enfado.

-Es que… si lograba traerle la espada al señor Sesshoumaru él accedió a cumplirme un deseo… -dijo apenada, no quería ser una molestia para ellos que tan bien la habían tratado, ni quería que la chica la odiara por eso.

-¿Un deseo? –Arqueó una ceja mirando nuevamente al youkay- ¿es que te crees un genio o algo así? –notó la confusión que causaron sus palabras y se corrigió- ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para robar?

-Es que yo tengo un deseo de cumpleaños… por eso… yo nunca quise hacer algo malo… lo siento… -sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, avergonzada y triste, en verdad no quería ser una molestia…

-Rin… no llores… -se arrodilló frente a la niña tratando de borrar sus lágrimas- no estoy enfadada y estoy segura de que Inuyasha te va a perdonar, pero tienes que prometerme que nunca más vas a hacerlo… robar es malo y tú eres una niña buena ¿no? –Vio que ella asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió- tengo que llevarle la espada a Inuyasha, no puedo dejársela a Sesshoumaru –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la espada.

-Pero… -miró la espada y luego al youkay que se mantenía en silencio.

-No te preocupes, según entendí si le traías la espada él te cumpliría el deseo, nunca dijo que debía quedársela, así que igual cumpliste tu parte del trato.

La sacerdotisa se levantó y miró a Sesshoumaru siendo imitada por la niña, sus palabras le devolvieron la sonrisa e hicieron enfadar al youkay al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a cumplir con tu palabra? No me digas que no tienes honor… -se cruzó de brazos mirando la molestia del youkay y de su sirviente, no le importaba que la odiaran sólo quería defender los derechos de Rin.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… usted va a cumplir lo que prometió ¿cierto? –lo miró dudando en la respuesta, el demonio estaba evidentemente enfadado.

El youkay fijó su vista en la niña y luego en la mujer, era la cuarta vez que se la encontraba, eso era demasiado, además parecía que no lo respetaba ya que siempre le hablaba con demasiada confianza.

-Claro que lo cumplirá Rin, Sesshoumaru es un poderoso youkay con un gran orgullo, no podría perder su reputación ignorando una promesa que él mismo pronunció –sonrió ampliamente al ver que sus palabras tenían efecto en el demonio.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó para alegría de las chicas y sorpresa de su sirviente que estaba seguro que se iba a negar.

-Bueno yo… -jugó con sus dedos, al inicio del día tenía bien definido que le iba a pedir pero ahora no parecía una buena idea, no después de todo lo que le explicaron la señorita Sango y el señor Miroku, tendría que pensar en algo más efectivo, aunque se lo pidiera él no podría enamorarse de la joven, no, el señor Sesshoumaru no haría esas cosas… pensó en que podría ser más práctico, algo que pueda afectarlo a él y de paso sería perfecto si la afectara a ella…

-Vamos Rin, sin vergüenza, dile antes de que se arrepienta… -la animó la chica poniendo sus manos en su hombros y empujándola suavemente haciéndole avanzar dos pasos frente al youkay.

-Yo quiero… -si, esa era una buena idea, según lo descubierto podría confundirlos a ambos y quizás si tenía suerte hacerlos sentir algo especial, además esa era una oportunidad única, él jamás aceptaría hacerlo amenos que pudieran obligarlo y ella podía hacerlo.

-Rin, no tengas miedo, Sesshoumaru cumplirá lo que pidas ¿no es así? –lo miró esperando su respuesta.

-Fue un trato –dijo haciéndole un desprecio restándole importancia al asunto.

Eso fue música para los oídos de la niña, él haría lo que le pidiera así que tendría que obedecer su deseo por muy estúpido y fantasioso que podría oírse, se paró firme enfocando su mirada en la del youkay, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes al ver que por fin iba a hablar.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, mi deseo es que bese a la señorita Kagome.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	5. Beso

**Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, después de tanta espera vengo a dejarles un nuevo capitulo de este fic, estoy muy muy feliz de que les haya gustado mi historia y espero que sigan apoyando a Rin en todos sus planes!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que esta conti les agrade.**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso<strong>

Había sido un hermoso día, si… había sido porque ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol manchaba de rojo el cielo pero aun más brillante que ese paisaje eran las mejillas de la sacerdotisa, no podía dar crédito al deseo de la pequeña niña, si lo hubiera sabido tal vez no la habría animado tanto.

El silencio era tenso y aun no era roto por ninguno de los presentes, la petición de la niña era simplemente "absurda", no había otra palabra… ni Kagome, ni Sesshoumaru, ni Jaken podían pensar en otra para describirla.

-¡NIÑA ESTUPIDA! ¡¿Cómo le pides eso a mi amo? –dijo cuando por fin reaccionó, sus ojos ya estaban normales después de casi desorbitarse por la sorpresa, si no fuera un demonio estaba seguro que podría haberle dado un paro cardíaco.

La niña sonreía ampliamente, no le importaban las eternas quejas de Jaken, no, lo realmente importante era que su deseo fuera cumplido.

-R-Rin… ¿n-no te habrás equivocado? –La sacerdotisa se arrodilló frente a ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y sonriendo nerviosa- ¿es un error verdad? ¿Una broma?

Sesshoumaru la miró en silencio, gracias a su estoica reacción nadie pudo ver su verdadera sorpresa, esa niña tenía que estar bromeando, él nunca accedería a tamaña estupidez.

-No es broma, quiero que el señor Sesshoumaru la bese, señorita Kagome –respondió sonriendo, completamente ignorante de la magnitud de sus palabras, sabía que era algo extraño y que a ellos les costaría, pero en realidad no entendía el verdadero suplicio que podría significar.

-No lo haré –se volteó dándole la espalda a la niña, no tenía intención de seguir su tonto juego.

-Pero señor Sesshoumaru, usted lo prometió… -se defendió Rin ante la negativa- usted dijo que haría cualquier cosa que quisiera, hicimos un trato y usted aceptó…

-No seré parte de tu juego –sentenció mirándola de soslayo, mostrándole que no mentía.

La niña sintió que sus planes se derrumbaban, miró a la sacerdotisa que volvía a pararse pero aun parecía no entender palabra alguna, esa vez ella no podría ayudarla… tenía que pensar en algo rápido…

-Niña estúpida, ¿acaso en verdad pensaste que mi amito haría algo así? –Se cruza de brazos- ¡Un gran youkay como él nunca lo haría!

Ese último comentario le dio una idea, era tonta, quizás un poco peligrosa, pero debía ponerla en práctica… además había visto la actitud de la señorita Kagome, tal vez podría imitarla…

-Lo sé, señor Jaken, un gran youkay no podría hacerlo… -dijo fingiendo decepción- pero, un gran youkay tampoco rompería una promesa ¿verdad? El honor es algo importante para un demonio… ¿o me equivoco señor Jaken? –lo miró cabizbaja, sin dejarle ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

-E-eso… -Jaken temió su respuesta, la niña lo miraba ansiosa y su amito casi lo asesinaba con sus ojos- ¡no me preguntes estupideces!

-Pero, yo creo que besar a alguien no es tan difícil… ¿un beso es más importante que el orgullo? Yo no lo sabía… -ahora miró al youkay que se mantenía en silencio, vio con grata sorpresa que sus palabras habían hecho efecto, fantástico, debía recordar esa estrategia por si en algún otro momento la necesitara.

Kagome estaba algo aturdida por el deseo de la niña, pero por fin había caído a la realidad, escuchó perfectamente las palabras de Rin descubriendo al instante sus verdaderas intenciones, estaba tratando de herir el orgullo de Sesshoumaru, quería hacerlo cumplir su deseo a toda costa… la sacerdotisa suspiró pesadamente, esas simples palabras no podrían con el frío youkay, no, Sesshoumaru era más perceptivo que ella misma, de seguro y podría descubrir el plan de la niña que…

No puede ser…

Tiene que ser una broma…

…

Silencio general…

La mente de todos los presentes fueron desconectadas en un segundo, algunos por la extrema sorpresa, bueno, todos por la extrema sorpresa pero sólo dos de ellos podrían expresarlo en palabras ya que los otros dos tenían sus bocas ocupadas.

Mientras Jaken se desmayaba y perdía el conocimiento la niña miraba con estrellas en sus ojos aquella hermosa escena, los milagros si existen y había ocurrido el primero antes de su cumpleaños.

Sesshoumaru había tomado la mano de Kagome, jalándola hacia si, sellando sus labios antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier quejido, simplemente cumpliendo con el estúpido deseo que le habían impuesto, la sacerdotisa no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos, no tuvo tiempo ni de golpear o corresponder al youkay, no, eso había sido algo inesperado, irreal… debía estar en una pesadilla, pero ese demonio nunca ocupó un espacio en su subconsciente como para soñar con él, no, era hasta absurdo el pensar que lo estaba soñando…

El youkay se preguntó cuanto debía durar aquello, nadie había estipulado un tiempo límite y él tampoco sabía cuanto debería durar un beso, jamás tuvo que pensar en cosas tan innecesarias como esas… sus ojos podían ver claramente a los marrones frente a él, lo miraban sorprendidos, temerosos, la mujer estaba aterrada, tuvo que reprimir un impulso de sonreír contra sus labios, concentrándose en la estúpida situación a la que había accedido sin darse cuenta, convenciéndose que esa niña sólo pensaba en tonterías.

Fueron segundos, no los contaron, no tenían cabeza para eso, simplemente se preocuparon de alejarse lo que más pudieron después de deshacer el contacto, la niña miró ansiosa la reacción de ambos, no sabía que debía pasar después de eso, no sabía que esperarse…

-¡Eres un estúpido! –le gritó la sacerdotisa para luego salir corriendo abrazándose a la espada en sus manos, juraba que nunca regresaría a ese lugar, no quería ver al youkay nunca más.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo el demonio a la niña mirándola fríamente para luego irse en dirección contraria a la mujer.

Rin no supo si eso era bueno o malo, la señorita Kagome estaba furiosa, jura haber visto una lágrima en sus ojos, faltó solamente que golpeara al señor Sesshoumaru, mientras que él actuaba como siempre, sus ojos eran igual de fríos y ni se preocupó por seguir a la chica… quizás no fue una buena idea después de todo.

-¡Por fin llegaste Kagome! –le gritó el zorrito sonriéndole junto a sus amigos.

-¡Tetsaiga! ¿Atrapaste a esa chiquilla? –preguntó parándose de su sitio, ya no se sentía mal así que estaba junto a la fogata con sus amigos.

-¿Kagome? –Sango se levantó en el instante que notó sus mejillas extrañamente rojas- ¿estás bien?

-Si, necesito dormir un poco –dejó junto al hanyou la espada, esquivando sus ojos, sonrió antes de marcharse a la cueva sin mirar directamente a nadie.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –Inuyasha revisó su espada para verificar si tenía algún daño.

-No lo sé, la señorita Kagome estaba extraña –al igual que todos miró hacia la cueva, preocupados pero respetando el descanso de la chica.

Kagome se envolvió en su saco de dormir, tapándose hasta la cabeza, ocultando de si misma ese maldito sonrojo de su rostro, no tenía derecho… ese demonio no tenía derecho a haber hecho eso… se giró de un lado a otro, no tenía sueño, esa noche sería imposible dormir, maldición… abrió el saco de dormir, incorporándose, sentándose sin poder hacer mas…

-¡Maldito demonio! –gritó deshaciéndose de toda su furia, sin importarle la posible preocupación de sus amigos, sólo quería descargar todo el enfado que no pudo en ese momento, si hubiera reaccionado con tiempo podría haberlo golpeado, sus manos temblaban por la bofetada que no habían podido dar… si lo veía de nuevo, si se le cruzaba por el camino jura que lo hará.

Sesshoumaru había caminado sin rumbo fijo, quería apartarse de la niña, estaba furioso, su orgullo había sido herido al tocar a una humana, pero no a cualquier humana, no, tenía que ser esa mujer que acompaña al inepto de ese híbrido, si él lo supiera de seguro que se enfadaría… ese pensamiento no le pareció tan desagradable, después de todo había tomado algo que le pertenecía a ese hanyou, lo había tomado sin su permiso y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo… esta bien, no había sido una total pérdida.

-Tonterías… -se sentó en una roca, sabía que estaba tratando de autoconvencerse, tratando de ver cordura en algo completamente absurdo, simplemente no existía razón suficiente para aceptar lo que había sucedido, no, pero tampoco tenía que pensar tanto en ello, había sido para cumplir el estúpido trato que hizo con la niña, porque todo youkay que se respete sabe que el orgullo y el honor es lo más importante, no podía dejarse intimidar por algo tan simple y ridículo como un beso, eso no merecía su preocupación y el que fuera con una humana lo hacia aun más inútil, no, él no podría inquietarse como por algo así… no, no tenía porque…- estúpida niña…

Rin vio como el demonio que estaba desmayado recobraba la conciencia, casi como despertando de una pesadilla, una estúpida pesadilla que no podía ser realidad.

-¿Dónde está mi amito? –preguntó notando su ausencia.

-Se fue por ahí –le respondió indicándole con su dedo la dirección- la señorita Kagome también se marchó.

-Esa humana no me importa –se cruza de brazos- espero que nunca la volvamos a ver.

-¡No diga eso señor Jaken! La señorita Kagome es una persona muy buena ¿a usted no le gustaría que nos acompañara?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya es bastante tener que soportarte a ti! –se quejó mirándola enfadado.

-Pero si ella estuviera con nosotros podría cuidarnos… -vio que el demonio le hacía un desprecio ignorando sus razones- ella sabe cocinar muy rico, si estuviera con nosotros usted no tendría que cocinar nunca más…

Jaken la miró de reojo, un poco interesado por lo último que la niña había comentado, quizás y no sería una real molestia tenerla con ellos… ¡¿pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡No! ¡Nunca lo permitiría! Volvió a hacer un nuevo desprecio ofendido por sus propios pensamientos.

-Kagome… Kagome ¿estás bien? –le preguntaba la exterminadora que había ido a verla, claramente todos escucharon su grito desde la cueva y después de unas cuantas discusiones con Inuyasha ella había ido en su lugar para ver que le pasaba.

-Estoy bien Sango, sólo tengo sueño… -volvió a acostarse, tapándose hasta la cabeza, no quería que su amiga notara su sonrojo.

-Kagome, no sacas nada con esconder tu rostro, vi claramente cuando llegaste que estabas sonrojada… ¿Qué pasó al ir a buscar la espada?

-Bueno… -se incorporó, avergonzada por su sonrojo y por el recuerdo recurrente en su mente, reflexionó unos segundos si debía contarle pero después se convenció, después de todo no había sido gran cosa, no tenía para que ocultárselo a ella… con dificultad y extrema vergüenza empezó con su relato, poniendo especial énfasis en que había sido forzada, que ella no era parte de esa conspiración en su contra y que el youkay era un total desalmado.

Sango escuchó atentamente cada palabra, terminando también sonrojada pero no tan intenso como el de su amiga, había sido una historia interesante, en ocasiones sintió el impulso de reírse pero prefirió reprimirse… cuando su amiga terminó la exterminadora sintió que quizás ella y el monje tenían parte de culpa, ellos le habían contado a Rin los efectos que podían tener los besos… y ahora que lo piensa…

-Rin quiere que tú y Sesshoumaru se enamoren… -dijo al ver que la sacerdotisa había finalizado.

-¿Eh? P-pero… ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos hablando antes de hacer la comida? Ella nos había preguntado cómo dos personas se podían enamorar rápidamente… quizás quiera que tú y él estén juntos…

-¿En qué estará pensando esa niña…? ¿Cómo puede creer que yo y… y ese demonio podamos estar juntos?

-No lo se, pero ella debe tener un objetivo, después de todo se ha tomado muchas molestias para lograrlo, venir a hablar con nosotros, robar a Tetsaiga, hacer que Sesshoumaru te bese –mientras habla enumera casa paso con sus dedos- en verdad se está esforzando.

-Pero, ella no puede querer que nosotros nos enamoremos… eso es imposible…

-Imposible es que Sesshoumaru te besara y ya ves que se cumplió –sonrió sin poder reprimir más su impulso.

-Sango no te burles… -pidió un poco ofendida.

-No me burlo, pero debes aceptarlo, que Sesshoumaru bese a alguien no es algo de todos los días y que precisamente fuera a ti lo hace aun más interesante –ahora una carcajada se le escapó.

-¡Sango! –Exclama mientras se cruza de brazos- no me hace gracia.

-Lo siento, lo siento… y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta calmando su risa.

-No pienso ver a ese demonio nunca más y si se me cruza en algún momento le partiré la cara de una bofetada.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres impresionante! –Aplaude mientras su amiga le muestra su puño alzado- supongo que no debemos comentarle nada a Inuyasha.

-¡Ni lo menciones! Si él se entera de seguro que va a buscarlo y de paso podría hacerle algo a la pequeña Rin.

-Tienes razón… -suspira- bueno, esto será un secreto.

-¿Por qué a mi…? ¿Qué quiere Rin de mí? –pregunta mientras vuelve a acostarse pero esta vez sin taparse.

-Sea lo que sea de seguro no es algo malo, piensa que es el deseo de una niña pequeña.

-Si, pero me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que querrá como para tratar de enamorarnos? No entiendo…

Rin miraba al cielo estrellado aun esperando el regreso del youkay, ese plan no había funcionado como quería, al parecer los había separado más aunque eso pareciera imposible, tenía que ingeniárselas para que pudieran estar juntos o por lo menos que soportaran la presencia del otro como lo hacían antes… parecía que había dado cinco pasos atrás en vez de avanzar, pero su aun ingenua mente no notaba que las emociones ya habían sido efectivamente desordenadas, después de todo aun era una niña, hasta que no viera un cambio obvio en su actitud no podría cantar victoria.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	6. Ayuda

**Konnichiwa!**

**Un nuevo capitulo de este fic que no se cuan largo será, lo único seguro que no será tanto como los otros dos que escribo u.u**

**Me alegra que apoyen a Rin en sus ocurrencias ya que ella se merece una buena mamá, y que mejor a Kagome para eso si es la única capaz de enfrentar a nuestro orgulloso youkay xD **

**Saludos a todas y que estén bien! ^^**

**:**::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayuda<strong>

Buen día, mal día, eso en realidad no importaba, las emociones no estaban muy adecuadas para preocuparse por el clima en realidad, por un lado estaba la sacerdotisa que parecía vagar en las nubes, ignorando cada palabra que el hanyou le decía comenzando a enfadarlo y cayendo sin notarlo en una futura discusión, por otro lado el youkay seguía igual que siempre, no les dejaba ver ni a su sirviente ni a la niña sus recurrentes pensamientos en algo ajeno a su tranquilidad, por el recuerdo de ese desagradable acontecimiento además de la indescriptible sensación que generaba en su interior… mientras que la pobre niña seguía partiéndose la cabeza para dar con un nuevo plan, no podía pensar en nada, ahora ni el señor Sesshoumaru ni la señorita Kagome podrían facilitarle las cosas.

Rin pensó como nunca lo había hecho, casi desesperándose al no encontrar una clara idea, muchas asaltaban a su mente pero ninguna parecía realizable, era difícil, ahora había vuelto a parecer imposible… sus pensamientos fueron desconcentrados al ver que el youkay se levantaba de su asiento, marchándose como siempre junto a Jaken, indicándole que no podía dejar su lugar y si lo hacía él no la iría a buscar… la niña suspiró, el señor Sesshoumaru estaba más molesto que de costumbre y no era recomendable el desobedecerlo, ese día sería un total desperdicio al estar sola sin poder hacer nada…

Observó a su alrededor y sonrió por el lindo jardín que la rodeaba, ni siquiera lo había notado por todas sus preocupaciones, quizás sería una buena idea el hacer un collar de flores para el señor Sesshoumaru a ver si la perdonaba y también podría hacer uno para la señorita Kagome por si la vuelve a ver.

-Kagome… ¿piensas ir? –le pregunta la exterminadora acercándose a su lado.

-Si Sango, quiero hablar con Rin para entender que es lo que quiere –responde mientras arregla sus cosas en su mochila.

-¿No te importa encontrarte con Sesshoumaru? –la mira de reojo esperando ver que reacción tendría a sus palabras.

-Haré todo lo posible por no verlo, pero si es así aprovecharé de saldar cuentas pendientes con ese demonio –empuñó su mano conteniendo el enfado que significaba el recordar esa incomoda situación.

-Te cuidado Kagome… no sabes de que es capaz Sesshoumaru si lo desafías…

-No te preocupes Sango, todo estará bien –le sonríe y se ajusta la mochila en su hombro- bueno, es hora de irme.

-Repíteme otra vez ¿Por qué te tienes que ir justo ahora? –pregunta el hanyou arqueando una ceja.

-Inuyasha ya te dije que tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a mi época, prefiero marcharme ahora para estar de regreso en la noche, así que no te quejes porque ni siquiera iré a clases para poder volver lo antes posible.

-Pero ¡¿Por qué ahora? ¿No te das cuenta de que no hemos encontrado ningún fragmento hace días? –se cruza de brazos.

-Por eso te dije que volveré hoy mismo, deja de quejarte –se acerca a Kirara que se transforma en un gran youkay.

-¡Pero!

-Inuyasha déjala en paz –lo interrumpe el pequeño kizune- ya te dijo que volvería en la noche.

-La señorita Kagome ha sacrificado mucho por venir a esta época, déjala marcharse tranquila Inuyasha.

-Si, además mientras más la demores más tardará en volver –se acerca a la sacerdotisa acariciando la cabeza de Kirara- Kirara por favor, obedece las ordenes de Kagome… ¿si? –Sonríe al ver que el youkay responde con un aullido- Kagome que estés bien y cuida tus palabras con él…

-Si Sango, estaré bien, no te preocupes –le sonríe y se sube en el youkay para luego alzar el vuelo, agitando su brazo se despide de sus amigos pidiéndoles disculpas en silencio por la pequeña mentira, no podía decirle a Inuyasha que iba a hablar con Rin ya que él no la hubiera dejado o peor aun quizás hubiera querido acompañarla y complicaría aun más las cosas- Kirara no vamos a ir al pozo, por favor quiero que busques el olor de la pequeña Rin ¿podrías hacerlo? –preguntó acariciando la cabeza del youkay viendo como esta aullaba afirmativamente mientras cambiaba de camino.

La pequeña niña ya tenía un collar de flores terminado, era el más grande ya que ese estaba pensado para el youkay, ahora le faltaba uno para la señorita Kagome, quería hacerlo con las flores más hermosas del jardín para que así la joven pudiera perdonarla por el mal rato que la hizo pasar, cortó todas las flores que encontró terminando por fin con su quehacer, miró su regalo pero le pareció que no era tan especial como quería que fuese, le faltaba algo, quizás un adorno en el centro… pero ¿Qué podría ser? Miró todas las flores pero ninguna destacaba sobre las otras, no había nada que pudiera usar…

Kagome pasó sobrevolando el lugar donde se encontraba Rin, sonriendo al reconocerla, le pidió a Kirara que la dejara unos metros más alejada por si acaso se encontraba Sesshoumaru cerca, no tenía interés en encontrarse con él así que tendría que ser cautelosa al acercarse, antes de que se marchara le agradeció acariciando su cabeza e indicándole que debía ir a buscarla a ese mismo lugar en la noche, alzó la vista siguiendo en el cielo al demonio mientras se alejaba y después emprendió el camino hacia el jardín en donde había visto a la niña.

-¡Es perfecta! –exclamó Rin al encontrar una hermosa rosa que crecía en una grieta, era el adorno perfecto para su collar pero el único inconveniente era que se encontraba en la orilla de un acantilado, se veía peligroso… tragó saliva al ver la larga caída hasta el bosque más abajo, pero habían muchas rocas que sobresalían así que con un poco de cuidado podría acercarse y cortarla, se demoró unos segundos hasta decidirse, después de todo ese era un sacrificio válido con tal de que la señorita Kagome la perdonara.

-Rin… ¿dónde estás? –miró hacia todos los lados al llegar al jardín, estaba segura de que ese era el lugar pero no podía ver ni a la niña ni a los youkay que viajaban a su lado- ¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Señorita Kagome…? –Esa voz la desconcentró, haciéndola fallar en apoyar su pie en una de las piedras quedando colgando con sólo las fuerzas de sus manos- ¡Ayuda!

Kagome escuchó el grito desde el borde del precipicio, corrió lo más rápido que pudo encontrándose con la niña apunto de caerse.

-¡¿Rin? ¡Espera, ya te ayudo! –sin pensarlo bien empezó a bajar afirmándose de las piedras, acercándose a la niña, apoyando su pie en la roca más firme que encontró se estiró tratando de tomar una de las pequeñas manos que ya perdían la fuerza- ¡Rin! ¡Toma mi mano!

-¡No puedo! ¡Me voy a caer! –empezó a llorar, más que por el miedo de caer por la frustración que sentía al hacer todo mal, quería regalarle algo lindo a la joven y terminó poniendo en peligro sus dos vidas.

-¡No te caerás! ¡Confía en mi Rin! ¡Estira tu mano! –Alzó su mano tratando de alcanzarla, esperando que la niña también lo intentara- ¡Yo tomaré tu mano así que no tengas miedo! –Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, viendo con agrado que lo lograba- tú puedes, eres una niña muy fuerte, ya verás que las dos saldremos de esto juntas…

Rin cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y soltó su mano izquierda, estirándola todo lo que podía, sintiendo con las puntas de sus dedos a la mano de la joven pero sin poder alcanzarla aun, las fuerzas de su otro brazo se estaba agotando y en cualquier momento se iba a soltar, les quedaba sólo segundos de fuerzas a su mano para que la niña se soltara, en sus mentes ambas contaron hasta tres poniendo todo su esfuerzo en el último intento, al mismo tiempo que Rin soltaba la piedra la sacerdotisa alcanzó a tomar su muñeca, jalándola hacia sí y abrazándola en el acto.

-Ves que si pudimos –le sonrió más tranquila al sentirla junto a ella.

-Si señorita Kagome –sonrió avergonzada mientras se aferraba con fuerzas al pecho de la joven, le gustaban sus abrazos de eso estaba segura.

-Ahora sólo queda subir… -miró hacia arriba viendo que no era una gran distancia pero aun así era algo difícil, más ahora que también cargaba a la niña… calculó la distancia y los pasos que tendría que dar, las piedras que se veían firmes y aquellas que tenía que evitar, abrazó con más fuerzas a la pequeña y respiró profundamente- muy bien Rin, ahora tenemos que subir, no te sueltes por nada del mundo ¿esta bien?

-Si –asintió mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, afirmándose con fuerzas.

Kagome empezó a subir lentamente, cuidando sus pasos, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en su mano derecha que era la con la que se afirmaba… faltaba poco, tres pasos más y podría llegar hasta el borde, con un impulso pudo alcanzar la roca que estaba sobre su cabeza, ahora sólo faltaba apoyar su pie en una piedra más arriba para poder subir.

Sólo un poco más…

Logra apoyarse sonriendo al notar que sólo centímetros la separaban de la cima cuando sintió que algo se rompía, tardó tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando sintió el nuevo peso en su mano derecha, la piedra en la que se estaba apoyando se rompió por el exceso de peso dejándola colgando dependiendo sólo de su mano.

-Kagome…

Rin se aferró con muchas más fuerzas a la sacerdotisa, presintiendo el final de aquello, preparándose para una horrible caída, las lágrimas se secaron por el miedo, ya no podía llorar aunque quisiera.

-No… no te preocupes Rin…

Kagome cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, pidiendo a su mano resistir hasta que le fuera posible, hasta poder encontrar un nuevo soporte para sus pies que colgaban o que quizás alguien llegara a ayudarlas… pero en realidad ninguna de las dos opciones le sonaban posibles, aunque tratara no podría alcanzar ninguna de las piedras sin correr el peligro de soltarse y caer, por otro lado nadie sabía que ellas estaban ahí, sus amigos estaban lejos y creían que ella estaba en su época…

Pasó un minuto y su mano dolía demasiado, estaba entre sorprendida y decepcionada por la fuerza de su brazo, no podría resistir mucho tiempo, sintió un dedo ceder ante el peso al mismo tiempo que el dolor se agudizaba, se mordió el labio tratando de tranquilizarse y concentrarse en aguantar, sólo unos segundos más, quizás y un milagro podría ocurrir… dos minutos se completaron y sólo tres dedos seguían en su quehacer, ahora si la caída era inminente, en cualquier segundo… cerró aun más los ojos, pidiéndole al cielo un milagro, que pasara algo que las socorriera, que alguien las ayudara… pensó en Inuyasha, lo que le gritaría en ese momento si la encontrara, lo rápido que él podría salvarla, tomaría su mano y las levantaría, con sólo eso, él tenia las fuerzas suficientes… si tan sólo estuviera ahí con ella, lo necesitaba, quería verlo… por favor…

-Inuyasha…

Rin levantó la vista al escuchar ese susurro, la señorita Kagome estaba asustada y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el joven Inuyasha, en verdad lo quería… tal vez no era buena idea el separarlos… quizás y ese amor era más fuerte que su deseo por tener una mamá que la cuidara… sintió una presión en el pecho, no, ella quería que la señorita Kagome se quedara a su lado, que la quisiera, que la mimara como nunca lo habían hecho, ella era perfecta, sólo ella, nadie más podría hacerlo bien, además nadie más podría aguantar y estar al lado del señor Sesshoumaru, él nunca aceptaría a nadie eso era seguro, pero si llegaba a hacerlo la única capaz de hacerlo cambiar de idea era ella, después de todo es la única que se ha atrevido a desafiarlo, a encararlo con tanta valentía y confianza…

-Él nos salvara…

Kagome escuchó esas palabras de la niña sin entender su significado, Inuyasha no podría salvarlas aunque quisiera, era imposible el que lo descubriera… entonces pensó en la otra posibilidad, en algo que había pasado por alto… el youkay, él podría volver a donde estaba la niña para buscarla, podría encontrarlas y salvarlas antes de caer, quizás y ese milagro podría cumplirse, era posible, quizás y el destino volvía con una de sus bromas y los hacia encontrarse por quinta vez seguida… tal vez no estaba todo perdido…

Un tercer dedo fue vencido y la caída iba a ocurrir, las dos chicas cerraron sus ojos con fuerzas, contando los segundos en su cabeza, pensando cuanto tardarían en tocar el suelo y abrazándose aun más a quien tenían a su lado…

-Sesshoumaru…

La niña abrió los ojos ante ese suspiro, la joven esta vez había nombrado al demonio, a él estaba llamando para que la salvara, no al señor Inuyasha, se sintió tonta por querer sonreír en un momento como ese pero no podía evitar sentir una luz de esperanza en su interior, tenían que salir de eso con bien, por favor, ahora tenía más razones por las que esforzarse, sentía que su deseo volvía a ser realizable…

La fuerza se desvaneció dejándolas indefensas ante la gravedad, iban a caer, iban a estrellarse en el suelo y morir sin poder hacer nada… pero algo las alertó, a la niña el hecho que la caída duraba demasiado y a la sacerdotisa que su mano había sido atrapada, ambas abrieron sus ojos encontrándose con algo que las alivió y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, la pequeña sonrió y la joven no pudo reaccionar, la mano fue jalada hacia arriba salvándolas y dejándolas en tierra firme, ambas quedando en el suelo, sentadas, tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo niña? –le gritó el demonio verde al verlas.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, señor Jaken… -la niña bajó la mirada ante las miradas furiosas de ambos youkay.

-Te dije que no debías moverte –le dijo frunciendo el ceño al ser ignorado por la pequeña otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero quería recoger una flor que estaba ahí… era un regalo para la señorita Kagome… yo no quería…

Jaken estaba preparando un nuevo grito mientras que Sesshoumaru iba a pronunciar otro regaño cuando todos fueron callados de improviso, un golpe en la mejilla de la niña, una bofetada que había sido hecha no con furia sino con frustración y tristeza, los tres pares de ojos atónitos se posaron en la sacerdotisa frente a la pequeña quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas aprisionadas en sus ojos, Rin sólo pudo tocar la zona golpeada con una de sus manos, sintiendo el dolor y la tristeza que eso le había provocado, reflexionando en que quizás la idea de que esa joven fuera su madre no era perfecta después de todo.

-Escúchame bien Rin, no quiero que NUNCA vuelvas a hacerlo, pudiste haber muerto, ambas podríamos haber caído…

-Pero… -se quería defender, pero fue callada con algo aun más sorpresivo, con ese contacto con el que ya se había acostumbrado y había aprendido a añorar.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca, Rin, tienes que entender que hay cosas que no puedes hacer, aun eres pequeña, eres sólo una niña, no tienes por qué regalarme algo tan difícil… por favor promete que nunca más harás algo como esto…

Rin sintió como la joven temblaba levemente y no pudo más que asentir ante su petición, debía obedecer sus palabras, la abrazó con fuerzas llorando en su pecho, desasiéndose de todo el miedo pasado y sintiendo que quería aun más a la chica, si, ella era perfecta, ella iba a ser su madre costara lo que costara.

Kagome acarició la cabeza de la niña consolando su llanto, no había querido golpearla pero en ese momento las emociones estaban tan descontroladas que simplemente no lo pudo evitar, entonces fue que recién sintió los ojos sobre ella, el youkay la miraba fijamente y en silencio, la sacerdotisa creía que al volverlo a ver iba a sentir sólo rabia y frustración por lo del día anterior, pero en vez de eso sólo era alivio y tranquilidad, quizás por que había sido él quien las había salvado, así que lo único que supo hacer fue sonreírle amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru –amplió su sonrisa sin importarle el instantáneo desprecio a sus palabras, sintiendo que eso sólo la entretenía en ese momento- y a ti también Jaken.

-¡No digas tonterías humana estúpida! –le hace un desprecio sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Por qué está rojo señor Jaken? –le preguntó la niña refregándose los ojos quitando las últimas lágrimas.

-¡Niña estúpida, estás viendo cosas! –un nuevo desprecio y el sonrojo aumentó su intensidad causando risa en la sacerdotisa y curiosidad en la pequeña.

-Señorita Kagome ¿se queda a comer? –le preguntó alzando su vista sin deshacer aun el contacto.

-Este… -vio la alegría de la niña y le dolió el decepcionarla, después de todo aun era temprano y Kirara no iría por ella hasta la noche, miró de reojo al youkay esperando alguna negativa de su parte pero al ver su acostumbrado silencio sonrió- esta bien Rin, me encantaría.

-¡Que bien! ¡Vamos señor Jaken a buscar unos peces! –prácticamente arrastró al demonio que se quejaba enfadado, pensando en lo maravilloso de esa oportunidad, después de todo no sería un día perdido, las cosas entre la joven y el señor Sesshoumaru estaban mejores además de que podrían comer juntos, tenía que dar lo mejor de ella para avanzar algo.

Mientras que tras ellos estaban el youkay y la sacerdotisa, mirando sin verdadero interés el escandalo de quienes estaban en el agua, tratando de evitar la curiosidad que sentían por quien tenían a su lado y evadiendo las repentinas miradas que de vez en cuando se sorprendían entre ellos.

Continuará…

****:**::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****


	7. Descubrimiento

**Konnichiwa!**

**Me hice esperar pero nuevamente aquí estoy, les cuento que ya tengo la idea del próximo capitulo así que me falta escribirlo no mas… eso es lo más demoroso xD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad levantan el ánimo cuando estás cansada :)**

**Saludos a todas y abrazos también, espero leernos pronto! ^^  
><strong>**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Descubrimiento<strong>

Era una agradable tarde, faltaban horas para el anochecer así que la sacerdotisa estaba obligada a seguir en ese lugar, mientras que Rin y Jaken asaban unos peces junto a una fogata que habían preparado, la niña sonreía feliz aunque recibiera las constantes quejas y regaños del youkay por su exagerada alegría.

Kagome miró de soslayo a quien estaba sentado a cinco metros, mirándolo con interés, preguntándose si ese demonio siempre era igual de antisocial, suspiró pesadamente al aburrirse por ese extenso mutismo, no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo callada y Rin pareciera que la había olvidado ya que ni se acercaba a donde estaba.

-¿Dónde está el hibrido?

Esas palabras lograron sorprender a la chica, no por la pregunta sino por el hecho de que ese youkay había iniciado la conversación.

-Está en nuestro campamento, él cree que regresé a mi época –desvió la mirada al recordar su mentira, sintiéndose mal y pidiendo disculpas en silencio.

-Es un estúpido –sonrió de lado al ver lo fácil que era engañar al hanyou, después de todo era un inútil.

-Eso no es así, sólo confía en mí –abrazó sus rodillas, sintiéndose aun peor, notando que eso al parecer le agradaba a su acompañante- además tú no tienes derecho a llamarlo así.

-Yo puedo decir lo que quiera.

-Demonio estúpido –sonrió al ver su enfado- ¿ves que no te gusta?

Sesshoumaru le hizo un desprecio al mismo tiempo que la chica se reía, aquello llamó la atención de los dos cocineros, uno maldiciendo a la joven por su escandalo y la otra feliz por el buen ambiente que se veía entre el demonio y la chica.

-¿Falta mucho Rin? –le preguntó al ver que la observaba.

-No señorita Kagome, en unos segundos estarán listos –le sonrió.

-¿En verdad no necesitas ayuda? Porque si quieres yo…

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir al ver que la sacerdotisa se iba a levantar- usted es nuestra invitada, el señor Jaken y yo terminaremos, no se preocupe.

-Esta bien… -accedió no muy convencida al ver como el demonio gritaba unas cuantas maldiciones a la niña por obligarlo a cocinar, suspiró nuevamente y volvió a sentarse, estirando sus piernas y recargándose en sus manos, alzando su vista al cielo- este lugar es muy tranquilo…

El youkay la miró de soslayo, viendo como la chica cerraba sus ojos y sonreía, a los humanos parecía agradarles perder el tiempo…

-Rin cumple años en tres días ¿lo sabías Sesshoumaru? –preguntó volteando su rostro para mirarlo.

-Si –no desvió su vista y tampoco le importó el hecho de ser descubierto mirándola.

-¿Piensas hacer algo? ¿Celebrarlo o regalarle algo quizás? –sonrió entretenida ya que conocía la respuesta pero no pudo evitar querer preguntar.

-Esas son tonterías.

-Pero ella sólo es una niña, le hace mucha ilusión cumplir diez años ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué sabes cuanto cumple? –frunció el ceño, ella no tenía por qué saber tantos detalles sobre la niña.

-Pues porque nos contó cuando fue a visitarnos, nos dijo cuantos años cumplía y que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños… eso es muy triste para un niño… -bajó la mirada- por eso le dije que podía pedirme el regalo que quisiera y yo iba a ser lo que pudiera para dárselo… -una idea llegó a su mente haciéndola subir la mirada y fijarla en la niña- quizás por eso te pidió ese deseo… está tratando de lograr algo…

Sesshoumaru reflexionó esas palabras, era verdad, esa niña había estado extraña los últimos días, nunca lo obedecía pero tampoco había escapado tantas veces como entonces, de repente estaba inusualmente tranquila y callada y por sobre todas las cosas ese absurdo deseo que le había pedido era aun peor, si, esa niña se traía algo entre manos, pero ¿Qué podría ser?

Rin se sintió observada y volteando confirmó que tanto el señor Sesshoumaru y la señorita Kagome la estaban mirando fijamente, parecían serios, no enfadados, pero al parecer estaban pensando en algo complicado, eso era seguro.

-¡Niña fíjate! –Le gritó el youkay viendo como los pescados se quemaban- ¡pon más atención!

-Lo siento señor Jaken… -hizo una reverencia mientras escuchaba las eternas quejas del demonio para luego volver al agua a buscar más comida.

-Eso es muy gracioso –Kagome se rio al ver lo ocurrido, sobretodo por el enfado de Jaken, era un escandaloso aunque siempre pidiera silencio.

-Es algo innecesario –agregó frunciendo el ceño ante lo bullicioso de sus compañeros de viaje.

-Eres un amargado ¿sabias? Deberías ser más lindo con Rin, después de todo estoy segura de que ella te ve como su padre.

-Tonterías –Le hace un desprecio.

-Tonterías, innecesario, inútil, desagradable, patético… -empezó a decir mientras contaba con sus dedos- tu vocabulario es muy amplio Sesshoumaru, aunque siempre usas las mismas palabras.

-Humana estúpida.

-Ah, me faltaba eso –sonrió entretenida por el nuevo enfado de su acompañante, era entretenido el molestarlo, ni siquiera le importaba lo peligroso que podría ser… en realidad ya no sentía peligro a su lado, al contrario, se sentía segura, a gusto, casi como junto a Inuyasha… no, ¿en qué estaba pensando? En tonterías le diría Sesshoumaru si la escuchara… suspiró.

-¡Señorita Kagome, cocinaremos más pescados, espere unos minutos! –le gritó la niña con la nueva comida en sus manos.

-¡Muchas gracias Rin! –respondió sentándose bien para levantar una mano.

-Humana… -pensó en si continuar pero al ver que la chica volvía a contar con su mano simplemente le hizo un nuevo desprecio, era desesperante, lo sacaba de quicio esa confianza e insolencia con la cual lo trataba, pero lo peor era que la soportaba, que aun estaba en ese lugar junto a ella escuchando cada estupidez que decía, poniéndole atención, respondiéndole aunque fuera con maldiciones y ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque algo en esa mujer había despertado su interés, su curiosidad… ese inexplicable coraje, la valentía que tenía al ser la única en todo el mundo a tratarlo así, además el hecho de que no siempre hiciera cosas inútiles, como cuando regañó a la niña, sabía como enfadarse y castigar cuando era necesario, no era una simple humana que dejaba todo pasar y no le daba importancia a las cosas… maldición ¿Por qué tenía que gastar tanto tiempo pensando en ella solamente?

-¿Ya estás enojado? Yo no he dicho nada –se defendió al ver que el demonio la mirada enfadado.

-Cállate.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! –se cruzó de brazos ofendida, ese demonio era imposible, no sabía como tratar con él, ella no había dicho nada, ni siquiera lo había molestado… enfadada le hace un desprecio- gruñón…

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, ambos estaban enfadados aunque por diferentes razones, de vez en cuando se sorprendían mirándose de reojo apartando al instante la mirada haciendo de aquello algo más incomodo, Kagome estiró sus brazos con fuerzas deshaciéndose de cualquier frustración tratando de no seguir enfadada y convenciéndose que ese demonio es igual de grosero con todos, no solamente con ella…

-Dime Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué crees que quiera Rin? –preguntó abrazando sus rodillas mientras veía a la niña.

-No lo sé.

-Pero tu viajas con ella, debes tener alguna idea, ¿acaso no encuentras extraño el deseo que te pidió? –se sintió estúpida al notar que sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse.

-Si, es extraño –nota el cambio de color en las mejillas de la chica pero no lo entiende.

-Quizás sea algo que quiera para su cumpleaños… todo parece girar en torno a eso pero no se me ocurre que, a mi no me ha pedido ninguna cosa…

La sacerdotisa miró al cielo tratando de recordar algo mientras que el youkay buscó en el suelo, rememorando una conversación pasada, la primera vez que se mencionó el dichoso tema del cumpleaños, efectivamente ese día la niña le había pedido un regalo, en realidad no había reparado en ello ya que había sido algo tan estúpido y absurdo que no veía la necesidad de recordarlo, pero ahora que lo piensa… miró a la mujer a su lado y luego a la niña, atando cabos sueltos, el regalo que le había dicho, las constantes escapadas de Rin para estar con esa chica y el deseo que le había pedido…

-Eso es… -murmuró lo bastante fuerte como para ser escuchado por quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa? –miró al youkay interesada, parecía haber descubierto algo importante.

-Ya se lo que esa niña se propone –sonrió de lado por lo estúpido de la idea y en anticipación de la reacción que tendría la mujer por ella- hace días me dijo que quería una madre.

Kagome lo miró confundida, no sabía a que se refería, bueno, en realidad no entendía en donde caía ella en ese deseo… es decir, si quería una mamá ¿Qué podría tener que ver con ella…? Casi como si una ampolleta se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza una idea apareció, no la creyó, desconfió de su propia imaginación, no podía ser… era imposible…

-Ella quiere que tú seas su madre –agregó el youkay por si acaso la chica no había entendido, viendo con agrado la expresión de desconcierto que empezaba a notarse en su rostro y agradeciendo el hecho de que no gritara.

-Pero Rin… -miró a la niña, esa clase de idea… si, era absurda, imposible, pero no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, quizás querer ayudar en su deseo, ella misma recuerda cuando era niña y cuanto necesitó a su madre, aun ahora la necesita…

Sesshoumaru vio los ojos de la mujer temblar, esperaba que se enfadara con la niña, que fuera a pedirle una explicación y que tal vez le gritara pero al contrario de eso se había quedado extrañamente callada, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, no mirando a la niña, sino que viendo algo mucho más lejano, un recuerdo, una ilusión…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ocultando el tono de interés, no quería que ella lo notara pero si quería saber el porqué de esa reacción tan inusual.

-Me gustaría hacer su deseo realidad… -desvió la mirada hacia un lado, en dirección opuesta al demonio… lo que decía era verdad, si nada la atara ella estaría junto a la niña, la cuidaría lo mejor que pudiera, después de todo sólo viaja con Jaken y Sesshoumaru y siendo realistas ninguno de los dos son buenos prospectos de amor fraternal… pero no podía, ella es de otra época, tiene su familia, sus estudios, además debe reunir los fragmentos, están sus amigos… está Inuyasha…- pero es imposible…

-Entonces díselo –la desafió logrando que lo mirara.

-No puedo…

-Si no se lo dices seguirá con su estúpida idea.

-Pero no quiero ser la razón de que sus sueños se destruyan –frunció el ceño enfadada por lo insensible que podía ser ese demonio.

-Si no le dices lo haré yo –se levantó y vio que la sacerdotisa lo imitaba, mirándolo enfadada, desafiante.

-No le dirás nada.

-Tú no me mandas –la miró igual o más enfadado que ella, esa mujer no era nadie, no podía decirle lo que podía o no hacer.

-¿No te das cuenta de que son sus sueños?

-Sólo son cosas…

-Innecesarias –lo interrumpe- que algo sea inútil para ti no significa que para los demás lo sea, Rin es una niña y merece tener sueños, si ella quiere eso déjala, que trate de conseguirlo, que se esfuerce, si ve que es imposible ella misma lo entenderá y dejará de intentarlo, ella es una niña muy inteligente.

-Si la dejas seguirá haciendo planes absurdos, si le pasa algo por eso será tu culpa.

-¿Preocupado? –sonrió sin importarle lo enfadado que estaba el youkay o que tuviera razón, muy en el fondo ella quería que Rin tuviera éxito, aunque no lo creyera, aunque supiera que era algo imposible, no quería arrebatarle la esperanza de su deseo.

-No digas…

-Tonterías –lo interrumpió nuevamente riendo estrepitosamente, la tensión y preocupación de hace segundos ya había desaparecido, era más interesante el molestar a quien ya estaba apunto de desesperarse.

Rin y Jaken se acercaron con la comida a tiempo para ver a la chica reír y al youkay hacerle un desprecio, ambos pestañearon lentamente tratando de cuadrar aquella imagen pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿Ya está listo? –les preguntó sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Si señorita Kagome –Rin le extendió una varita en donde había un pescado asado.

-Muchas gracias Rin, huele delicioso –vio como la niña se sentaba a su lado y el pequeño demonio se sentaba un poco más alejado, eso le pareció gracioso pero prefirió no decir nada y comer, después de todo ya tenía hambre- está muy rico.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno!

Rin sonrió ampliamente, estaba feliz, eso era lo que quería, ese ambiente, estar los cuatro reunidos, compartiendo, comiendo, ese momento era simplemente perfecto y tendría que esforzarse para que no fuera de sólo una tarde, para que se repitiera siempre… para que fueran una familia feliz.

Continuará…

****:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****


	8. Nuevo Plan

**Konnichiwa!**

**He venido a actualizar este fic que tenía tan botado, gomene, trataré de no tardarme tanto con la continuación y agradezco a aquellas que me esperan, muchas gracias en verdad! No tengo ninguna intención de abandonarlo, tengan por seguro que lo terminaré :D**

**Agradeciéndoles la paciencia y todos sus comentarios los dejó con este nuevo capitulo esperando como siempre que le guste.**

**Se cuidan y que estén bien!**

**Sayooo!**

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Plan<strong>

¿Cuánto faltaba para la noche? ¿Dos? ¿Una hora? Las que faltaran en realidad no importaba, la niña se encontraba agradablemente recostada en el pasto, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la sacerdotisa, Jaken dormía apoyado en una roca, mientras que Sesshoumaru simplemente observaba el horizonte, disfrutando de la tranquilidad después de la escandalosa comida que habían tenido.

-Me gustaría que se quedara para siempre con nosotros señorita… -dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía que la joven le acariciaba el cabello.

Kagome enterneció su mirada, recordando el deseo secreto de la niña y la tristeza que le provocaba… Sesshoumaru las miró de soslayo, no había dicho nada de ese asunto, pensaba reprender a la niña y hacerla desistir de su capricho pero prefería esperar a ver que haría esa mujer.

-Sesshoumaru me contó del regalo que le pediste para tu cumpleaños Rin.

-¿Le contó? –abrió sus ojos notando la mirada de la chica, era dulce y triste a la vez, eso la hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

-Si, me dijo que quieres una madre… dime, ¿en verdad eso es lo que deseas?

-Si… más que cualquier cosa.

Vio sinceridad en los ojos de la niña haciendo que la verdad sólo doliera aun más, no quería quitarle la ilusión pero debía hacer algo para que ella dejara de idear planes innecesarios o peligrosos.

-¿Por qué está triste señorita Kagome? –preguntó preocupada, los ojos de la sacerdotisa parecían temblar… ella quería llorar.

-Yo no puedo Rin, no puedo ser tu madre –cerró sus ojos escapando de la reacción de la niña, sus palabras no eran verdaderamente firmes, dudó unos segundos de ellas, pero tenía que hacerlo, detener esa locura antes de que alguien saliera herido en verdad.

El youkay al escuchar aquello también cerró sus ojos, sorprendiéndose por las palabras de la sacerdotisa, no creyó que ella lo dijera, la última vez parecía empeñada en seguir con el juego de la niña, bueno, pasó lo inevitable, tarde o temprano él lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Rin escuchó esas palabras sintiéndolas mas que cualquiera de los tres, eso no era verdad, la señorita Kagome era perfecta, ella podría ser su madre, sonrió nerviosa, reteniendo las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, no, no era necesario, después de todo la joven iba a ser su madre porque ese era su deseo de cumpleaños…

-Pero… ¿Por qué dice eso…?

-Rin, yo no puedo quedarme contigo, yo…

-Si es porque soy muy ruidosa puedo cambiar, le prometo que no me volveré a escapar, siempre le haré caso… -se incorporó, sentándose y mirando fijamente a la chica que ya había abierto sus ojos.

-No dudo eso, eres una niña muy dulce, pero yo no puedo estar contigo, tengo a mis amigos, a mi familia… tengo… -desvió la mirada- tengo a alguien especial que me está esperando.

-El señor Inuyasha ¿verdad? Usted lo ama…

Kagome miró sorprendida a la niña, no esperaba esas palabras, no precisamente esas… mientras que Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero no le había gustado que ese nombre surgiera en la conversación.

-Rin, yo… lo siento…

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, no tiene porque disculparse –sonrió nerviosa al notar la mirada de la joven y el youkay sobre ella- en realidad yo no quiero a una mamá, soy feliz con el señor Jaken y el señor Sesshoumaru.

La sacerdotisa y el demonio vieron como la niña se levantaba para alejarse unos pasos corriendo, dándole la espalda a ambos, restregándose el rostro unas cuantas veces para luego voltear, sonriéndoles ampliamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y manchadas.

-Sólo era una broma así que no se preocupen, dígame señorita ¿tiene hambre?

-¿Eh?

-Si tiene hambre, porque a mi me dio hambre, iré a buscar unos peces ¡vuelo enseguida! –y sin dar tiempo a responder se fue corriendo hacia el rio, concentrándose en atrapar los peces, ignorando esa presión en su pecho, mojándose con el agua tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, era frustrante, dolía demasiado, el ser descubierta, el que le dijeran que su deseo era imposible… ella lo sabía, lo entendía, pero eso no evitaba el que quisiera cumplirlo, el tener a alguien que la amara, que la cuidara, ser feliz al lado de una madre, de la señorita Kagome y del señor Sesshoumaru, sería perfecto… tan perfecto que dolía…

Kagome quiso llorar, le rompió el corazón ver a la niña así, verla fallar en cada intento de atrapar un pez por su preocupación, se sintió horrible y se odió a si misma por haberlo hecho, quizás si era buena idea que el youkay hablara con ella… no, él hubiera sido demasiado brusco, cruel…

-Era inevitable –pronunció ante el silencio de la sacerdotisa.

-Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

-Si no lo hacías tú yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Y habría sido aun peor, la habrías regañado, la habrías hecho sentir horrible… –lo miró frunciendo el ceño, en este momento se sentía muy mal como para tolerar las palabras tan insensibles del demonio.

-Al igual que tú –sonrió de lado al ver como la tristeza fue rápidamente cambiada por enfado.

-Estúpido… -se cruzó de brazos, no pensaba seguir con esa discusión, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para ello.

La noche llegó y con ella Kirara quien vio a la sacerdotisa esperándola en el jardín, Kagome acarició la cabeza del youkay agradeciendo el haberla obedecido mientras sentía a su espalda la mirada insistente de la niña, sabía que esa despedida iba a doler más que otras… se acercó a ella arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, sonriéndole dulcemente, notando como la pequeña intentaba retener el llanto, la acercó hacia si abrazándola con fuerzas, acariciando su cabeza, susurrándole lo buena niña, inteligente y fuerte que era, le dijo que la visitaría cuando pudiera, que su regalo de cumpleaños quedaba pendiente y por sobre todas las cosas que la quería mucho… borró con el torso de su mano la única lágrima que venció a la pequeña para luego levantarse, sonreírle a Jaken quien le hizo un desprecio instantáneo y por último mirar al youkay, no le sonrió, aun estaba enfadada con él, pero no pudo evitar el querer despedirse, se acercó tres pasos, quedando frente a frente, siendo observada en silencio por todos los presentes, Jaken iba a gritar algo pero Rin lo calló oportunamente, después escucharía sus quejas, ese momento era importante.

-Gracias otra vez por la ayuda Sesshoumaru.

-No digas tonterías –le hace un desprecio.

-Trata de ampliar tu vocabulario para cuando nos veamos otra vez –frunce el ceño reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Cállate.

Kagome se subió a Kirara alejándose del grupo, la única que pareció sentir la despedida fue la niña que simplemente se fue a acostar sorprendiendo al pequeño demonio por su inusual depresión mientras que Sesshoumaru se limitó a ignorarla.

La noche no iba a ser precisamente agradable, Rin no podía dormir, el hecho de que todos sus planes de derrumbaran de esa manera no la dejaba tranquila, no podía ser, no podía darse por vencida tan fácil, ella en verdad quería tener una mamá, en verdad había aprendido a querer a la chica, extrañar sus abrazos, disfrutar su compañía… mientras más pensaba más le dolía, sentía que las lágrimas volvían a juntarse en sus ojos y que un nudo se formaba en su garganta… se levantó sin poder conciliar el sueño, notando que el señor Jaken dormía profundamente a unos metros de ella y el señor Sesshoumaru… el señor Sesshoumaru no estaba… se asustó, no era precisamente común el que los dejara solos sin avisar, bueno, si, pero igual le preocupaba… lo buscó, trató de encontrar su rastro adentrándose en el bosque, suspirando aliviada al verlo a unos metros, no quería incomodarlo por lo que fue cautelosa, se acercó despacio, en otra ocasión lo hubiera dejado solo sin querer molestarlo, pero en ese preciso momento necesitaba estar con alguien, no quería estar sola…

-Señor…

-Sesshoumaru.

Rin se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, escondiéndose al instante, notando el no ser descubierta, alzó la vista hacia la rama de un árbol encontrándose con un rostro conocido, era la señorita Kagura, no sabia desde cuando ni porque se encontraba en ese lugar pero le intrigó el hecho de que estuviera con el demonio…

-¿Qué te propones? –alzó su mirada fijándola en la mujer.

-Ya te lo dije –sonrió de lado al ver el enfado del youkay.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-Sólo estoy pidiendo tu guía, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Ese no es mi asunto –le da la espalda.

-Pero si te interesan los planes de Naraku ¿no es así? –Observa con agrado como el demonio la mira de soslayo- esta es una manera de descubrirlos.

-Perfectamente podrías hacerlo sola, no necesitas mi ayuda.

-Eso es verdad, pero… -desvía la mirada- yo tengo mis razones…

-Si esto es una trampa yo…

-No lo es –lo interrumpe- nunca podría ponerte una trampa a ti.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, repitiendo la petición en su mente, pensado en lo desagradable que era pero también lo beneficioso de descubrir los planes de ese maldito de Naraku- Al amanecer, si no apareces entonces no lo haré.

-Yo podría…

-No quiero a un sirviente de ese tipo cerca de mí, así que vete y regresa al amanecer –avanza unos pasos.

-Como quieras –saca una de las plumas de su cabeza y se marcha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta mirando el árbol que escondía a la niña, había sentido su presencia desde que llegó hasta ese lugar.

-Señor Sesshoumaru ¿Qué quería la señorita Kagura? –respondió saliendo de su escondite.

-Nada importante, vuelve a dormir –la mira enfadado.

-Esta bien…

Rin lo obedeció sin replicar, además se dio cuenta de que él también regresaba al campamento así que de todas formas no estaría sola, pero lo que en verdad le llamó la atención fue esa conversación, el señor Sesshoumaru había accedido ayudar a la mujer pero ¿a qué? De seguro al amanecer cuando regresara se enteraría pero lo más interesante era el hecho de recordar el amor de la señorita Kagura por el youkay, lo había olvidado y ahora que lo pensaba quizás eso era algo bueno, es decir, si ella lo quería de seguro y le gustaría viajar con ellos, lo que debía descubrir era si ella es un buen prospecto de madre, en realidad no estaba segura, habían sido pocas las veces que se había topado con ella y nunca han hablado… la niña miró fijamente al demonio que se sentó lejos de ella, mirando un punto fijo en el cielo, reflexionando algo… tal vez y sea posible que él pueda llegar a sentir algo por la señorita Kagura, después de todos ambos son youkay así que es más fácil que hacerlo estar junto a una humana que tanto dice odiar, pero… ¿él sentirá algo por ella?

-Duérmete –ordenó al sentir la insistente mirada sobre él.

-Si…

La niña se acomodó cerrando sus ojos, preguntándose la respuesta de su última pregunta, el señor Sesshoumaru siempre parece indiferente con la mujer, bueno, eso no puede tomarlo en cuenta ya que es igual con todos, los sentimientos de la señorita Kagura por él son bastantes obvios aunque no está segura de si el youkay se ha dado cuenta o simplemente la ignora… descubrir algo en esa expresión tan fría es casi imposible… suspiró sintiendo por fin un poco de sueño, estaba agotada, pero debía pensarlo seriamente, ¿sería recomendable el cambiar de plan? La señorita Kagome es la madre perfecta pero es imposible que viaje con ellos, ella misma se lo dijo… es probable que la señorita Kagura viaje con ellos además de que ya siente algo por el señor Sesshoumaru, pero no está segura de que sea una madre aceptable, no la conoce lo suficiente… tendría que investigar un poco más, si resulta ser buena puede que ese sea un plan realizable, sólo faltan tres días para su cumpleaños y si va a cambiar su deseo debe estar completamente segura de ello… si la demonio resulta ser una buena madre todo sería perfecto, no tendría que esforzarse tanto porque tendría ayuda de la mujer ya que también está interesada, sólo faltaría convencer al youkay… quizás y debió guardar el deseo que le pidió al señor Sesshoumaru para ese momento y no haberlo desperdiciado en algo que no tenía futuro…

-Algo imposible…

Sesshoumaru escuchó ese susurró y estaba apunto de regañar nuevamente a la niña cuando notó que ya estaba dormida, sólo desvariaba en sueños, frunció el ceño por lo inútil de los humanos, sólo pierden el tiempo en estupideces, en sueños absurdos o actitudes desagradables, como las de esa sacerdotisa, la muy maldita se había atrevido a insultarlo y burlase de él, hubiera sido mejor haberla dejado caer por el acantilado, quizás y el que muriera hubiera sido menos problemático… bueno, podría matarla cuando quisiera, si se convierte en una molestia podría eliminarla de un solo golpe, sólo eso se necesita, la raza humana es tan patética… alzó la vista, sonriendo por esos pensamientos y odiándose por estar perdiendo nuevamente el tiempo en esa mujer, ¿Por qué ocupaba sus pensamientos? Antes no lo hacia, le era indiferente, ella sólo era la mujer que acompañaba a ese hibrido, nada más… aun sigue siendo eso… no ha adquirido ningún tipo de valor ni está interesado en ella, todo es por culpa de las artimañas de esa niña, de los constantes encuentros con esa chica, de ese maldito beso…

-Maldición…

Se mordió el labio inferior, se había prometido el borrarlo de su mente, olvidarlo, no volver a mencionarlo ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, pero era inevitable el unir el recuerdo de esa mujer con ese contacto, con ese desagradable sabor que aun permanecía en su boca, quería deshacerse de él, desaparecerlo, no recordarlo… pero era inútil, el recuerdo estaba aun latente en su mente, habían pasado sólo horas desde aquello y la constante compañía de esa mujer no ayudaba en nada… mas encima había accedido a… ¡Maldición! Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de haber aceptado…

…

-Lo siento Rin…

Kagome abrazó sus piernas mientras miraba fijamente la fogata, todos dormían, todos menos ella y el hanyou que estaba consiente de su desvelo… la sacerdotisa no podía conciliar el sueño, aun le preocupaba la niña, pero entendía que lo que había hecho y dicho estaba bien, era verdad, era mejor que se diera cuenta de una vez que después de que se hiciera daño, podría superarlo, ella era una niña muy fuerte, ella podría… abrazó con más fuerzas sus rodillas, odiándose, pidiendo en secreto el no tener ataduras, el hacer realidad el sueño de la pequeña, ¿podría hacerlo? Dejar a su familia, dejar a sus amigos, dejarlo a él… Inuyasha… miró de reojo la silueta del hanyou, parecía dormido, eso la hizo sonreír, lo quería, lo amaba, no podría dejarlo de esa manera, no, porque eso significaría abandonarlo, dejarlo por Rin… por Sesshoumaru… temió el pensar en ese nombre, si ella lo hiciera sería por la niña, no por el youkay, no tiene nada que ver con él, ella no quiere estar con un demonio tan insensible, tan desalmado… tan… tan… malditos sinónimos, ¿Dónde están cuando se les necesitan? Miró el cielo removiendo de su mente un recuerdo que empezaba a materializarse, no, no tenía intención en recordar aquello, había sido una tontería, un juego de una niña en el cual fue envuelta sin pedirlo, sólo eso… nada más… sin pensarlo sus dedos tocaron sus labios, repasando lo suave del contacto, rememorando ese sabor que ya se había desvanecido, en realidad no lo recordaba, no podía dar con el sabor de aquel beso, lo comparó con los labios de Inuyasha, reprochándose al instante pero de todos modos reflexionándolo, fueron completamente diferentes, los del hanyou eran dulces, el del youkay… amargo… esa era la única palabra que llegaba a su cabeza, si, no era una buena palabra pero simplemente así podía describirlo, había sido amargo, triste, frío… pero no por eso desagradable… bueno, ya estaba pensando tonterías, se metió en su saco de dormir acomodándose, dejando de lado por el momento aquellos pensamientos e intentando dormir de una vez.

Continuará…

**:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	9. Proposición

**Konnichiwa!**

**Un nuevo capitulo de este fic, este en verdad es algo así como una transición, ya en el próximo les prometo poner más acercamiento entre los protagonistas, la historia se está volviendo innecesariamente larga, es hora de que el final se acerque, después de todo no esperaba que este fic fuera tan extenso como lo ha sido…**

**Espero les guste y dentro de la semana nos estaremos leyendo ya que la continuación la tengo casi lista (si no es por el casi la subiría ya mismo u.ú).**

**Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios y su paciencia, sé que no he actualizado tan seguido como al inicio pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas, nos estaremos leyendo pronto (espero!)**

**Sayooo! :D**

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Proposición<strong>

El sol apareció al mismo tiempo que Kagura bajaba de su pluma, sonriéndole al youkay que ya estaba en pie y notando que sus acompañantes recién estaban despertando.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? –preguntó desconfiado el demonio mientras tomaba su bastón.

-No lo se señor Jaken… -la niña examinó a la youkay, de pies a cabeza, tratando de descubrir algo por sólo su apariencia, era alguien hermosa ¿más que la señorita Kagome? No sabría decirlo, pero eso no era lo importante…

-Buenos días –les sonrió a quienes se ubicaban a un lado del youkay- ¿estás listo?

-Caminen.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más, no le importó darles explicaciones a sus acompañantes o preocuparse por la insistente mirada de la mujer sobre él, nada de eso era trascendental en sus planes, sólo iba a hacer lo que había aceptado en la noche y de paso descubriría unos de los planes de Naraku, no lo hacia por nada más, no por ayudar a esa demonio, no por tener interés en el destino que les esperaba… no por esa mujer…

-¿Estás bien Kagome? –preguntó el pequeño kizune en sus brazos al verla suspirar.

-Si Shippou, es sólo que aun tengo sueño –le sonríe.

-Has estado más rara que de costumbre –agregó el hanyou mientras seguía corriendo.

-¿Cómo que de costumbre? –arrugó la nariz por el insulto no queriendo seguir el tema principal.

-Yo no la encuentro extraña –señaló Sango tratando de salvar a su amiga.

-Eso es verdad, además ¿Por qué podría estar actuando raro?

-Sesshoumaru.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la sacerdotisa y de la exterminadora al escuchar ese nombre, era imposible el que hubiera descubierto algo tan rápido, tan fácil… Kagome sonrió nerviosa atrayendo la mirada confundida del zorrito en sus brazos.

-Eso no es… -quiso defenderse…

Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente, deteniendo en el camino a Kirara quien bajó poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? –bajó de la espalda del hanyou preocupada por su actitud.

-Sesshoumaru se acerca.

Todos se pusieron alertas e imitaron la dirección de la mirada del joven, notando cuatro siluetas a lo lejos, era evidente que tres de ellas era el grupo del youkay hermano de Inuyasha, pero la cuarta presencia era la inquietante, era conocida, el hanyou arrugó la nariz al reconocer su olor, esa pestilencia, era repugnante, olía a Naraku…

-Así que aquí están –sonrió al encontrarse con el grupo en posición defensiva.

-¿Kagura? –el encontrarse por sexta vez con el youkay era una sorpresa pero aun más el verlo acompañado de esa youkay.

-Así que ahora viajas con esa mujer –sonrió de lado desenvainando a Tetsaiga- ¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru?

-De ti nada –fijó su vista en la mujer que se escondía tras el hanyou, parecía enfadada.

-¡Señorita Kagome! –corrió hacia la chica sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Rin, que bueno verte tan animada –le sonrió aliviada, parecía la niña enérgica de siempre- dime, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La señorita Kagura le pidió ayuda al señor Sesshoumaru y vinimos hasta acá, no se nada más… no nos ha dicho nada…

-Sesshoumaru no tiene nada que ver con esto, sólo le pedí guiarme hasta donde ustedes se encontraban –aclaró atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?

-Sólo sigo órdenes de Naraku, quiere que los lleve hasta un lugar especial.

-¿Y tú crees que iremos? De seguro es una trampa de ese maldito.

-No lo es, es un sitio que esconde un fragmento de la perla que ni siquiera él puede obtener, la única capaz es esa chica –dijo mirando a Kagome y sonriendo de lado- al parecer es un sitio que rechaza cualquier presencia maligna.

-¿Y por qué Naraku nos diría la ubicación de un fragmento? –cuestionó el monje.

-Eso no me lo me lo dijo –se cruza de brazos- en realidad él no confía tanto en mi.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué opinas?

-No confío en esa mujer –envaina su espada al ver que no se llevaría a cabo ningún enfrentamiento.

-Pero no hemos encontrado un fragmento hace días, quizás sea la oportunidad de reunir otro.

-Tienes razón Sango, pero debemos ser cautelosos de todas formas.

-La seguiremos, si es una trampa yo me encargaré de acabar con ella, después de todo quizás encontremos a ese maldito de una vez por todas.

-Ahora la pregunta es si Sesshoumaru también nos seguirá –agregó Sango mirando al youkay que se mantenía distante de la conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? –pregunta Kagura ante el extenso silencio del grupo.

-Te seguiremos, pero no te atrevas a hacer nada extraño –le advirtió mirándola seriamente- y con respecto a ese tipo…

-Ya lo dije, sólo le pedí guiarme hasta ustedes, lo que haga de ahora en adelante es por su cuenta –respondió mirando de reojo al youkay.

-Señor Jaken, ¿Qué cree que hará el señor Sesshoumaru? –le preguntó al regresar a su lado.

-No lo se niña, mi amo debe tener un plan.

-Bueno, independiente a todo eso deberíamos descansar un poco antes de seguir el camino, ya es hora de comer.

-Kagome, este no es el momento de pensar en eso.

-Pero ella tiene razón, además por tu culpa tuvimos que levantarnos al alba ya que estabas desesperado por encontrar otro fragmento.

-Cállate tu mocoso.

-Dime Rin, ustedes también tienen hambre ¿no es así?

-Este…

-¡¿Y piensas invitar a esa chiquilla?

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso Inuyasha?

-¡Recuerda que esa mocosa fue quien se robó a Tetsaiga! ¡Además viaja con Sesshoumaru!

-Inuyasha no seas así, ella devolvió la espada y está arrepentida de eso ¿no es así Rin?

-Si señorita Sango… lo siento señor Inuyasha, no quería molestarlo… -hace una pequeña reverencia.

-¡No me engañas chiquilla! ¡De seguro que quieres volver a robarte mi espada!

-Inuyasha ya basta, estás siendo grosero –lo regaña enfadada Kagome.

-Esto es tú culpa, confías en todos y por eso ella se robó a Tetsaiga en primer lugar.

-No digas tonterías y deja de quejarte o tú serás quien se quede sin comer.

-Mujer desagradable –le hace un desprecio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Será mejor que busque un poco de leña, ¿me ayudas Sango? –le sonríe a la exterminadora.

-Rin, vamos a buscar unos peces para comer –toma la mano de la niña- si quieres tú también puedes ayudarnos –mira a Jaken.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! –se cruza de brazos pero siente la mirada enfadada de Sesshoumaru sobre él por lo que de mala gana sigue a la niña para vigilarla.

-Pero Shippou, ¿está bien dejarlo así? Parece que van a pelear… -dice preocupada mientras mira hacia atrás al apartarse del grupo.

-No te preocupes, todo se resolverá en un segundo, Kagome tiene una palabra mágica que lo arregla todo –le sonríe.

-¡ABAJO!

-¿Ves? Ya dejaron de discutir –ve como la sacerdotisa se aleja del joven que estaba en el suelo y preparaba las cosas para comer.

Después de aquello no hubo ningún problema, mientras todos disfrutaban de la comida el hanyou mascullaba entredientes una que otra maldición sin perder de vista ni a Kagura ni a Sesshoumaru, Jaken estaba sentado apartado de todo el grupo pero de todas maneras comía lo que le habían ofrecido y Sesshoumaru se mantenía a distancia, ignorándolos a todos, sin interés en compartir con nadie, sólo concentrándose en definir el paso a seguir después de eso.

-Debería ir a hablar con él –dijo la sacerdotisa a su amiga sin poder evitar ser escuchada por el hanyou.

-¿Y por qué harías eso? –arqueó una ceja mientras devoraba las papas en sus manos.

-Para saber que es lo que piensa hacer, quizás y descubra algo.

-Es una buena idea, sabemos las intenciones de Kagura pero las de Sesshoumaru aun son desconocidas –reflexionaba el monje.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que él te diría algo a ti?

-Bueno, si vas tú sólo lograrás una pelea y ni yo ni su excelencia podríamos hablar con él, la única que podría intentarlo es Kagome.

-Si, además Rin está conversando con Kagura así que no podemos pedírselo a ella.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero si intenta algo…

-Cuento con que tú lo arreglarás –le sonríe provocando el sonrojo del chico y la sonrisa de sus amigos.

La sacerdotisa se levantó dirigiéndose hasta donde el youkay se encontraba sentado, él enseguida supo sus intenciones pero decidió ignorarla sin alejarse. Ella se sentó junto a él, manteniendo el silencio por unos segundos, dejando que se acostumbrara a su presencia, pasaron dos minutos sin compartir ninguna palabra, sólo sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de sus amigos sobre ellos, veía como la niña hablaba animosamente con la youkay que parecía ignorarla y Jaken hacia lo mismo e Inuyasha… no tenia necesidad de mirarlo para saber que estaba haciendo, esa mirada insistente sobre ella la hacia sentir segura e incomoda a la vez.

-Habla de una vez –dijo saliendo del mutismo, sabia que esa mujer quería hablar y el que aplazara eso sólo lo hacia aun más tedioso.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿Qué hacías con Kagura en realidad?

-Lo que dijo.

-¿Me vas a decir que fue a pedirte ayuda y tú solo lo aceptaste? Por favor, con lo poco que te conozco sé que eso no es posible.

-Yo tengo mis razones.

-¿Si? ¿Y se podría saber cuales son?

-No es de tu incumbencia –le hace un desprecio.

-Me imaginaba esa respuesta… -suspira y se cruza de brazos- eres en verdad imposible.

-Entrometida.

-Bien, al parecer has aprendido nuevas palabras –sonríe al ver el enfado en el youkay- dime Sesshoumaru… ¿Cómo está Rin?

-Ruidosa como siempre –ignoró el molesto insulto fijando la mirada en la niña.

-¿No está…?

-No –la interrumpe- al parecer tiene una nueva idea en mente –frunció el ceño al ver a la youkay, sabía lo que la pequeña pretendía, se había pasado todo el camino haciéndole estúpidas preguntas, averiguando cosas de esa mujer, después de todo no había desechado ese deseo.

-¿Una nueva idea? –imitó la dirección de la mirada del demonio, viendo como la niña seguía hablando con Kagura y entonces entendió sus palabras, así que había encontrado una nueva candidata para su deseo, Rin quería que Kagura fuera su madre… sonrió incierta por aquella idea, al final no desistió de su deseo simplemente vio una nueva forma de cumplirlo y la youkay quizás pudiera realizarlo, es decir, tiene mas chances de viajar con la pequeña que ella… eso es bueno ¿no? Que Rin tenga una madre, que al compartir con la niña ablande el corazón de la demonio al igual que con Sesshoumaru y Jaken, que sean esa familia feliz que tanto quiere la niña… eso es…

-Una idea absurda –mencionó mirando de soslayo a la mujer que se había quedado extrañamente en silencio.

-¿Lo es? ¿Te molesta que Rin quiera tener una madre?

-Es una tontería.

-Pero ella la necesita, dime Sesshoumaru, si Kagura aceptara… si ella quisiera viajar contigo ¿lo permitirías? –desvió la mirada, no entendiendo el temor a esa respuesta, sin querer ver los ojos del youkay cuando la dijera.

-Quizás.

Fue una mentira, casi como un experimento, no sabia la verdadera razón pero le intrigaba la reacción que tendría la mujer, como también le intrigaba su interés al preguntar aquello, es decir, ¿Por qué le importaría con quien él viajara?

Kagome escuchó la respuesta y no le gustó, el que el youkay dejará como una posibilidad válida el que Kagura lo acompañara era… no era precisamente agradable… pero no tenia porque dejárselo ver, dejarle ver lo decepcionada que estaba, no, no tenia que hacerlo.

-Entonces el deseo de Rin esta vez si tiene futuro, eso es bueno –sonríe- me alegro por ella… y por ti…

-No digas tonterías –un nuevo desprecio esconde su decepción, esperaba que la mujer se enfadara, lo enfrentara, que tuviera una reacción diferente a la que tuvo.

-Pero tú…

-Nunca lo permitiré.

-Eres un estúpido –esa respuesta si fue agradable de escuchar, tanto que ella misma se sintió estúpida por ampliar aun más su sonrisa.

-Cállate.

El ambiente era extraño a su alrededor, mas de lo que esperaban quienes los observaban desde lejos, es decir, las palabras que compartían no eran muchas, discutían más que hablaban en ocasiones, pero no era eso lo que hacía a Inuyasha tener un mal presentimiento o que Kagura frunciera el ceño, no, lo realmente preocupante era lo apacible que parecían el uno junto al otro, a pesar de las evidentes discusiones o los extensos silencios, había algo que ni al hanyou ni a la youkay le gustaba…

-¿Cuál es tu plan Sesshoumaru?

-No te lo diré.

-No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva ¿sabes? –Encoge sus rodillas y las abraza- si tu plan es seguirnos para descubrir los planes de Naraku podría intentar ayudar en algo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es sólo un supuesto, después de todo no sé cuales son tus planes ¿verdad? –lo mira de soslayo sonriendo al verlo fruncir el ceño.

Sesshoumaru la miró unos segundos, reflexionando esas palabras, odiándose por ceder ante la estúpida estrategia de la mujer.

-Voy a descubrir los planes de Naraku, los seguiré a ustedes y a esa mujer.

-Después de todo si era eso, bueno, dudo que a Inuyasha le agrade tu compañía…

-No viajaré con ustedes.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Los seguiré –la interrumpe- eso no significa que seré parte de su grupo.

-Ya veo… bueno, eso es un avance… -le sonríe.

-¡Niña déjame tranquila!

Esa exclamación distrajo a la sacerdotisa y al youkay de nuevos pensamientos, mirando instantáneamente a la responsable, Kagura se había aburrido de todas las preguntas que la pequeña le hacía, además de que la molestia por el acercamiento de ellos también la tenía un poco alterada.

Rin hasta ese momento había conocido un poco más a la mujer dándose cuenta de lo diferente que era con la señorita Kagome, pero estaba intentando ser positiva, congeniar con ella, encontrar ese vestigio de bondad que todas las personas poseían… en eso estaba cuando le gritaron, cuando después de pronunciar una de las ultimas preguntas en su mente la hicieron callar de golpe… se levantó después de ese regaño, sintiéndose avergonzada al verse el centro de atención, reteniendo las lágrimas por presentir que su más reciente plan se venia abajo…

-Lo siento… -respondió bajando la mirada.

-Eres una molestia –le hace un desprecio.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, calculando que era mas conveniente, ir él a buscar a la niña o enviar a su sirviente, entonces fue que vio como la sacerdotisa se levantó, caminando lentamente, llamando la atención de sus amigos que dejaron ver a la pequeña, el youkay la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se acercaba a Rin en silencio para luego tomar su mano.

-Que amable –la youkay sonrió de lado, no le importaba el hecho de ser el centro de atención o el que la chica frunciera el ceño después de sus palabras, en realidad, estaba empezando a sentir una antipatía por esa mujer que antes simplemente ignoraba.

-Con permiso –devolvió la sonrisa, fijando su mirada en la youkay unos segundos para luego voltear, llevándose a la niña lejos de ahí, regresando hasta donde el demonio miraba en silencio lo que ocurría.

Kagura simplemente se encogió de brazos sin tomarle importancia a aquello, Inuyasha frunció aun más el ceño al ver a la chica regresar con Sesshoumaru pero se contuvo, queriendo respetar las decisiones de la sacerdotisa, estando atento a cualquier movimiento o conversación, mientras que los demás simplemente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Te quedarás aquí conmigo ¿está bien Rin? –le sonríe mientras se sienta en el suelo, dejando a la niña entre sus piernas y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Yo no quería…

-Lo se –la interrumpe- Kagura es un poco cascarrabias, así que no te preocupes, no es porque tú la estuvieras molestando.

-Lo siento señor Sesshoumaru –se disculpó con el demonio al verlo enfadado, creyendo que era su culpa.

-No te preocupes Rin, él no está molesto contigo, ¿verdad Sesshoumaru? –miró fijamente al demonio esperando una agradable respuesta por el bien de la pequeña.

El silencio fue extenso y las miradas de las dos estaban sobre él molestándolo demasiado, quizás y la reacción de Kagura no había tan exagerada como había pensado…

-¿Y bien? –Frunció el ceño por no obtener la respuesta, notando que la niña se deprimía aun mas por eso- Sesshoumaru, no estás molesto con Rin ¿cierto? En realidad querías ir a buscarla cuando eso pasó, pero yo te ahorré la caminata.

La niña y el demonio se sorprendieron por ello, ella por no creerlo, él por ser descubierto, los ojos dorados chocaron con los marrones, enfrentándose, viendo quien ganaría esa batalla, la sacerdotisa sonrió y él frunció aun más el ceño, odiándola y admirándola, no entendía, no sabía como alguien podía ser tan perspicaz, desagradable y valiente a la vez…

-Parece que no le agrado a la señorita Kagura… -murmuró por lo bajo la niña atrayendo la atención de los adultos.

Kagome enterneció sus ojos por esa tristeza, Sesshoumaru los enfrió aun más, simplemente la idea de la pequeña era absurda, nunca lograría que esa mujer viajara con ellos y si por esas cosas de la vida lo lograba, si Kagura aceptaba viajar con ellos el youkay no lo permitiría, ya lo había dicho, jamás aceptaría su compañía…

-Dime Rin, ¿aun quieres tener una madre?

Rin levantó la vista ante aquella pregunta, notando recién que era el centro de atención, avergonzándose al verse nuevamente descubierta.

-Si…

-Bueno… Sesshoumaru dijo que iba a viajar con nosotros –ve que el demonio va a protestar- es decir, va a seguirnos, así que si quieres yo puedo estar contigo durante ese tiempo, no se si Kagura cambiará su actitud o si finalmente tu deseo se hará realidad, pero por mientras podemos hacer de cuentas que viajamos juntas.

Ese podría ser el segundo milagro antes de su cumpleaños, el segundo y más hermoso milagro que nunca imaginó que podría ocurrir, simplemente se volteó para abrazar a la chica, agradeciéndole mil veces, casi llorando de la emoción, ahora la idea de que la señorita Kagura fuera su madre era lejana, el hecho de que esa situación sería algo temporal no le importaba, aunque fueran días, simples horas ella tendría la madre que siempre había querido, la señorita Kagome la cuidaría sin tener que separarse del señor Sesshoumaru… aun abrazando a la chica miró de reojo al youkay, seguía con la misma actitud, con el ceño fruncido, impávido y sin expresión evidente más que su acostumbrada molestia… si, tendría una madre por ese tiempo pero aquel a quien ella ve como padre parecía aun sin emoción alguna, él simplemente ignoraba su momentánea felicidad, suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, ahogando la decepción y la alegría del momento, tendría una madre por un tiempo, ahora la pregunta era si sería posible extender ese tiempo de alguna manera…

Continuará…

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::****


	10. Sentimientos

**Hola!**

**Les he traído la nueva continuación del fic, cumplí con subirlo dentro de la semana (aunque sea el último día u.ú), además este capitulo lo hice más largo para ustedes :D**

**En verdad estoy muy feliz con los comentarios que me dejaron, me alegra saber que hay algunas que no quieren que se acabe la historia, eso significa que les gusta y exactamente eso es lo que espero con mis fics :)**

**Les prometí más progreso entre los protagonistas y este capitulo fue escrito con ese objetivo, también les aseguro que el próximo irá por la misma vía.**

**Saludos a todas!**

**Sayo!**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos<strong>

Era el amanecer más hermoso que había visto, bueno, eso creía la niña que se levantaba con sus energías renovadas, alegre, entusiasmada por el día que comenzaba y no era para menos, después de todo la señorita Kagome se había ofrecido a ser su madre por el tiempo que viajaran "juntos", si, eran necesarias esas comillas porque el youkay nunca aceptaría ese hecho, por ello acampaban a metros alejados de ellos, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente, sin perderlos de vista pero tampoco compartiendo el mismo aire… pero la pequeña no dejaba que esa la detuviera, ella a pesar de las quejas de Jaken se acercaba a la sacerdotisa para hablarle, para ayudarle en lo que pudiera y para jugar con ella, en verdad era feliz, tanto que llegó la hora de la comida y ni cuenta se dio… tanto que atardeció y no lo notó… un día se estaba marchando y la niña era inmensamente feliz, como cuando empezó a viajar junto al señor Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken… tan feliz que recién cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo y ella descansaba sentada al lado de la chica recordó que eso era temporal, que sólo duraría lo que tardaran en llegar a ese lugar misterioso, que quizás para su cumpleaños sería nuevamente una niña sin madre…

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?

La sacerdotisa miró extrañada a la callada niña, había estado rebosante de alegría durante todo el día, por lo que ese mutismo era demasiado extraño como para preocuparla.

-Nada señorita Kagome… sólo estaba pensando…

Rin se recostó en las piernas de la chica, disfrutando el que ella jugara con su cabello, repasando en su mente posibles soluciones a su actual problema, necesitaba que ese viaje durara más de lo debido, además… miró de reojo unos metros a su derecha, en donde el youkay se encontraba como de costumbre solo, ni siquiera el señor Jaken se atrevía a distraerlo de su descanso, la pequeña lo miró detenidamente, él no había mostrado ningún cambio al estar siguiéndolos, es decir, cuando la señorita Kagome les contó su plan a sus amigos el señor Inuyasha hizo un escándalo de proporciones, casi empezando una pelea, en verdad había sido un momento tenso, pero después de horas de persuasión por parte de la señorita Kagome ambos depusieron sus armas, envainando sus espadas e ignorándose el uno al otro… más allá de aquello el demonio no había cruzado palabra con nadie durante el día completo, ni siquiera con su sirviente que de vez en cuando se acercaba a él buscando compañía pero sólo recibía rechazo… no, con el youkay no había ningún cambio que le mostrara a la niña que podría aceptar viajar con la chica, es decir, hasta a Kagura la ignoraba cuando se le acercaba, si no era capaz de aceptar a alguien de su propia raza ¿Cómo hacerlo aceptar a una humana?

Kagome sonrió para si al ver a la niña tan tranquila y mirando a su alrededor encontró la misma tranquilidad, después de tanto alboroto que Inuyasha había causado al negarse ser seguido por Sesshoumaru por fin se había quedado dormido en la rama de un árbol, en la noche no pegó ni un ojo al estar vigilando sin descanso a Kagura y al youkay, simplemente de vez en cuando podía ser un neurótico, si hasta casi la vigiló durante todo el día y le advirtió no acercarse al demonio… la sacerdotisa suspiró pesadamente al recordar aquello y al agradecer la actual paz que reinaba en ese lugar, todos hacían lo que querían, algunos dormitaban, otros conversaban y otros simplemente se quedaban mirando un punto fijo en el vacío, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, como Kagura, como Rin, como Sesshoumaru y como ella misma… fue casi inconsciente que sus labios rompieran en una canción, tarareándola casi en suspiros, luego susurrando palabras al azar para terminar cantándola por completo, en un tono débil, sin querer molestar a los demás, queriendo compartir ese arrullo sólo con la niña en sus piernas…

Sesshoumaru agudizó sus oídos ante aquel rumor, logrando escuchar esa voz, entendiendo cada palabra de la canción… cerró sus ojos casi automáticamente, dejándose mecer por la melodía, cayendo lentamente en el adormecimiento, él tampoco había dormido esa noche, la actitud de esa mujer no lo dejaba tranquilo, no entendía porque ella le había hecho esa absurda propuesta a la niña, creándole sueños falsos, aumentando su estúpida ilusión, ese tema ya había sido saldado, la mujer había destrozado como era debido los caprichos de la niña y ahora simplemente le estaba dando alas para que siguiera con su insensato plan… se cruzó de brazos molesto por sus pensamientos, relajó su ceño por lo tranquilo de ese arrullo, esa voz era deleitosa, esa canción era fastidiosamente empalagosa, tanto como para odiarla pero sin querer que se detenga… un suspiro inaudible se escapó de su boca, sus mismos labios rompieron en una sonrisa invisible, era algo desagradablemente absorbente que lo detestó…

El día terminó tan rápido como comenzó, ya era de noche y ahora todos dormían, algunos agotados por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, otros simplemente descansando por el día completo de caminar… todos dormían menos la sacerdotisa y la niña, ninguna tenía sueño, aunque la mayor creía que la pequeña se había quedado dormida en sus piernas ya que ni siquiera se movía, Kagome quiso moverse pero desechó la idea al notar que podría molestar a Rin, simplemente se recargó en sus manos levantando la vista, admirando el cielo nocturno, sintiendo que podría llegar a encariñarse con la pequeña…

-Quizás y pueda acostumbrarme a esto…

-Eso sería un problema.

Miró a su lado encontrándose con el youkay, casi instintivamente buscó con sus ojos a Inuyasha encontrándolo aun dormido sobre la rama de aquel árbol, haciéndola suspirar aliviada, una pelea no sería apropiada a esas horas y con todos durmiendo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no puedo evitar el pensarlo… -acaricia el cabello de la niña.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué?

-Darle razones para seguir con sus planes.

-¿Te molesta acaso?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Es absurdo.

-Lo se, es imposible ¿no?

-Lo es.

La niña mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no quería que ellos supieran que los oía, no quería escuchar esa conversación, no si iban a recordarle lo estúpido de su plan.

-Yo nunca podría ser su madre, nunca podría viajar con ustedes… tú nunca lo permitirías ¿verdad? –sonrió desviando la vista, evitando la evidente respuesta.

-Jamás –sintió las palabras en su mente como una verdad absoluta, pero, entonces ¿Por qué sintió sus labios temblar al pronunciarla?

-¿No me dejarías ser su madre?

-No.

-¿No me dejarías viajar con ustedes?

-No.

-¿No me querrías a tu lado?

Esa era la pregunta que quería pronunciar en realidad, las demás no importaban, habían sido un simple impulso para llegar a esa última, ahora si levantó la vista para ver sus ojos, tratando de descifrar ese dorado que la miraba desde lo alto, tratando de descubrir si esa respuesta podría herirla o no.

Una respuesta negativa rondaba la cabeza del youkay, igual que las anteriores, tenia que decirla con esa misma frialdad pero demoró unos segundos en pronunciarla, quizás por temerle al temblor de sus labios, a ese sabor de posible mentira que sentía en su boca al responder… quería decir no, pero algo lo impulsaba a cambiar la respuesta, a dejar en el aire esa conversación…

-Eres sólo una humana.

-Lo se Sesshoumaru, eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Por qué no me quieres responder?

-No te debo nada.

-Es sólo una respuesta, ya respondiste otras de mis preguntas, ¿Por qué esta es diferente?

-Porque no tengo razón para complacerte.

-Eres imposible…

-Desagradable…

-Imbécil…

-Inútil…

-Estúpido…

-Te odio.

-Yo no.

El silencio llenó el aire después de esas palabras, el youkay tenía en su mente más insultos, la mujer quería terminar con esa conversación, pero ninguno calculó en realidad sus palabras, respondieron según fueron desafiados, pronunciando lo que en su mente aparecía después de escuchar la provocación del otro, simplemente en un juego, un estúpido juego que no tendría un verdadero ganador…

-¿Por qué no me odias?

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es fácil para mí odiar.

-Soy un demonio cruel.

-Lo sé.

-Mis manos están manchadas con sangre humana.

-También lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso quieres que te odie?

-No.

Ahora el traicionado fue él, su boca no estaba sincronizada con su mente, pero era verdad, algo en la idea de ser odiado por la mujer no era agradable, no, no podía saber a cabalidad que era pero esa endemoniada forma de ser de la chica lo tenia intrigado a tal punto que el hecho de que fuera humana ya no era tan importante.

-Inuyasha quiere que te odie ¿sabes? –baja la mirada fijándola en la niña- pero no puedo odiar a alguien que es capaz de cuidar a una niña tan linda.

-Yo no la cuido.

-Si lo haces… Sesshoumaru, tú eres prácticamente el padre de Rin.

-Tonterías –le hace un desprecio.

-No son tonterías, ella te quiere mucho, estoy segura de que piensa así.

-Nunca he buscado ser su padre.

-Y yo nunca pensé que me viera como su madre, pero ya ves… quizás las cosas pasen por algo… tal vez ella pueda ver algo que nosotros no…

Sesshoumaru miró de soslayo a la sacerdotisa, algo en esas palabras era extraño, casi como si escondieran algo en su interior, como si debiera leer entre líneas para descubrirlo, pero él no es bueno en eso, en esos juegos mentales de los humanos, no, sería mucho más fácil si se estuviera enfrentando a un enemigo en una pelea, en un duelo de fuerza, no con esos juegos de palabras que ya lo habían hecho caer una vez…

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿Cuál crees que será el siguiente paso en el plan de Rin?

-No me interesa.

-¿No? ¿Aunque sea para juntarte con Kagura? –con el dedo índice en su mejilla levanta la vista tratando de encontrar algo en el cielo- quizás y quiera que la beses…

-Eso es absurdo.

-¿Por qué? Si quiere que se enamoren esa sería una excelente estrategia.

-Un beso es inútil, jamás caería en ese juego.

-¿Tú crees? Porque un beso podría ser muy efectivo para confundirte.

-Nada puede confundirme.

El "sólo tú" quedó sellado en los labios del youkay, sin querer dejárselo ver, no, primero muerto antes de que esa mujer se dé cuenta de los estragos que está dejando en su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿no estás confundido?

-No.

-Eres implacable –exclamó exageradamente, queriendo que el demonio notara su sarcasmo.

-Sólo los humanos serían afectados por algo tan inútil –frunció el ceño entendiendo la intención de la mujer.

-Pues a mi no me afectan esas cosas –le hace un desprecio.

-No mientas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?

-Tus ojos –sonríe de lado.

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Y según tú, qué tienen mis ojos?

-Cuando dices que no te afecta tiemblan, eres traicionada por tus inútiles ojos.

Kagome frunció el ceño por primera vez en el día, ese youkay podría ser demasiado engreído cuando quería, pero lo que en verdad la enfadaba era que no estaba equivocado, que mentiría si empezaba a defenderse, ese beso si la había confundido, había hecho estragos en su cabeza y en su conciencia… eso podría aceptarlo, pero lo que no podía aceptar era que el demonio no se sintiera confundido también, eso era imposible, tan frío… su corazón no podía ser tan gélido ¿no es así?

-Pues tú también mientes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedes no sentir nada, aunque sea minúsculo, aunque sea un ápice de confusión debiste sentir después de ese beso.

-No sentí nada.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago.

-Si lo haces, es imposible que no hayas sentido nada entonces… no puede ser…

La sacerdotisa desvió la mirada y el youkay frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, el ambiente a su alrededor era extraño, incomodo, desagradable, pero aun así ninguno quería romperlo, apartarse del otro, terminar esa peligrosa conversación…

Rin quería gritar, le costaba demasiado mantenerse quieta después de haber escuchado tanto, quiso levantarse para dejarlos solos, pero eso sólo lograría romper el ambiente, de seguro se separarían si se daban cuenta de que ella no dormía… con cuidado, casi volviéndose invisible se volteó, girando, quedando acostada en el suelo, liberando a la chica de esa posición, quiso hacerlo naturalmente y quizás hubiera sido descubierta si los adultos no estuvieran tan absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Yo no siento nada.

-Todos sentimos algo…

-Desprecio, rencor, odio… sólo eso puedo sentir.

-Sesshoumaru, si puedes odiar… también puedes amar…

-El amor es algo inútil, innecesario…

-Es hermoso… -lo interrumpe- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas si no lo has sentido?

-Experiencia ajena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Lo has sentido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese sentimiento, el amor.

-Yo… -desvió la mirada, fijándola por unos segundos en el hanyou que aun dormía, dudando si debía responder, sintiéndose traidora al pensar en él al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el youkay.

-¿Has ganado algo?

-Si.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Satisfacción.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago –se levanta inconscientemente, sin recordar porque no lo había hecho antes, sin preguntarse en donde estaba la niña que descansaba en sus piernas.

-Si lo haces, no puedes llamar satisfacción el seguir a ese hibrido a ciegas o a llorar por él cuando se va con la otra mujer.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? –frunce el ceño, no creía que el demonio supiera esas cosas o por lo menos nunca pensó que se lo sacaría en cara, no, eso no lo haría el Sesshoumaru que ella conocía, por lo menos no ese youkay sin alma y sin corazón, entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Mucho.

-No Sesshoumaru, tú no sabes nada.

-¿He mentido?

-Si, porque no viajo junto a él a ciegas, yo se a que me enfrento al mantenerme a su lado.

-Sólo un humano haría algo tan estúpido.

-No es estúpido amar a alguien –se cruza de brazos- lo sabrías si lo hicieras.

-Esas cosas no me interesan.

-Entonces no opines de algo que desconoces.

-No lo haré más –le hace un desprecio, dándose cuenta de todas las palabras que había compartido con esa mujer, reprochándose, odiándose por haber mantenido una conversación tan extensa con ella.

-¿Huyes?

-Nunca lo haría.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí…

-Esta bien Sesshoumaru, vete, pero primero quiero que me respondas algo… -se acerca a él, quedando a escasos centímetros, siendo observada fijamente por el youkay, sin dejar de vigilar los ojos dorados frente a ella.

-¿Qué? –frunció el ceño, sin dejarse intimidar, no, la excesiva cercanía con la mujer no podría tener ningún efecto en él.

-Si volviera a pasar… ¿no sentirías nada?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si en este preciso momento volviéramos a besarnos… ¿de verdad crees que no sentirás nada?

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	11. Promesa

**Ohayou!**

**Por fin aquí ¿no es así? Este capitulo se hizo esperar más de lo debido, pero por fin vio la luz y ha sido subido, en realidad falta poco para el final y por eso se me ha hecho más difícil el escribirlo, espero que el capitulo no las decepcione en verdad u.ú**

**Ya es tarde así que no habrá una introducción tan amplia como otras veces, simplemente me remitiré a agradecerles sus comentarios y decirles como siempre que ustedes son las que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, arigatou!**

**Nos estamos leyendo n.n**

**Sayo! :D**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\::: **

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa<strong>

Aun era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna reinaba majestuosa en su manto oscuro, era un paisaje magnifico, hermoso para contemplar, pero algo parecía mucho más interesante, por alguna desconocida razón dos extraños ponían atención en otra cosa más cercana que ese espectáculo astronómico… no, al parecer los labios frente a ellos eran más fascinantes, tanto que ambas bocas temblaron, en anticipación de algo que sabían no pasaría, reprochándoles a sus dueños el porqué de su lejanía, por qué negarles ese sabor, tan adictivo, tan agradable para sus sentidos… maldición, si su razón no fuera tan fuerte, si no existiera esa palabra orgullo, conciencia o control, de seguro habrían caído en ese improvisado juego, dejándose llevar, sin importar el estar en ese lugar, rodeados de presencias ajenas…

-No.

Fue casi un susurro, una respuesta tan débil que podría sonar a mentira, mentira que disfrazaron muy bien sus ojos, ese hielo en el dorado podría engañar a cualquiera, incluso a esa mujer a centímetros de distancia… a esa humana que después de oírlo sólo sonrió… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría ser gracioso de esa situación? Ella no había ganado nada, al contrario, él sólo ratificó lo que desde hace minutos estaban discutiendo, que ella no tenia ningún efecto en él, que no le importaba, que podría besarlo y no sentiría nada… nada…

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

Frunció el ceño ante esa insistente sonrisa, casi insultándolo, casi burlándose de él, ¿Qué era lo que esa mujer encontraba tan entretenido? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-Ya veo…

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una agradable brisa jugar con su cabello, era gracioso, sabía la respuesta de antemano pero de todas formas tuvo la tentación de preguntar, probando suerte, tanteando la reacción del youkay, viendo si le respondería o simplemente la ignoraría… confirmando que en realidad ese beso no había significado nada, nada más que el deseo de una pequeña niña, nada más que la prueba de hasta donde podía llegar el demonio con tal de demostrar su orgullo…

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Humana molesta.

Le hizo un desprecio, sin entenderla, sin entenderse, esa respuesta le supo a mentira ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había mentido? En realidad… si probara nuevamente esos labios ¿podría sentir algo…?

Un sonido alertó a los únicos evidentemente despiertos, un sonido que hizo a la niña castigarse mentalmente, maldición… no pudo contener un estornudo y rompió ese ambiente tan especial, atrayendo las miradas de quienes se sintieron descubiertos, haciendo que la sacerdotisa se alejara rápidamente del youkay… Rin tuvo que actuar, refregar sus ojos como si acabara de despertarse, sin mirar directamente a la pareja, esperando darles la oportunidad de disimular la situación…

-Rin ¿estás despierta?

-Recién desperté señorita Kagome… -con curiosidad buscó al demonio, encontrándolo lejos de ellas, notando que si en verdad hubiera estado dormida no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-Estornudaste… no te estarás enfermando ¿verdad? –trató de evitar la atención de la niña, poniendo su mano en la pequeña frente notando su temperatura normal, suspirando de todas formas aliviada por eso.

-No, me siento bien gracias –le sonrió, mirando ahora como Sesshoumaru se alejaba aun más- ¿a dónde va señor Sesshoumaru?

-A caminar –respondió sin voltear, sin importarle la preocupación de la niña, evitando los ojos de la sacerdotisa…

-Pero… ¿Por qué se tiene que ir?

-Déjalo Rin, a él le gusta estar solo –le sonríe.

Después de eso nada más interesante pasó, ya al amanecer y durante todo el día por alguna extraña razón la sacerdotisa y el youkay se ignoraron mutuamente, encerrados en pensamientos personales, ignorando una pequeña molestia en su interior, mientras que la niña contaba los días, ese era el último, mañana… mañana sería su cumpleaños y aun no podía lograr que la señorita Kagome fuera su madre, o que de alguna manera la señorita Kagura se convirtiera en un prospecto aceptable… ¿Qué era más difícil? Si, había algo más difícil, lograr que el señor Sesshoumaru aceptara viajar con cualquiera de ellas dos, si, eso era lo casi imposible del plan…

Una idea… algo para lograr que la señorita Kagome y el señor Sesshoumaru estuvieran juntos… ya había notado que las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo mal, si tan solo los empujara un poquito, logrando darles un poco de privacidad, que estuvieran solos… quizás anoche, si se hubieran visto solos en medio de esa conversación hubiera terminado de otra manera, si no tuvieran que darle importancia a las interrupciones, al temor o la molestia de personas ajenas a la situación… tal vez y sólo tal vez podrían avanzar a algo más…

-Rin, dime ¿ya has pensado en tu deseo de cumpleaños?

Esa simple pregunta, las inocentes palabras del pequeño kizune atrajeron curiosas miradas, la primera era de la niña interrogada quien repitió en su mente ese deseo recurrente, cuestionándose de si era bueno el pronunciarlo en voz alta… las siguientes miradas eran dos totalmente diferentes, una cálida y otra fría, aunque ambas con el mismo pensamiento, adivinando el deseo de la niña… las restantes simplemente esperaron la respuesta, algunas interesadas, las otras simplemente aburridas, parecía que ese era el único tema que faltaba por tocar, después de todo el camino parecía largo y las conversaciones entre los amigos se habían extendido durante todo el viaje…

-Si Shippou, ya pedí mi deseo días atrás.

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno… -jugó con sus dedos, quería y no quería decirlo, esperanzada en quizás encontrar una palabra de aliento, en que ellos apoyaran su deseo, pero también temerosa por ser nuevamente reprendida, no quería volver a escuchar lo absurdo que era lo que había pedido…

-Rin no puede decirlo, si lo dice en voz alta puede que no se cumpla –dijo guiñándole un ojo a la niña y apoyándola en silencio, ella presentía de que trataba, estaba segura de que involucraba a su amiga y al youkay.

-Pero Sango…

-No insistas Shippou, es mejor que no lo diga para que pueda hacerse realidad, ¿verdad Rin?

Kagome miró a su amiga, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas, sabia que la exterminadora tenia sus conclusiones con respecto a lo que quería la pequeña y que la animara significaba que aceptaba que ella y Sesshoumaru… no, no podía ser…

-Sango… -se acerca a la chica, tomándola del brazo y alejándola del grupo- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sólo estoy apoyando el deseo de una pequeña niña.

-Pero sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

-Si, lo se, sé que es algo difícil… por lo menos lo es sin ayuda de ciertas personas –sonríe.

-¡Sango!

-No te enfades, sólo digo la verdad.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

-No estoy tan segura…

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-Anoche no me pareció tan imposible…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú…?

-Yo y su excelencia –sonríe- agradece que Inuyasha estaba exhausto y no pudo ver nada.

-¿Miroku también? –se ruboriza.

-Si, pero no dirá nada, no te preocupes.

-Pero… eso…

La sacerdotisa no supo que decir, que hacer, calculó mal las consecuencias de lo de anoche, nunca creyó el haber sido vista… por favor, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru había notado el que eran observados ¿o es que acaso si lo notó? Porque si lo hizo… si lo hizo y no le dijo nada jura que lo pagará.

-¿Y ahora por qué estás enfadada?

-¡Ustedes dos apresúrense de una vez!

Las chicas fueron desconcentradas por ese grito, notando recién la considerable distancia que las separaba de su grupo, de un momento a otro quedaron atrasadas, en verdad el hanyou estaba empeñado en encontrar pronto esa dichosa cueva, tanto que seguía sin descanso y aprisa el viajo, sin permitirles detenerse ni para descansar ni para comer.

Fue un día completo de viaje, pero para fortuna del muchacho de orejas de perro sólo eso hizo falta para llegar a su destino, viendo por fin la cueva que escondía un fragmento de la perla… era enorme, tan amplia que podría alojar a un monstruo en su interior.

-¿Este es el lugar?

-Si, aquí está el fragmento.

-¿Y dices que el maldito de Naraku quiere que nosotros obtengamos ese fragmento?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas robarlo después de lograrlo?

-No, sólo me dijo que los guiara a este lugar, nada más.

-Quizás Naraku quiere que nosotros tengamos ese fragmento…

-¿Y por qué piensa eso su excelencia?

-Si lo que Kagura dice es verdad y en esta cueva es imposible que entren presencias malignas él jamás podría obtenerlo…

-Ya veo, si Kagome logra sacarlo de esta cueva Naraku piensa que eventualmente lo tendrá después cuando quiera quitarnos todos los fragmentos que hemos reunido.

-Señorita Kagome ¿puede sentir la presencia del fragmento?

-Si, se encuentra en el fondo de la cueva… junto a un poder misterioso, adentro hay otro tipo de presencias…

-¡Entonces hay que ir por el!

-Pero Inuyasha, Kagura ha dicho que sólo Kagome puede entrar.

-¡No digas tonterías! Sólo las presencias malignas no pueden entrar, así que no hay problemas –se acerca a la entrada pero es lanzado lejos por una especie de descarga eléctrica.

-¡Inuyasha! –Corre a su lado viendo las diferentes heridas del hanyou- ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué fue eso…? –con un poco de dificultad se levanta.

-Ya te lo dije, sólo esa niña puede entrar en la cueva.

-¡Pero yo no soy una presencia maligna!

-Pero tus pensamientos son impuros, no importa que creas que eres bueno, si tus pensamientos están manchados no podrás entrar.

-Que bueno que Miroku no intentó entrar, de seguro y se hubiera rostizado como Inuyasha.

-Eso es verdad…

-¿Acaso insinúas que esta mujer está libre de pensamientos impuros? –cuestionó el youkay frunciendo el ceño.

Quizás porque esas palabras eran las primeras que pronunciaba desde el día anterior atrajo todas las miradas sobre él, pero su inquietud era genuina, él no podía creerlo, que esa chica, que esa humana estuviera libre de algo que hasta jura que la niña tenía… no era posible que existiera un ser de esas características, ¿sin malos pensamientos? Eso era absurdo…

-No lo se, eso es lo que Naraku cree –se cruza de brazos- si logra entrar entonces es así.

-Pero si no lo es, Kagome podría salir herida…

-Si, miren en que condiciones quedó Inuyasha, Kagome es mucho más frágil que esa bestia.

-¿Qué dice señorita Kagome?

-Voy a intentarlo… -responde fijando su vista en la cueva.

-No lo hagas, es peligroso –frunce el ceño.

-Pero Inuyasha, si no obtenemos ese fragmento nunca completaremos la perla.

-Aun así no puedes ir sola, yo…

-Tú no puedes entrar, ya lo intentaste ¿no?

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –le sonríe.

-Kagome, ten cuidado por favor.

-Si Shippou… Sango, Miroku, no se preocupen, regresaré enseguida.

-Sea precavida señorita.

-Kagome cuídate.

-Señorita Kagome… -se acerca a la chica, si eso en verdad era tan peligroso como para tenerlos a todos tan preocupados ella no podía ser la excepción, no si la joven que quería que fuera su madre estaba a punto de ser gravemente herida o estaba por entrar a un lugar en verdad tenebroso.

-Rin, estaré bien, regresaré antes de que anochezca –le sonríe.

-No entre por favor, puede ser peligroso…

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –ve que la niña la mira suplicante y se enternece por eso, arrodillándose frente a la pequeña, tomando las manos entre las suyas apretándolas suavemente- mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así? Entonces tengo una razón importante por la cual regresar, además… -la abraza susurrándole algo al oído y sonriéndole nuevamente- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

La sacerdotisa los mira a todos, como si fuera una despedida, como si los estuviera viendo por ultima vez, no tenia miedo, no, pero algo en su interior la obligó a hacerlo, como para memorizar sus rostros, agradecer esa preocupación, darse cuenta de cuantas personas la querían… cuantas podrían haberla llegado a querer… se detuvo en un par de ojos en especial, notando que la miraban desconfiados, incrédulos y fríos como siempre, en verdad el youkay sólo tenia un desenlace en su mente, él esperaba verla herida, que la cueva la rechazara como a Inuyasha, su cabeza no le permitía creer el que ella pudiera lograrlo, que tristeza que no confiara en ella… con ese pensamiento se acercó a la cueva, alzando la vista para ver la extensión de la entrada, oprimiendo su puño en anticipación de lo que ocurriera, a las heridas o a su interior, lo que pasara tendría que afrontarlo…

Casi todos contuvieron la respiración al verla alzar una mano, acercarla a la que parecía una barrera, viendo como esa mano fue fácilmente introducida en su interior, eso alivió a la mayoría y frunció en ceño del demonio, demostrándole lo equivocado que estaba, obligándolo a cambiar su percepción de la mujer.

-¿Ves Inuyasha? Si puedo-

La frase fue cortada de un momento a otro, desapareciendo la voz y la imagen de la sacerdotisa del campo de visión de todos, parecía haber sido jalada, arrastrada al interior por algo ajeno a la joven… el hanyou corrió hacia la cueva, siendo herido otra vez, sus amigos lo detuvieron antes de su tercer intento, entendiendo que no podían hacer nada, sólo esperar, ahora todo estaba en manos de la chica, sólo ella podía resolver fuera lo que fuera que pasara en el interior de ese lugar.

…

-¿Qué…?

Kagome miró a su alrededor, de repente se sintió empujada, sin dejarla terminar su frase, borrando de su vista a sus amigos y ahora que se daba cuenta efectivamente parecía estar en el interior de la cueva… caminó unos segundos, minutos sin encontrar nada diferente, sólo rocas y más rocas, aun sentía la presencia del fragmento en el interior y podía distinguir los fragmentos que ellos habían recolectado, pero no podía sentir nada más, las otras presencias que sintió desde el exterior de la cueva parecían haber desaparecido… ese extraño poder que acompañaba al fragmento también parecía haberse desvanecido…

…

-Señor Jaken ¿usted cree que la señorita estará bien?

-¡Yo que se niña! A mi no me interesa lo que le pueda pasar a esa mujer –le hace un desprecio.

-No diga eso… ella ha sido muy amable con nosotros…

-Eso no me interesa.

-Que bueno saber lo que piensas de mi Jaken.

La atención de todos cayó en la dueña de esa voz, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez minutos desde que entró? Pero tan sorpresivamente como desapareció volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos, sonriéndoles de la misma manera de antes, la sacerdotisa estaba afuera de la cueva igual que como entró, sin ninguna herida, sin nada preocupante a su alrededor.

-¡Kagome!

-Shippou, que gusto verte –le sonrió al kizune que se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriéndoles a sus amigos que empezaban a rodearla, siendo en especial amable con el hanyou- muchachos…

-Kagome ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

-No Inuyasha, estoy bien.

-¿Lograste encontrar el fragmento Kagome?

-Si, miren –abre su mano mostrándoles el pequeño fragmento- fue muy fácil, en realidad no había nada más dentro de esa cueva.

-Que extraño, ¿entonces que es eso que no nos deja entrar?

-Tal vez sea el poder de la cueva en si, no de algo en su interior.

-Bueno, si el fragmento ya fue recolectado mi deber aquí ha terminado –saca una pluma de su cabello.

-¿Piensas decirle a ese bastardo de esto?

-Claro.

-Pues dile que cuando quiera puede venir por el fragmento, lo estaré esperando –sonríe de lado.

-Como digas –sube en su pluma y se marcha.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto más piensas estar aquí? –mira al youkay que seguía en silencio.

Sesshoumaru miró a Inuyasha y luego miró a la mujer, no creyendo lo fácil de esa recolección, en realidad eso había sido una perdida de tiempo, después de todo el estúpido plan de Naraku había sido algo absurdo, ese fragmento no era algo especial que merecía su atención… se había tomado demasiadas molestias por algo estúpidamente fácil de lograr.

-Inuyasha no seas así.

-Ese tipo no tiene por qué seguir aquí, sólo lo permití por mientras llegábamos a la cueva, no tiene nada más que hacer en este lugar.

-Pero no tienes por qué ser tan rudo, además mañana es el cumpleaños de Rin y yo le prometí que se lo celebraríamos.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡No permitiré que ese sujeto o esa mocosa estén más tiempo con nosotros!

-¡Inuyasha no seas grosero! –Frunce el ceño- después de todo yo me tuve que poner en peligro para obtener el fragmento, dame en el gusto y quedémonos todos juntos un día más hasta que celebremos su cumpleaños, después que sigan su camino.

-¡Pero!

-Inuyasha…

-¡Pero!

-Inuyasha…

-¡Haz lo que quieras! –le hace un desprecio.

-Bien –le sonríe y luego mira a Rin- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que celebremos mañana tu cumpleaños?

La niña estaba emocionada, tanto que su primer impulso fue gritar un si, pero se contuvo, observando en silencio al demonio, pidiéndole permiso con su mirada, por favor… aunque no quisiera hacer realidad su deseo, por favor que le permitiera ese día de felicidad…

Sesshoumaru notó los ojos de la niña, queriendo ignorarlos pero también notando la molestia del híbrido que lo miraba enfadado, quizás podría sacarle algo de provecho a esa situación, evitarse las molestas quejas y lamentaciones de la niña, además de hacer algo que fastidiara al estúpido hanyou.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Si! –sonrió ampliamente, agradeciendo ese permiso, mirando animada a la chica que también sonrió por esas palabras- ¡Me encantaría señorita Kagome!

-¡Que bien!

-Bueno, como ya es de noche sería recomendable pasar la noche aquí, mañana podremos seguir.

-Tienes razón Sango, además hemos viajado sin descanso durante todo el día.

-¡Y todo por culpa de esta bestia!

-¡Cállate mocoso! –lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha me pegó!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Aba-! –Piensa unos segundos y se corrige- ¡no molestes a Shippou!

El hanyou suspira aliviado por escapar del castigo, mientras que sus amigos empiezan a preparar el campamento, agradeciendo que esa discusión no se extendiera más de lo necesario.

-Señorita Kagome…

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?

-Nuestra promesa… -empieza a decir mientras introduce su mano en su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes, si la recuerdo por eso mañana celebraremos tú cumpleaños.

-No, eso no, es sobre la perla…

-¿Qué ocurre con la perla? –la mira confundida.

-¿Eh? Este… usted me dijo que…

-Ah, si, que regresaría del interior de la cueva con el fragmento ¿no es así?

-Eso…

-He regresado así que no tienes por qué preocuparte –le sonríe- ahora está todo bien así que descansa, ¡ah! ¡Sango déjame ayudarte! –se aleja de la niña.

-Pero… no era eso…

La niña oprime sin sacar de su bolsillo la perla incompleta que la sacerdotisa le había entregado antes de entrar, le había pedido cuidarla hasta que saliera de la cueva y ella prometió hacerlo, eso era de lo que estaba hablando… esa promesa que era importante, que era imposible de olvidar, entonces ¿Por qué ella lo había hecho? Eso no podía ser…

-¿Qué ocurre? -El demonio escuchó la conversación, notando la extraña expresión de la niña.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿nota extraña a la señorita Kagome?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No lo se, no parece la misma…

Ambos miraron a la sacerdotisa, uno no entendiendo la diferencia de la que le hablaban, la otra notando pequeños detalles en el comportamiento de la mujer, en verdad… ahora que se fijaba no era igual, se parecía, era casi idéntica, pero esa chica no era la que entró en la cueva…

…

-¿Quieres más comida Rin?

_-No…_

-¡Inuyasha no pelees con Shippou!

_-Por favor…_

-Jaken, ven a comer con nosotros.

_-Inuyasha…_

-Sango la comida está deliciosa.

_-Muchachos…_

-Sesshoumaru, ¿te gustaría probar algo?

_-¡Esa no soy yo!_

Una fuerte brisa se sintió en el campamento, haciendo que las llamas de la fogata disminuyeran y aumentaran a la vez, atrayendo la vista de la chica del uniforme hasta la cueva a metros de ellos, sonriéndole a la presencia que se escondía en su interior…

No, esa mujer junto al fuego no era la sacerdotisa, Kagome llevaba horas encerrada en la cueva, golpeando sin descanso la barrera que le prohibía la salida, pidiendo el ser escuchada, el que descubrieran a la impostora… por favor, ¿es que nadie podía notarlo? Que esa no era su sonrisa, su voz, su olor… por favor… Inuyasha, muchachos, alguien tenía que darse cuenta de eso…

Por favor…

Cualquiera…

No la dejen olvidada en ese lugar…

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\::: **


	12. Impostora

**Konnichiwa!**

**Tienen que aceptar que esta vez no me demoré tanto en subir la continuación, esperemos que siga así no más u.ú**

**Esta historia se está acercando a su fin, les adelanto que estamos más o menos a cuatro o cinco capítulos para el final así que estoy de cabeza en el ordenador para continuarla pronto, lo que significa que me verán por aquí antes que termine esta semana, no lo duden :D**

**Tengo una aclaración antes de comenzar, pondré en cursiva las partes que involucren a Kagome que se encuentra atrapada dentro de la cueva, a la narración de sus pensamientos, sentimientos como también sus dialogos, para mantener un orden y se pueda diferenciar de lo que sucede fuera de la cueva (cualquier duda me dicen no mas!)  
><strong>

**Saludos y abrazos para todas!**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Impostora<strong>

Ya había anochecido y la luz de la fogata daba una sensación de calidez a quienes la rodeaban, algunos conversando, otros dormitando, parecía un ambiente perfecto, una reunión entre amigos aunque estuvieran presentes un grupo ajeno al del hanyou, Rin estaba sentada un poco alejada de los demás, Jaken aun más alejado y Sesshoumaru… él estaba a metros de distancia, calculando cuanto tiempo tendría que perder junto a esos sujetos, deseando que el asunto del maldito cumpleaños terminara de una buena vez.

La niña miraba interesada la llama de la fogata, notando los diferentes matices de rojo que jugaban por la brisa que la golpeaba, en ocasiones buscaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa, desconfiando de esa sonrisa, no creyendo las palabras que la chica pronunciaba, esa mujer no era la señorita Kagome… no era a quien ella había elegido para ser su madre, pero por alguna extraña razón había engañado a todos sus amigos, al señor Inuyasha, hasta el señor Sesshoumaru no parecía ver la diferencia, pero estaba segura de que no se equivocaba, de que ella no era la joven que entró en la cueva horas atrás, la que le confió cuidar los fragmentos de la perla hasta su regreso…

No…

No podía ser ella…

_-No soy yo…_

_Kagome seguía golpeando la barrera tanto que se lastimó la mano, dejando caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que mancharon las rocas bajo ella, ya no podía ver a sus amigos pero sabia que estaban cerca, aun podía sentir los fragmentos de la perla que le entregó a Rin, palpitando débilmente a metros de distancia… golpeó por ultima vez para luego caer de rodillas, no sabia que hacer, que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, de un momento a otro cuando quiso salir ese extraño poder se lo prohibió, no dejándola atravesar la salida, viendo con sorpresa que una persona idéntica a ella tomaba su lugar, conversando con sus amigos, sonriéndoles… por dios… _

_¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? _

_Inuyasha… _

_¿Por qué no podía ver que no era ella en realidad?_

Rin decidida y sin atraer la mirada de los demás se levantó de su asiento, alejándose de ellos, siendo descubierta sólo por un par de ojos dorados, el youkay notaba desde hace tiempo extraña a la niña, eso que le dijo con respecto a la mujer aun no podía entenderlo, él no notaba ninguna diferencia en la humana, era igual de molesta, esa sonrisa desagradable y ese olor repugnante aun estaban presentes en la sacerdotisa, entonces ¿Qué era lo que la niña podía ver? ¿Qué la hacia desconfiar a tal punto que ni siquiera se acercaba a la chica como antes lo hacia?

Siguió los pasos de la pequeña en silencio, sin querer interrogarla de su actitud, un poco interesado en el destino de su camino, viendo como la niña se detenía al frente de la cueva, parecía buscar algo, tratar de descubrir algo inspeccionando ese lugar, pero no había nada a la vista, ninguna presencia, nada que fuera diferente al momento en que llegaron a ese sitio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Señor Sesshoumaru…

Se volteó viendo al demonio tras ella, no había notado el haber sido seguida pero sintió algo parecido a la felicidad al ver que precisamente era él quien la descubriera.

-Estaba mirando la cueva.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, algo pasó acá… la señorita Kagome no es la misma desde que entró.

_Kagome escuchó esas voces, viendo borrosamente tras la barrera dos siluetas diferentes, una era pequeña, la otra era más alta… sonrió al ver que se trataba de Rin y sintió un residuo de alivio en su interior al reconocer al youkay, entonces volvió a golpear, sabiendo que era inútil pero queriendo de todas formas llamar su atención, por favor, que pudieran verla, que pudieran escuchar su grito de auxilio… que no la dejaran abandonada en ese lugar una vez más…_

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Usted no nota nada diferente? Su sonrisa no es igual, su actitud… ella no recordó una promesa que hizo conmigo antes de entrar a la cueva y eso es imposible.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, las cosas enumeradas por la niña eran ridículas y aunque así fuera, si esa mujer hubiera sido remplazada por alguien más él lo descubriría, nadie podría copiar la presencia de esa humana tan fácilmente o simplemente nadie seria capaz de engañarlo a él.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué haces Rin? ¿Sesshoumaru?

Ambos notaron a la mujer que aparecía tras ellos, era precisamente la sacerdotisa protagonista de esa conversación, los miraba confundida y con esa insistente sonrisa en su rostro, la niña frunció el ceño por su aparición, no, no le creía, esa mujer no era a quien ella había aprendido a querer… ella no era su futura madre…

-Nada –respondió molesto por todo ese asunto, la niña nuevamente estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía y le molestaba ser arrastrado a él.

-Ya veo –le sonrió y luego miró a la niña que estaba más lejos.

_Kagome oprimió su puño al ver a la mujer que había llegado, esa no era ella ¿Por qué era tan difícil de notar? Miró a Rin, viendo la desconfianza en sus ojos, notándola enfadada con la mujer, ¿acaso la pequeña había descubierto la verdad? Kamisama, que eso fuera verdad, que esa pequeña pueda ver lo que todos parecían ignorar…_

-Rin ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No gracias –afirmó su mirada, inspeccionando una vez más a la mujer y presionando el pequeño pedazo de perla en su bolsillo.

-Pero no has comido nada, ni siquiera quisiste cenar… -se acercó unos pasos, deteniéndose al quedar al lado del youkay- ven, podemos comer juntas.

-No tengo hambre –sus ojos viajaron desde la mujer hasta el demonio, pidiéndole en silencio que lo notara, que se diera cuenta de que en realidad no era la chica que ellos conocían, por favor… que él pudiera ver lo que para ella parecía evidente.

-Pero Rin…

-Déjala.

Mandó frunciendo aun más el ceño, esa niña era imposible, mantenía en su mente esa estúpida ilusión y le pedía a él creerle, como si fuera necesario seguir su juego… miró de soslayo a la mujer que tenía a metros de él, inspeccionándola una vez más por simple curiosidad, confirmando lo que ya sabia, era la misma humana molesta de siempre, nada había cambiado en ella, no podía entender la confusión de la niña.

-Pero Sesshoumaru, si no come nada se puede enfermar…

-Ese no es tu problema.

-¿Y si por último sólo regresan junto al fuego?

-No, vete tú.

-Está helando…

-No me importa.

-Puede enfermarse.

-No me interesa.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor…

-Dije que no.

Afirmó su gélida mirada, esperando la respuesta obvia en la mujer, ya parecía rutina, parecía que a esa humana le gustara desafiarlo, estaba seguro de que empezaría con algún desagradable discurso, algún comentario sarcástico, alguna pregunta estúpida, cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo, hacer que la niña la acompañe, intentar en vano que él mismo aceptara su compañía, pero no, esa vez no lo lograría, no se dejaría envolver en el juego de esa mujer, terminaría la discusión antes de que se alargara innecesariamente, simplemente se negaría volteándose y dejándola sola, sin hacer caso de las peticiones o quejas de la…

-Esta bien, como quieras.

_Kagome sonrió por esas palabras, creyéndolas perfectas, pidiendo que el youkay lo notara y que la conociera aunque sea un poco para notar la diferencia, era obvio que ella nunca diría algo así, por lo menos no tan fácil, pero ¿Qué está diciendo? Ella nunca aceptaría dejar a la niña sin comer sólo por darle en el gusto al demonio, no, ella lo habría encarado, inconscientemente había creado un discurso en su cabeza para esa conversación ajena a ella… por favor Sesshoumaru, nótalo de una vez… _

Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco al youkay, eso y la insistente sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, estaba siendo amable, inusualmente condecente, ¿es que acaso en realidad él no la conocía? ¿Sus predicciones estaban tan erradas? Frunció el ceño, examinando una vez más el semblante junto a él, viendo quizás por primera vez lo que la pequeña insistía tanto en asegurar, era imposible que esa humana aceptara de buenas a primeras, sin ninguna queja, sin ningún escándalo y ahora que lo pensaba… a la hora de la cena no insistió en ser acompañada por él o su sirviente, no fue a molestarlo con una estúpida conversación, no discutió con la misma intensidad como parecía costumbre con el híbrido, después de todo si habían detalles que la diferenciaban… que ahora lo hacían entender la desconfianza de la niña con ella…

-Pero no quiero que se queden en este lugar –agregó la mujer, fijando la mirada en la entrada, sabiendo muy bien quien los miraba en silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa cueva no es de fiar, deberían alejarse de ella.

-¿Acaso temes el que descubramos algo?

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron un poco por esa pregunta, causando una amplia sonrisa en la pequeña que veía por fin que el youkay había entendido y frunciendo el ceño de la mayor ante esas palabras.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú lo sabes.

-No lo se.

-Deja de actuar, es inútil.

-No sé de que hablas –le dio la espalda, alejándose unos pasos.

-¿Huyes?

-Me marcho.

-Eres patética.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si en realidad fueras esa mujer no escaparías, me enfrentarías y desafiarías mis palabras.

-¿Esa mujer? ¿Qué insinúas?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-Ya veo… bueno, sólo suponiendo que entiendo lo que estás diciendo ¿Qué importa en realidad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dime Sesshoumaru, si he cambiado, si por alguna razón ya no soy la misma que entró en esa cueva ¿en qué te afecta eso a ti? Si mal no recuerdo tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación ¿no es así?

-No digas tonterías.

-Si son tonterías, ¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera existe? ¿Acaso te importa el que pueda pasar algo conmigo? ¿Con Kagome?

-No, no me interesa.

Fue una respuesta automática, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, pero por alguna razón esas palabras se sintieron extrañas en su boca, con sabor un poco amargo, un poco a mentira… buscó el significado de eso pero no pudo, por lo que sólo desvió la mirada, fijándola en un punto en el vacío, convenciéndose de que era verdad, que lo que pasara con esa mujer no le interesaba, que… que podría morir y no tendría importancia para él…

_Kagome sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, esas palabras por alguna razón la hirieron un poco, haciendo a sus ojos temblar, sintiendo un hueco en un pecho, maldición… tenia muchas cosas por las que preocuparse, el estar encerrada en ese lugar debía ser su única inquietud, entonces ¿Por qué demonios el escuchar eso del youkay era aun más doloroso?_

-Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar, todo está bien ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Nada está bien!

El grito de la niña atrajo las miradas, ella se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación, examinando cada palabra, simplemente queriendo descubrir la verdad, pero lo ultimo pronunciado no podía ser dejado pasar, ella no permitiría que una impostora se saliera con la suya, aunque el señor Sesshoumaru dijera no interesarle, a ella si le importaba, le importaba saber que había pasado con la joven, si está bien, en donde está, por que razón estaba esa mujer ocupando su lugar.

-Señor Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo puede decir eso? La señorita Kagome puede estar herida, no sabemos que pasó con ella…

-Eso no me interesa.

-Rin, yo estoy aquí, eso es lo único importante, además yo no soy parte de su grupo, no tiene por qué afectarlos mi supuesto cambio de actitud.

-¡Si nos afecta! ¡La señorita Kagome prometió ser mi madre! –frunció su ceño, reteniendo en sus ojos escasas lágrimas de enfado, alternando su mirada entre la mujer y el youkay, no sabía con quien estaba más dolida, pero era imperdonable el que dejaran de lado a la chica, la señorita Kagome no se merecía eso.

-Niña, ella nunca prometió eso… -sonrió perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos, ya no importaba actuar frente a ellos, después de todo lo que creyeran o supieran no la afectaba, no, lo que en verdad debía interesarle era mantener las apariencias con el grupo de la chica encerrada en la cueva, ellos eran de quien debía ocultar su identidad.

-Si lo hizo.

-No, no lo hizo, yo lo se, se todo lo que esa mujer hizo y pensó antes de entrar en la cueva, su personalidad, sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar, todo fue transferido a mi en el momento que cruzó la barrera, así que se muy bien que jamás pasó por su cabeza el cumplir el capricho de una niña.

El notable cambio de actitud los puso a todos alerta, la mascara había sido dejada a un lado poniendo en evidencia su real personalidad, sus ojos se habían apagado y esa sonrisa que se suponía tendría que ser amable fue cambiada por una burlona, irónica, miró con aire de superioridad a la pequeña y de reojo observó al silencioso demonio a metros de ellas.

-Ella nunca pensaría eso.

-Ya te lo dije, esa chica nunca quiso cumplir tu deseo, cuando parecía preocuparse por ti fingía por simple cordialidad, por no poder negarse ante las estúpidas peticiones de una chiquilla, tú eres solamente un estorbo en su vida, algo que sólo le ha traído problemas y complicaciones.

-Eso… eso no es verdad…

La niña retrocedió tres pasos tratando de escapar de esas palabras, no las creía, no quería creerlo… la señorita Kagome no podría pensar eso, después de todo lo que se esforzó por acercarse a ella, por agradarle, no podía creer que era una molestia… un estorbo… no…

-¿Y tú Sesshoumaru? ¿Te gustaría saber algo de esa chica? –Se cruza de brazos- ¿hay algo que te interese descubrir?

-No.

-¿Seguro? Porque como lo dije todos sus pensamientos me fueron transferidos, sus pensamientos… y sentimientos… -sonrió más ampliamente, notando el desconcierto que causaron sus palabras en la sacerdotisa a distancia de ellos.

El youkay frunció el ceño, más que por esas palabras por la pregunta que se formó en su propia cabeza, no, no había nada con respecto a esa humana que el quisiera saber, nada le interesaba, nada le preocupaba, esa maldita pregunta en su interior era una simple fantasía, una absurda equivocación de su conciencia, él no querría saber algo tan estúpido como eso… como saber… saber si ella podría… en algún momento… por alguna razón… sentir algo…

¡No!

¡Jamás lo diría! ¡Nunca sería realidad!

Sus pensamientos estaban simplemente siendo afectados por esa estúpida situación, por verse arrastrado en un problema que no es de su incumbencia, por todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, día tras día, parecía que esa semana había estado maldita, no pasó ningún endemoniado día en el cual no se viera envuelto en una situación que involucrara a la mujer, maldición… todo por culpa de esa niña, de ese cumpleaños, de ese deseo… si no fuera por ella, si no fuera por maldita mala suerte él jamás hubiera caído en un juego tan estúpido, dejándose envolver, embaucar, cegar por absurdas sensaciones, nuevas y desagradables sensaciones…

-Bueno, si en realidad no hay nada que quieras saber esto queda hasta aquí…

-Espera, ¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?

-No tengo porque responder esa pregunta.

-Por favor dime, ¿en dónde la tienes? ¿Está bien?

-Bien hasta lo que se pueda estar encerrada en un sitio como ese.

Los ojos marrones se fijaron en la cueva, siendo imitados por quienes la acompañaban, si, esa sacerdotisa estaba encerrada tras esa barrera y jamás podría salir, no sin antes sacrificar algo, que alguien se sacrificara por ella…

-¿Está en la cueva?

La niña corrió hasta la entrada, deteniéndose antes de tocar la extraña barrera que la cubría, recordando la imagen del señor Inuyasha herido, temiendo que ese fuera su futuro si tocaba esa fuerza que rodeaba el lugar.

-Deberían seguir su camino, no hay nada que puedan hacer aquí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejó encerrada a la señorita Kagome en ese lugar?

-No niña, yo no he sido la que la dejó encerrada, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a esa barrera, es ella la que no deja que la chica salga.

-¿Por qué tomaste la forma de esa mujer? –cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, después de todo si te importa… bueno, responderé sus preguntas sólo si me prometen algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ambos, tú y esa niña deben prometer no comentar nada de esto con nadie, responderé todas sus preguntas si jamás dicen que esa mujer está atrapada o que yo he tomado su lugar, sobre todo al grupo del hanyou.

Rin no entendió esa petición, el youkay simplemente la ignoró, a él no le importaba lo pasara con ese grupo, nunca pensó en realidad decirles lo ocurrido.

-De acuerdo –habló por él y por la niña, quien lo miró confundida pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Esta bien, entonces la respuesta a tu pregunta es fácil, tomé la forma de esa mujer porque me es imposible mantener mi apariencia real… después de todo el tiempo encerrada en esa cueva era imposible que mi cuerpo pudiera salir de ella, sólo mi alma pudo escapar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi cuerpo ha muerto años atrás.

-¿Por qué escogió remplazar a la señorita Kagome?

-Porque ella fue quien entró en la cueva, para salir se necesita hacer un sacrificio, hacer que alguien pague el precio de tu escape y yo la elegí a ella y como castigo tengo que cargar con su forma y vida anterior.

-¿La señorita Kagome sólo podría salir si paga un sacrificio?

-Exacto, hay una norma para las personas que entran y existe una norma opuesta para las que quieran salir –sonríe- si quieres entrar debes ser de corazón puro y sin malos pensamientos, pero para salir debes tener el alma manchada, poseer aunque sea un residuo de maldad en tu corazón.

-Pero eso es absurdo, la señorita Kagome es buena, no podrá salir de la cueva…

-Si hace que alguien ajeno a ella pague el precio de salir esa sería una prueba de maldad, por eso yo pude salir.

-Y si no lo hace…

-Tendrá que estar atrapada para siempre… hasta que su cuerpo resista y después sólo su alma tendrá que pagar su castigo.

-¿Piensas viajar con el híbrido?

-Mi castigo es continuar la vida que he tomado, por eso sus pensamientos y demás me fueron transferidos, pero para mi está bien, el simple hecho de ser libre me hace feliz…

-Pero usted… usted no puede remplazar a la señorita Kagome…

-Serás descubierta, esa humana puede sentir los fragmentos de la perla.

-Yo también, por ejemplo… sé que tienes la perla incompleta en tu bolsillo –dijo mirando a la niña y notando que el youkay no sabía ese detalle- ¿o me equivoco?

-Entonces… antes cuando no recordó nuestra promesa…

-Quizás quería ser descubierta como un pequeño agradecimiento a esa mujer por permitirme salir, pero en realidad no calculé bien mis pasos, quería que la duda naciera después de que nos separáramos y más importante aun, no era precisamente a ti a quien quería hacer dudar… -mira al demonio- era a ti Sesshoumaru, es a ti a quien quería darle la tarea de salvar a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué él?

-Porque es algo que esa chica hubiera querido que ocurriera.

Las miradas nuevamente se fijaron en la barrera frente a ellos, la mujer sonriendo por primera vez con genuina amabilidad, agradeciendo en silencio el sacrificio impuesto, prometiéndole a la sacerdotisa que trataría de remplazarla siendo fiel a su personalidad, queriendo y odiando, discutiendo y perdonando, tratando de resarcir su error, manteniendo el curso de su vida intacto, aprendiendo a querer lo que ella querría, aprendiendo a sentir lo que ella sentiría…

La niña estaba preocupada ¿Qué podría hacer para salvar la joven? ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Cómo? Aun habían muchas preguntas inconclusas en su cabeza, ya no le interesaba el hecho de que mañana fuera su cumpleaños, eso desde hace tiempo ya perdió importancia, ahora en lo que debía concentrarse era traer de regreso a la chica, tenerla una vez más junto a ella, poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extrañó, que era la madre perfecta, que no podría ser nadie más que ella… que ella era a quien más quería junto al señor Sesshoumaru…

El youkay por su parte estaba un tanto incierto, no por la extensa explicación del funcionamiento de esa cueva, sino por lo ultimo descubierto, ese asunto que parecía aun más interesante que cualquier cosa antes pronunciada, ese asunto de lo que la sacerdotisa hubiera querido que ocurriera, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Esa chica en verdad esperaba que él descubriera la farsa de la mujer? ¿Él? ¿No el híbrido? ¿No sus molestos amigos? ¿Sólo él? Algo aun más confuso que esas preguntas era esa extraña sensación en su interior, esa sensación de superioridad que acompañó al descubrimiento, esa indescriptible satisfacción, absurda felicidad… era un hecho, no estaba en su buen juicio ese día, sólo eso podía explicar el efecto de esas palabras en él… sólo eso… nada más…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo una respuesta para MalfoyBlackdagger Girl y para todo aquel que también se sienta confundido con mi narración, pues ella me dice que se enreda ya que aveces narro en pasado y otras veces en presente, la respuesta a eso es en realidad que lo hago sin siquiera notarlo u.ú gomene pero a veces cuando escribo este fic lo hago luego de escribir el otro que también estoy publicando y entonces es que queda una maraña en mi cabeza y se me olvida como lo estoy escribiendo... <strong>

**En realidad la razón es bastante estúpida pero esa es, así que espero no seguir confundiendo a nadie más y que la lectura del fic no se vuelva algo imposible de lograr, en serio...**

**Además de esa aclaración les quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, en verdad me hace muy feliz ver que siguen mi historia y sobre todo que les guste, en verdad este trabajo es para ustedes (y entretención personal claro está xD)  
><strong>

**Bueno, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana!**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, sayo! :D**

**:::******/********/********/*******Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	13. Encuentro

**Konnichiwa!**

**Un nuevo capitulo, el número 13 vale agregar, en verdad nunca pensé superar los 10 y ya ven :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz de que la lectura del fic no sea un problema para ustedes, eso es algo tranquilizador en verdad u.u**

**Pido disculpas por la larga espera, en verdad el tiempo es unos de mis peores enemigos ahora, pero espero que todo se tranquilice un poco u.ú para aquellas que siguen "Canción de Amor" en la semana trataré de subir un nuevo capi.  
><strong>

**Saludos y abrazos a todas!**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro<strong>

La noche se extendía oscura y tranquila, con hermosas estrellas adornando el firmamento queriendo guardar el secreto del problema establecido horas atrás, siendo cómplices de la farsa de la mujer impostora, conmoviéndose por la tristeza de la pequeña niña… si, el panorama sobre ellos era hermoso pero la preocupación no les permitía siquiera levantar la vista para contemplarlo, no, ni siquiera el youkay estaba tranquilo, su natural apatía fue remplazada como la mujer responsable de ello, ahora sentía una especie de inquietud en su interior, algo molesto, desagradable, un atisbo de preocupación que no tendría por qué sentir…

-¿Qué ocurre niña?

Cuestionó Jaken mirándola confundido, desde hace minutos que había llegado al lado de su amo y de Rin, alertado por su sorpresiva desaparición, no entendiendo el hecho de que la mujer de ropaje extraño se encontrara con ellos, algo estaba pasando pero nadie se había dado la molestia de explicárselo y eso lo hacia sentirse desplazado.

-Algo complicado señor Jaken…

-No me digas que tiene que ver con esta mujer –frunció el ceño.

-En realidad si…

-Ya lo sabía yo, esta humana sólo nos ha traído problemas… –se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza.

-Señor Jaken no diga esas cosas, la señorita Kagome no es la culpable de esto.

-Tal vez no pero sí esta mujer y si se parece a ella comparten la culpa.

-¿Eh? ¿Usted lo sabía?

-Sólo sé que esta mujer no se parece en nada a esa chica fastidiosa, a la hora de la cena ni se acercó a mi para que me sentara junto al fuego, además de que no molestó en toda la tarde a mi amo… en verdad es una pésima actriz…

_Kagome sonrió por las palabras del youkay, sorprendida por el hecho de que lo descubriera aun más rápido que Sesshoumaru y notando que después de todo en verdad le ponía atención._

-Señor Jaken usted es increíble.

-¡Obvio niña! ¡Yo soy el gran sirviente del señor Sesshoumaru!

-Si, pero ni siquiera él lo sabía…

-Él no tiene por qué preocuparse de esa humana, sólo por eso la ignoró.

-Ya veo… -agregó no muy convencida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno, esa mujer es una impostora, la verdadera señorita Kagome está atrapada en la cueva aun...

El youkay de baja estatura alzó su vista observando la barrera frente a él, notando la sincera preocupación en la voz de la niña, en realidad parecía haberle pasado algo grave a esa humana molesta, pero lo más inquietante era el hecho de que su amo le diera la misma importancia a ese asunto que la niña, que él también estuviera con la mirada fija en esa cueva, un poco inquieto… casi preocupado…

-¿Por qué no puede salir?

-Las personas que son buenas no pueden salir de la cueva, sólo las malas…

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿las personas buenas pueden entrar pero sólo las malas pueden salir? ¿Quién fue el estúpido que puso ese tipo de reglas?

-No lo se, pero como la señorita Kagome es buena no puede salir.

-Sólo puede hacerlo pagando un sacrificio, pero si la conozco bien, y lo hago, ella jamás lo pagará…

-¿Sacrificio? ¿De qué están hablando?

-La chica debe hacer que alguien pague por ella, encerrando a alguien para que ella pueda salir, pero es imposible, primero porque no hay nadie más que pueda entrar y segundo porque ella nunca accederá a dejar que alguien pague por su culpa ¿no es así?

La mujer miró directamente a los ojos de la sacerdotisa tras la barrera, ella era la única que podía verla… verla y oír sus incesantes peticiones de ayuda. Sus acompañantes sólo miraron un tanto confundidos a la mujer, viéndola fijar su vista en la cueva, como observando algo que era invisible para ellos.

_-¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

-Lo siento, pero debía salir de ese lugar, ya era demasiado tiempo… 100 años esperando por una oportunidad como esta…

_-Esta no es mi responsabilidad._

-Una vez adentro no podrías haber salido de todos modos, no con tu corazón transparente, la barrera es la culpable de mantenerte prisionera, lo único de lo que yo soy culpable es de remplazarte, copiar tu existencia y vivir por ti…

_-No puedes hacer eso…_

-Tengo que hacerlo, este es mi castigo y mi responsabilidad…

-¿Con quién está hablando?

-Con Kagome, está al otro lado de la barrera observándonos.

-¿En serio? ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡¿Me escucha?

-Si te escucha pero tú nunca podrás escucharla a ella, ni verla tampoco.

-¿Está bien? ¿Está herida?

_-No Rin, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi._

-Dice que está bien y te agradece tu preocupación.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejarla en ese horrible lugar!

La niña miró suplicante al youkay, aferrando sus pequeñas manos en su ropa, pidiéndole con sincera preocupación su ayuda, por favor… jura no pedir nada más en toda su vida, ni siquiera que el señor Sesshoumaru acceda a viajar con la chica, ni que la señorita Kagome acepte ser su madre, no, eso ya no importaba, sólo quería verla libre, estar con ella aunque fuera por segundos nada más, no le importa que después tenga que despedirse, alejarse de ella, con tal de que la joven se encuentre a salvo ella accedería a cambiar su deseo de cumpleaños…

-Este no es mi asunto.

-Eso es verdad niña, mi amo no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con esa mujer.

-Pero señor Sesshoumaru… señor Jaken…

_-Tienen razón… yo no soy su responsabilidad… –sonrió con tristeza, por lo extraño de esa situación, ¿Por qué tenía que estar en las manos de ese grupo ajeno a ella su seguridad? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí el hanyou? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar en este lugar?_

-¿Por qué mi amo tendría que salvar a esa humana?

-Porque a veces se necesita hacer un sacrifico para obtener algo a cambio –esa respuesta fue pensada para ambas preguntas, la de la sacerdotisa y la del youkay.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿De qué hablas mujer? Mi amo no tiene por qué hacer sacrificios.

-Si existe algo que quiere saber, que quiere alcanzar debe pagar algo a cambio, dime Sesshoumaru ¿hay algo que desees en este momento?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Todos tenemos un deseo, conozco el de esta niña, el de ese pequeño youkay puedo imaginarlo, el deseo de Kagome también lo se… sólo queda por descubrir si tú tienes algún tipo de deseo que quieras cumplir.

-No tengo ningún deseo.

-¿Estás seguro? Hay cosas que hasta para uno mismo son desconocidas, cosas que no son evidentes a simple vista, que sólo por instinto o por situaciones extremas pueden ser descubiertas.

_-¿Conoces mi deseo?_

-Si Kagome, pero no te lo diré, es tu deber el descubrirlo.

-Yo no tengo ningún deseo.

-Esta bien, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿Por qué no te marchas de una vez?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Sesshoumaru… si en verdad quieres salvar a Kagome tendrás que deshacerte de ese orgullo, te propongo un trato, se me ocurre una forma en la cual ella podría salir, pero existe una condición, sólo tú podrás ayudarla… dime, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer algo para salvar a esa mujer que dice no interesarte?

Interesante pregunta la impuesta, tanto que sorprendió a todos los que escuchaban, la niña sintió un gran alivio al enterarse de que podría existir una manera de que la sacerdotisa pudiera salvarse y el pequeño youkay no creyó ni en las palabras de la mujer ni en la posible respuesta de su amo…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, esa pregunta era estúpida, el simple hecho de estarla pensando era absurdo, ¿Por qué tendría él que salvar a esa chica? ¿Ganaba algo haciendo eso? ¿Significaba algún beneficio para él? La respuesta era simplemente negativa, un gran y temido youkay como él no podría sacar nada de provecho al salvar la vida de una simple humana, nada bueno podría salir de eso, entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no se negaba de una vez? ¿Qué lo detenía? Sabia muy bien que no era la niña, no, él podría vivir con los eternos lamentos de la pequeña y aunque lo aburrieran en algún punto solamente tendría que hacerla callar y ya está… entonces ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de su indecisión? Era verdad, quería negarse, decirle su muy rutinario "no me interesa" y dar media vuelta, alejarse de ese lugar, de ese grupo, olvidar de una buena vez de esa larga pesadilla, ignorando el tiempo perdido y concentrándose en seguir su camino.

_Kagome temió la respuesta, esperaba escuchar la negativa del youkay y al mismo tiempo en su interior pedía un poco de compasión, por favor, no era tan difícil ¿verdad? Que ocupara unos cuantos segundos de su vida para ayudarla, jura que no volverá a molestarlo si accedía, si decía que la ayudaría, que efectivamente él se convirtiera en su salvador… pero, exactamente ¿en qué momento la historia tuvo que dar un giro como ese? Haciéndola pedir que Sesshoumaru la salve, borrando de su cabeza y su memoria el nombre del hanyou, simplemente rogando que el demonio, que ese príncipe de hielo tenga un residuo de decencia y se digne a ayudarla, aunque no tenga ninguna responsabilidad con ella, aunque no gane nada salvándole la vida, que por alguna inaudita razón él pueda sentir algo como la clemencia y la ayude a salir de esa maldita cueva._

-Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor, ayude a la señorita Kagome…

Rin tenía sus manos en posición de oración, manteniendo la mirada fija en la del youkay, pidiéndole a Kamisama, a todas las estrellas fugaces que pudieran estar cayendo y a su deseo de cumpleaños que el demonio accediera a ayudar a la joven… por favor… jura ser una niña buena, obedecerá todas las ordenes del señor Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken, nunca más se escaparía, no volvería a crear planes tan absurdos como los de los días anteriores… jamás volverá a pedir nada más…

Hasta Jaken miró expectante a su amo, en realidad no le importaba lo que pasara con la mujer pero tampoco quería que saliera herida, nadie merecía estar atrapado en un lugar tan tenebroso, además, esa chica a pesar de su personalidad tan molesta había sido siempre amable con él, una actitud que sólo pocos habían tenido hacia su persona y que si ahora lo piensa era algo agradable…

_-Por favor…_

-Por favor señor Sesshoumaru…

_-Sesshoumaru…_

-Amito…

_-Por favor…_

De pronto algo ocurrió, algo que no estaba en los cálculos de la mujer que había pronunciado la pregunta, por alguna razón sintió a la perla en el bolsillo de la niña palpitar, brillando intensamente, atravesando con su luz la tela de su ropa.

-¡Niña toma la mano de Sesshoumaru! ¡Rápido!

Rin no entendió esa orden, pero por la expresión de la mujer decidió hacerle caso, acercándose al youkay, sin atreverse a tomarle la mano pero sujetando la manga vacía, sin olvidarse de arrastrar a Jaken también, tomándolo a él de su pequeña mano.

Fue tan rápido que una vez hecho lo ordenado una luz los rodeó, haciéndolos desaparecer de ese lugar, sin darles oportunidad de entender nada, ni siquiera la ansiada respuesta que todos estaban esperando pudo ser pronunciada.

-Esto si es una sorpresa, parece que después de todo el destino está de tu lado.

La mujer de uniforme suspiró pesadamente, preparando en su mente la explicación que les daría a sus "amigos" por su larga ausencia y por la intensa luz que de seguro todos debían haber notado, alejándose de una vez por todas de ese lugar, prometiéndose nunca volver a acercarse a esa cueva y en verdad esperando cumplir su castigo de por vida, queriendo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sin tomarle importancia a que quizás la sacerdotisa encerrada pudiera salir, si eso pasaba y ella regresara para reclamar su lugar simplemente tendría que apartarse, vivir una vida alternativa, con un cuerpo, pensamientos y sentimientos ajenos, pero de todas formas libre, libre de esa maldita cueva… de ese maldito encarcelamiento…

…

Kagome vio claramente como Rin, Sesshoumaru y Jaken habían desaparecido en medio de una luz, sin comprenderlo, sin entender las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por la impostora antes de irse… pero algo la desconcentró de sus pensamientos, podía sentir la perla de Shikon, era el trozo de perla que le había entregado a la niña, pero esta vez se sentía tras ella, en lo profundo de la cueva, a metros de distancia…

-Podría ser…

La sacerdotisa corrió con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo esa presencia, pidiendo por favor que no la estuvieran engañando, siguió por minutos, no recordaba que ese lugar fuera tan grande pero después de un tiempo sintió voces en el interior, haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa, correr con mayor velocidad para descubrir lo que a pasos de ella aguardaba…

Ahí estaban…

Las tres presencias que por alguna extraña razón tenía más deseos de ver…

-¡Rin! ¡Jaken! ¡Sesshoumaru!

Los tres nombres fueron gritados de corrido, atrayendo la mirada de quienes aun no se recuperaban por completo de esa extraña situación, ellos simplemente vieron la luz para luego encontrarse en un lugar oscuro y estrecho, sin comprender lo que pasaba, viendo con genuino asombro a la chica aparecer frente a ellos…

Rin desconfió un poco de la chica, frunciendo el ceño al creer que era la otra mujer, pero de un momento a otro se vio atrapada, unos cuidadosos y ansiosos brazos la habían rodeado, atrayéndola a ella, haciéndola sentir que ese aroma y ese cariño eran genuinos.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte Rin!

Se arrodilló frente a ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como si en verdad de su hija se tratara, la había extrañado más de lo que podría imaginar y agradecía tanto el que ella hubiera descubierto a la impostora, que la hubiera defendido a tal punto, con tanto empeño… si, esa niña parecía quererla demasiado…

-¿Es usted señorita Kagome? –Respondió el abrazo, sintiendo la asfixiante emoción de la chica y esa calidez que ya conocía, notando que ella si era la joven a quien quería llamar madre, si, era ella, no se podía equivocar- ¡Es usted!

-Si Rin, soy yo, soy Kagome, muchas gracias por nunca dejar de creer en mi… muchas gracias en verdad…

-Mujer molesta, después de todo pudiste salir de la cueva sin nuestra ayuda –se cruza de brazos fingiendo enfado.

-¿De qué hablas Jaken? –Se levanta tomando a la niña en brazos- yo no he salido de la cueva, ustedes son los que han entrado.

-¡¿QUE?

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo fue que entraron? ¿No se suponía que ustedes no podían hacerlo?

-No lo se señorita Kagome, de repente la mujer que se parece a usted me gritó que tomara la mano del señor Sesshoumaru y entonces cuando lo hice una luz nos cubrió…

-Ya veo…

La sacerdotisa miró de soslayo al demonio que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, a decir verdad ella estaba feliz de verlo, a todos, a la pequeña, a Jaken y a él… en especial a él… sintió una punzada en su interior al pensar en eso, ¿desde cuando era que podía extrañar a ese demonio? Que su presencia podría alegrarla de esa manera…

-Hola Sesshoumaru…

El youkay la miró sobre su hombro, viendo esa sonrisa, examinándola por unos segundos, ahora si podía notar la diferencia de ese gesto con el de la impostora, sus sonrisas eran diferentes, la de la sacerdotisa era… era amable pero no con exageración, no podía esconder la fuerza de su carácter, ese dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, sobre todo cuando habla con él… sólo con él… maldición, de nuevo se estaba perdiendo en divagaciones innecesarias…

-Salgamos de este lugar.

No quiso decir más, no si terminaba pronunciando algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, algo como una mentira, una verdad, una maldita confesión… pero ¿confesión de qué? Él no tiene nada que confesar, por lo menos nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer… nada…

La sacerdotisa lo siguió en silencio, ignorando su actitud, en ese momento nada podría enfadarla, no, estaba demasiado feliz por tenerlos a su lado, a los tres, hasta a ese pequeño youkay que no dejaba de quejarse por lo bajo… si, por primera vez sentía que eso era algo a lo cual podría acostumbrarse… quizás…

Rin disfrutó de la calidez a su lado, nunca había sido cargada y en realidad era algo muy cómodo y agradable, sobre todo por la persona que la llevaba, por poder mirar a un lado y encontrar al señor Sesshoumaru, mirar al otro y encontrar al señor Jaken… ese era su tercer milagro, por estar viajando de esa manera aunque se encontraran dentro de esa horrible cueva ella en verdad estaba inmensamente feliz, ese era un hermoso inicio de su cumpleaños.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿en dónde está salida de este lugar?

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Kagome?

-Aquí se supone que estaba la barrera… -dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba las piedras que les cerraban el paso- aquí estaba la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente, miren, aquí hay unas manchas de sangre, son de la herida que me hice golpeando la barrera –respondió mostrándole la herida en su mano.

-¿Le duele?

-Estoy bien Rin –le sonríe- lo que me preocupa es… ¿Cómo vamos a salir de este lugar si la salida ha desaparecido?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>roxii cullen si estoy viva, un poco atareada pero viva asi que espero pasarme por aqui lo antes posible :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus review! Quizás no les responda a todas pero deben estar seguras que leo cada uno y siempre me hacen sonreír n.n  
><strong>

**Saludos a todas!**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	14. Presencia

**Konnichiwa!**

**He venido con un nuevo capi de esta historia, falta poco! Falta poco! *o***

**Quería decirles a aquellas personas que me han preguntando si olvidé a Inuyasha o a los muchachos por el hecho de que aceptaran a la impostora tengan por seguro que no! Una en particular me pidió que no olvidara a Shippou y quiero aclarar de que no lo he hecho, en verdad ese pequeño zorrito es mi adoración y se lo mucho que quiere a Kagome, en verdad no es por mala pero quería centrar mi atención en el grupo de Sesshoumaru por eso los separé, así que gomene para aquellas que en verdad no crean que el grupo de Inu aceptarían a la impostora (en realidad yo tampoco lo creo xD) **

**Aclaración: lo que este en cursiva es el dialogo de la presencia de la cueva n.n**

**Sin más que decir las dejo con la continuación!**

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::**

* * *

><p><strong>Presencia<strong>

Era casi media noche y pequeñas nubes empezaban a cubrir el firmamento, borrando las estrellas que no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, entorpeciendo la luz de la luna que luchaba por mantenerse visible… ahora el cielo era aun más oscuro, pero seguía igual de hermoso, profundo, un paisaje que sólo podía ser disfrutado por pocos ya que habían cuatro presencias a las cuales se les estaba prohibiendo el observarlo, no, esas rocas a su alrededor era todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban, podría estar lloviendo afuera, produciéndose una terrible tormenta y ellos ni siquiera podrían darse cuenta…

En el campamento todos descansaban a gusto, ignorantes del problema cercano a ellos, disfrutando de una calma ficticia, ni siquiera el hanyou se preguntaba porque el grupo de su estúpido hermano los habían abandonado, no, eso no le importaba al ver que junto a él se encontraba la chica de uniforme, sonriéndole como siempre, quizás un poco más amable de lo usual pero en fin ella estaba con él, la inquietud por su extraña cercanía con Sesshoumaru se había desvanecido tan pronto como la vio acercársele, sentarse a su lado, disfrutar de la fogata sin darle importancia que ese molesto grupo se había marchado sin esperar a la estúpida celebración impuesta… parecía estar todo bien en ese lugar, como antes, como debería ser…

-Maldición, este camino tampoco es…

-Humana estúpida, ¿acaso no recuerdas en dónde está la salida?

-No me hables así Jaken, además ya te dije que recuerdo en donde estaba la salida pero ésta desapareció, ahora no se por donde podemos salir de este lugar.

-Pero señorita Kagome, ¿usted podrá salir?

-No lo se Rin, ni siquiera entiendo porque ustedes pudieron entrar si la regla no lo permitía… quizás algo cambió, pero no estoy segura…

-Fue la perla de Shikon –dijo el youkay atrayendo las miradas de sus acompañantes.

-¿De qué hablas Sesshoumaru?

-La perla fue la que nos trajo hasta este lugar –frunció el ceño, él no había pedido eso, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza quedar involucrado a tal punto de quedar atrapado también.

-¿La perla? –Saca el trozo de perla de su bolsillo- señorita Kagome, esto es suyo.

-Ah, verdad Rin, muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de ella –recibe la perla y ve como esta brilla en su mano- que extraño…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Recién puedo sentir otro fragmento de la perla dentro de esta cueva… está por esa dirección –dice indicando con su mano- tal vez sea buena idea el seguir esa presencia… ¿Qué dices Sesshoumaru?

Todos cambiaron la dirección de su mirada, desde el camino indicado hasta el semblante enfadado del youkay, a él le molestaba esa exagerada atención sobre su persona y especialmente si la culpable de eso era la mujer… parecía que ella disfrutaba el ponerlo en situaciones incomodas ya que él sabía muy bien que aunque su respuesta fuera negativa ella haría lo que le viniera en gana, sin hacerle caso finalmente.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y simplemente caminó en la dirección indicada, sin querer responder nada, odiando un poco más a la mujer, en verdad… era desesperante, fastidiosa, malditamente interesante, no podía entender porque demonios la conocía tan bien como para saber que se estaba burlando de él, estaba seguro que ni la niña ni su sirviente lo habían notado, simplemente la escucharon hacer una pregunta y esperaban una respuesta, nada más, pero no, él lo sabía, notó esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ese brillo en sus ojos al esperar la respuesta, la carcajada ahogada que quiso disfrazar de suspiro al verlo avanzar, no, esa mujer estaba lejos de respetarlo, ella jamás pediría su opinión por algo sin una razón oculta, nunca aceptaría una orden de él sin oponerse, no podría escuchar algún insulto o reproche sin enfrentarlo, no, ella nunca actuaría así y él odiaba el saberlo, el conocerla a tal punto de que fuera esa la razón por la que descubrió a la impostora…

¡Maldición!

¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que saber todas esas cosas de la mujer?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

-Cállate.

-¿Cómo que "cállate"? ¿A quién crees que vienes a callar? –frunce el ceño enfadada.

-A la única que me molesta.

-Eres un grosero, debió venir sólo Rin a buscarme, hasta Jaken es más agradable que tú.

Le hizo un desprecio enfadada, sabiendo muy bien que sus palabras molestarían aun más al youkay pero lo ignoró, no le interesa lo que él pueda pensar, al demonio con Sesshoumaru, podía ser alguien en verdad desagradable cuando se lo proponía, tanto o más que Inuyasha… ese nombre la hizo detenerse en seco, sin tomar atención de que los demonios avanzaron unos cuantos pasos antes de notar su ausencia, ignorando la mirada preocupada de la niña en sus brazos… en verdad no había pensado en el hanyou, en que en ese momento debía estar al lado de esa impostora que era igual a ella, tanto en poder, en actitud, en forma, en todo… si él no notaba nada, si sus amigos no notaban la diferencia empezarían a viajar a su lado, sin siquiera saber que ella seguía encerrada en ese lugar, abandonándola, olvidándola…

Kagome sintió una punzada en su pecho, un dolor intenso que hizo temblar a sus ojos, no podía, no quería dejar ir su vida junto a ellos, dejar ir a Inuyasha, tener que olvidarlo, ahogar esos sentimientos en su interior, cediéndoselo a alguien más… aceptando que…

-¿Señorita Kagome?

-¿Eh?

Miró a la niña en sus brazos y notó los ceños fruncidos frente a ella, se había perdido en divagaciones personales y eso no estaba bien, después podría preocuparse de esas cosas, primero tenía que salir de ese lugar y una vez afuera vería que hacer…

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien Rin, será mejor seguir.

Le sonrió a la pequeña y siguió caminando, pasando por el lado de los demonios, ignorando su expresión interrogante, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar, si, eso estaba mejor, no tenia que preocuparse de esas cosas, lo primero era encontrar la salida.

Caminaron minutos, sintieron que fueron horas y todos empezaron a preguntarse sobre la extensión de esa cueva, la niña ahora caminaba por si sola de la mano con la sacerdotisa, siguiendo el camino trazado por la chica, tratando de divisar o encontrar algo que les permitiera encontrar la tan ansiada salida.

-Está cerca…

Sintió que la perla en su cuello empezaba a palpitar indicándole que faltaba poco, notando que al final del camino, en el que parecía ser el fondo de la cueva había una pequeña luz que brillaba intensamente… soltó la mano de la niña para acercarse ella sola, tomando el pequeño fragmento atorado entre las rocas, sintiendo que este empezaba a calentarse una vez estando en sus manos, obligándola a dejarlo caer por el daño que le había provocado.

-¿Está bien señorita Kagome? –preguntó preocupada.

-Si, es sólo que el fragmento estaba muy caliente… -se agachó para intentar levantarlo otra vez cuando de repente una luz la hace perder el equilibrio y caer sentada.

Frente a todos aparece una extraña figura, parecía ser la de un humano aunque no estaban seguros, su rostro era borroso, simplemente podía distinguirse su sonrisa y su largo cabello… Kagome retrocedió hasta quedar junto a la niña, dejando en el suelo el fragmento.

_-Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Todos pudieron entender esa pregunta aunque eran dos voces las que hablaban a la vez, la de un hombre y la de una mujer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_-Soy el/la guardián de esta cueva, ustedes no pueden estar en este lugar… la entrada está prohibida para extraños de oscuro corazón…_

-No es que nosotros pidiéramos entrar –se quejó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio a la parición frente a ellos.

_-Sólo esa mujer puede estar en este lugar, ustedes tres no pueden permanecer aquí…_

-Etto… disculpe pero, yo no quiero estar en esta cueva, quiero salir junto a ellos…

_-Nadie de corazón puro puede salir, sólo si tú corazón está machado puedes marcharte de este lugar._

-¿Por qué la señorita Kagome no puede venir con nosotros?

_-Porque su lugar es esta cueva, en ella sólo habitan presencias puras y sin maldad… su corazón pertenece a este sitio…_

-¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Debe haber una forma de poder salir!

_-La hay, pero nunca lo lograrás, tu esencia nunca lo permitiría… _

-¿Es sacrificando a alguien más?

_-Exacto, sólo así podrías salir, porque si eres capaz de sacrificar a otro ser por tu propio bienestar tu corazón ya no sería puro y tendrías que dejar la cueva…_

-Pero, yo nunca haría algo así… jamás podría sacrificar a otra persona…

_-Por ello debes quedarte… pero ustedes… nunca permitiré que se queden en esta cueva, su presencia no puede manchar nuestro perfecto hogar…_

-Nos iremos, pero por favor dejen a la señorita Kagome ir con nosotros… por favor…

-¡No quiero estar en este lugar! ¡Nunca fue mi intención quedarme atrapada en un sitio como este!

_-Es demasiado tarde, ya estas aquí y no permitiré que te marches…_

-Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor haga algo, no deje que la obliguen a quedarse…

El youkay vio la expresión suplicante de la niña y lo que más llamó su atención fue la preocupación en su sirviente, el demonio también le estaba pidiendo que salve a la molesta humana que siempre decía odiar…

Sesshoumaru alzó la vista fijándola en esa figura extraña y frunciendo el ceño a la vez, en realidad no tenia intención de defender a la mujer pero tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran lo que podía o no hacer y el que ellos le dijeran que había algo prohibido para él lo irritaba.

-Esta mujer no es de corazón puro –aseguró afirmando su mirada, estaba seguro de lo que decía, nunca creyó en eso en primer lugar.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

-Esta humana es insolente, desagradable y molesta, alguien que no pueda quedarse callada y desafíe cualquier palabra que le impongan no puede ser de corazón puro.

Una gota cayó tras la nuca de Jaken y de Rin, esas palabras no eran precisamente de alguien que estuviera defendiendo a la sacerdotisa, eran más bien de alguien que la ponía en evidencia, recalcando sus defectos y buscando molestarla en el camino.

Kagome oprimió su puño reprimiendo el enfado, ese demonio era un estúpido, ¿Qué se creía hablando de ella de esa forma? Claro, como él era el "más agradable del mundo" tenía derecho de criticar a cualquiera… maldito demonio, promete que cuando salga de eso el youkay le pagará todas las cosas que le ha hecho y dicho durante el transcurso de toda esa maldita semana.

_-Esas cosas no manchan su corazón, esa es su personalidad, nada más…_

-No es posible que exista alguien libre de maldad –frunce el ceño.

_-Ella es la prueba viviente de que si es posible, cuando tocó la barrera fue juzgada, su corazón fue puesto a prueba y salió victoriosa, si ella no fuera en realidad una persona de corazón transparente hubiera sido rechazada en el mismo instante que tocó la entrada…_

-¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidirlo?

_-El/La mismo/a que sabe cuanta maldad hay en tu corazón, Sesshoumaru, tú nunca serás bienvenido en este lugar, tus manos han derramado demasiada sangre, tu conciencia está manchada a tal punto que jamás podrá ser limpiada… el único lugar al cual perteneces es el infierno y estoy seguro/a que te estará esperando cuando mueras…_

-No me interesa, no estamos hablando de mí.

_-Y eso desencadena una pregunta ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esa mujer? Nunca has mostrado preocupación por alguien, tu concepto de vida egoísta no te lo permite, entonces ¿Por qué intentas ayudar a una simple humana?_

-Ese no es su asunto.

_-Si piensas defender a un alma de esta cueva, si en verdad esperas llevarla contigo fuera de este lugar si es mi asunto, jamás permitiré que lo hagas, ya lo he dicho, esa chica pertenece aquí y aquí se quedará…_

-¿Y ustedes piensan detenerme?

_-Sólo yo soy necesario/a, tú no tienes poder en el interior de la cueva, no puedes herir a nadie en este lugar porque en realidad tú no perteneces a el…_

-Dejen de decir tonterías –desenvaina su espada.

_-¿En realidad piensas que podrás hacerme daño? Demonio insensato, ya te he dicho que es imposible para ti…_

-¡Cállense de una vez! –agita su espada queriendo cortar la figura frente a él, pero simplemente la atravesó sin lograr nada.

_-Sesshoumaru, entiende, no puedes hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a ninguna presencia de esta cueva, así que ríndete…_

-Jamás –frunce el ceño y presiona aun más su espada- nunca que rendiré.

El youkay empieza a blandir la espada, tratando de cortar esa molesta aparición, sintiendo que el enfado crece a cada estocada desperdiciada, maldición, ya no se trataba de la mujer, era el simple hecho de acabar con esa molestia tan fastidiosa la que lo empujaba a seguir atacando.

_-Es inútil, nunca podrás herirme ni mucho menos acabar conmigo… será mejor que guardes tus energías para seguir tu camino…_

-El señor Sesshoumaru en verdad no ha logrado hacerles daño.

-Si sigue así sólo logrará agotarse, finalmente tendré que quedarme en este lugar…

-No señorita Kagome, no puede quedarse aquí atrapada y sola…

_-Ella no estará sola, hay miles de almas en esta cueva, todas puras y amables, nunca podrá sentir soledad en este lugar…_

-Pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo mis amigos afuera, mi familia… hay alguien que me está esperando, no puedo dejarlo solo…

Eso último detuvo los ataques del youkay, haciéndolo perder la concentración, los deseos por seguir luchando, ella estaba hablando de ese híbrido, en verdad pensaba regresar a su lado una vez saliera… bueno, ¿a él que le importa? ¿Acaso podría haber hecho algo diferente a eso? No, ella no tenia a donde más ir, sólo podía regresar con ese sujeto, con ese maldito hanyou que es tan estúpido como para creerle a una impostora, sin darse cuenta de que no es la verdadera sacerdotisa, ignorándolo por completo, el muy idiota… esperen un segundo, ¿y ahora por qué demonios está tan enfadado?

_-¿Piensas regresar con ese hanyou? ¿A pesar de que fuiste remplazada? La mujer a quien liberaste con tu presencia aquí ahora se encuentra con ellos, está ocupando tu lugar, no hay nada para ti en ese sitio…_

-Si lo hay, si ellos tan sólo supieran que es una farsa, que en realidad esa mujer no soy yo ellos se alejarían de ella.

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella es la impostora? Perfectamente ellos podrían creer que tú lo eres, después de todo son idénticas en todos los aspectos, no hay diferencia evidente, sólo puntos invisibles que pocos podrían apreciar… pocos que increíblemente fueron una pequeño demonio, una niña y un cruel youkay… personas ajenas a tu grupo, él no es tu compañero, ella no es tu amiga y él no es tu amante, entonces ¿Por qué aquellos con los cuales quieres regresar los superan en importancia? ¿Por qué tendría que ser a su lado precisamente adonde irías si pudieras salir de este lugar? Dime Kagome, ¿Por qué quieres regresar con quienes ni siquiera te extrañan?_

La sacerdotisa retuvo en sus labios una respuesta, sabiendo que era perfecta para esa pregunta, que podría defender su relación con sus amigos y con Inuyasha, pero por alguna razón no quiso decirla, quizás por el temor a mentir, en su cabeza sonaba sin errores pero en su boca tenia un sabor extraño, como si en verdad no la quisiera pronunciar… ellos la extrañarían si no creyeran que se encontraba bien, Inuyasha la buscaría desesperado, los muchachos no descansarían hasta encontrar una forma de salvarla, si, ellos harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para que pudiera salir de ese lugar… pero algo no la convencía, la presencia de esas tres personas en esa cueva, lo esperaba de la niña, sabia que ella la quería tanto como para desear que fuera su madre, pero ¿y Jaken? ¿Y Sesshoumaru? De seguro ambos fueron arrastrados por la pequeña, no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo… no fue precisamente por ella…

-Porque no tengo a donde más regresar… -confesó bajando la mirada, atrayendo la atención de todos sobre su apagada sonrisa- si pudiera salir de esta cueva querría ir a donde hayan personas queridas, sin importar si me extrañan, si le creen a esa impostora y no a mi, no importa porque no tengo adonde más ir… este no es mi mundo, mi época, es un lugar y tiempo diferente en el cual las personas que me han apoyado durante toda mi vida no están, así que tengo que aferrarme a lo que tengo, a ese cariño que aunque no me esté esperando deseo ver… porque al final todo se reduce a eso ¿no? Buscar el lugar a donde perteneces, personas a quienes querer y en quienes apoyarte, establecer lazos que puedan resistir y perdurar toda la vida…

_-Un sentimiento noble pero bastante fantasioso, lo que explicas es tan sólo lo que ya has perdido, ellos ya no te esperan, para esas personas tú ya has regresado, tu lugar ha sido ocupado sin dificultad alguna, esa mujer no necesitó ninguna treta especial, inventar historias, crear mentiras, sólo actuó normalmente y fue aceptada en el grupo, más allá de que sea por su aspecto, es su esencia la que se complementa con ellos, después de todo tú no eres imprescindible, especial, tus amigos encontraron en esa mujer lo mismo que vieron en ti, ese hanyou pudo acostumbrarse a las pequeñas diferencias que las separan, todo con tal de aceptarla a su lado… Kagome, desde un principio tú no perteneciste a ese grupo, no se reunieron a tu alrededor porque fueras un enlace entre ellos, sólo eras tú quien los necesitaba, ellos nunca necesitaron de ti en realidad, por eso fuiste fácilmente remplazada, por eso ninguno es capaz de notar la diferencia entre esa mujer y tú…_

-Pero entonces, eso…

_-Eso trae como consecuencia una nueva pregunta, una pregunta que no es para ti, que es para las tres personas que no pertenecen a este lugar… Jaken, Rin y Sesshoumaru… ustedes no son del grupo de esta chica, no la conocen ni compartieron tanto con ella como sus amigos, nada los une con esta mujer, entonces ¿Por qué fueron los únicos en descubrir la verdad? ¿Por qué pudieron ver lo que personas quienes conocen de más tiempo a Kagome no pudieron? Díganme, ¿Por qué conocen a esta chica tan bien si sólo han compartido en la última semana con ella?_

Los tres interrogados hicieron silencio, repasando todas las preguntas pronunciadas, cuestionándose las repuestas a ellas, era verdad, por alguna extraña razón ellos conocían a esa chica, aunque sólo una de ellos estaba feliz por eso, sólo Rin la conoce por interesarse en verdad por ella, por conversaciones e interrogaciones de horas, mientras que los youkay simplemente lo hacen por el trato extenso que han tenido esta ultima semana, el pequeño por haber escuchado las molestas conversaciones que tenia estando él cerca o todo lo que la niña le contaba sin siquiera él pedirlo y Sesshoumaru por las diferencias que los habían enfrentado, esas que empezaron con simples monosílabos, desafíos de poca duración, hasta convertirse en extensas conversaciones/discusiones.

Kagome esperó un tanto ansiosa las respuestas, lo que esas presencias habían dicho era verdad, de todas las personas que estaban en el campamento sólo ellos tres pudieron darse cuenta de la realidad, descubriéndola y encarando a la impostora por respuestas de su ubicación… aquellos con los cuales nunca había compartido hasta esa semana, ese pequeño grupo de tres ajeno a ella eran quienes se encontraban en ese momento a su lado, quienes habían ido a ayudarla (aunque algunos hubieran sido obligados), sólo ellos… nadie más…

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál seria su respuesta? ¿Por qué razón pudieron diferenciar a esta chica con la impostora? ¿Por qué pareciera que ella encaja más con su grupo y no con ese al que quiere regresar?_

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado este capi y les adelanto que el próximo vendrá más emocionante (va a haber sangre! xD) **

**Arigatou por todos sus review, soy muy feliz al leerlos en verdad!**

**Quiero dejarles un pequeño aviso aqui a quienes siguen mi otro fic "Canción de Amor", en realidad estas dos semanas estoy con trabajo a full, pero el 22 salgo de vacaciones (wiiii! XD), así que entonces podré actualizar el fic, este lo he subido más seguido ya que los capitulos los tenia listos (y es que ni tiempo para subirlos he tenido por eso me he demorado ú.ú), pero una vez de vacaciones les prometo que seguiré mis historia como antes! minimo actualización día por medio, sobre todo ahora que se vienen los finales :D  
><strong>

**Espero su comprensión y gracias por entenderme!  
><strong>

**Saludos y abrazos para todas mis queridas lectoras! *o*!**

******:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::****


	15. Trato

**Konnichiwa!**

**Me paso nuevamente por aquí para dejarles un nuevo capi animada por todos los comentarios que me han llegado y que al final del fic espero responder…**

**Saludos a todas!**

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::**

* * *

><p><strong>Trato<strong>

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes oscuras y espesas, casi de lluvia, casi amenazando a quienes descansaban indefensos bajo ellas, podrían estarse preparando para una tormenta pero eso no era del todo claro, en realidad, nada era evidente esa noche, para nadie, mucho menos para esas cuatro presencias en el interior de la cueva, quienes parecían mas interesadas en encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que concentrarse en el clima que los esperaría al salir de ese lugar…

-Yo quiero mucho a la señorita Kagome, no la conozco de tanto tiempo como sus amigos pero en verdad me importa lo que pueda pasar con ella, esa mujer, la impostora pareció olvidar una valiosa promesa que hice con ella y aunque fuera algo planeado para que dudara estoy segura de que de todas formas la hubiera descubierto, ella no se parece en nada a la señorita, ella no es la madre que elegí querer…

Todos escucharon las palabras de la niña, atentos a ellas, algunos las reprocharon, otros no las entendieron y sólo una las agradeció.

El pequeño youkay suspiró pesadamente, recordando las razones de porque descubrió la farsa y resignado a responder.

-Esta humana es una molestia, nunca me deja en paz ni a mí ni a mi amito, es imposible que de un momento a otro se vuelva tan amable y respete nuestra tranquilidad, era absurdo siquiera pensar el que aceptara que no quisiera comer con ellos o que no fastidiara a mi amo con una estúpida conversación, por eso la descubrí, por nada más especial.

_-¿Qué dices tú Sesshoumaru? ¿Cómo descubriste que esa mujer no era Kagome?_

-Era obvio, nadie puede engañarme.

La niña y la sacerdotisa desconfiaron de esa respuesta, Jaken parecía ser el único que le creyó.

_-No mientas Sesshoumaru, esta niña y este demonio lo descubrieron antes que tú, por alguna razón para ti no fue evidente como para ellos, ¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente? ¿Qué crees tú que podría haberte cegado de la otra mujer que no pudiste notarlo a simple vista?_

-No sé de que hablan.

Frunció el ceño, si, era verdad, habían muchas cosas que lo diferenciaban a él de sus compañeros de viaje pero no podía encontrar ninguna razón de porque ellos pudieron descubrir a la impostora antes que él, ¿acaso sus instintos fallaron? ¿Cómo una simple niña pudo notar algo que después de descubrirlo parecía evidente?

_-¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que si lo sabes, por qué esa mujer te afecta de manera diferente a ti que a tus acompañantes… la niña y el demonio la descubrieron por su extenso silencio, por la falta de importancia que les dio a su presencia y compañía, pero tú, tú Sesshoumaru sólo pudiste descubrirlo una vez que habló contigo, la actitud que tomó al evitar una discusión que de seguro esperabas, el que te ignorara, que no cumpliera con tus expectativas… porque si, tienes expectativas que incluyen a esa mujer…_

-Tonterías.

El demonio le dio la espalda a esa extraña figura, queriendo ignorar esas palabras, ignorar las miradas confundidas de sus acompañantes y por sobre todo evitando con especial afán a un par de ojos marrones, sabía que la sacerdotisa querría alguna aclaración a esas palabras y él ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con ellas, no, él no tenia expectativas que involucraran a esa mujer, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que pudiera quedar atrapada en ese lugar, no, ella no podía importarle…

_-Si Sesshoumaru, ella te importa, tanto que podría pensar en hacer un trato contigo, un pacto para que esa chica pueda dejar la cueva… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa?_

-¿De qué hablas?

_-Puedo dejarla ir, pero sólo si tú estás dispuesto a pagar su sacrificio._

La sentencia fue dicha pero en realidad ninguno la creyó, era imposible, absurdo el pensar que el youkay se sacrificaría para salvar a una humana…

-Esperen un segundo, ustedes dijeron que Sesshoumaru no pertenece a esta cueva ¿Por qué le piden quedarse entonces?

_-Nunca dije que él se quedaría, sólo dije que se sacrificará por ti y la forma de pagar será con su vida –extiende lo que parece ser su mano haciendo que una luz en ella tome la forma de una espada- Sesshoumaru dime, ¿la libertad de esta chica vale tu vida?_

Era irrefutable…

Esa pregunta era la más estúpida pronunciada ese día, no, era simplemente imposible que el demonio sacrificara su vida por esa mujer, todos lo sabían, hasta Kagome lo entendía, tanto que ni siquiera podría enfadarse por la respuesta obvia.

-No pienso pagar por esa mujer.

_-Entonces ella tendrá que pagar por si misma… -cambió de dirección su espada esta vez dirigiéndola hacia la mujer._

-¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Por qué me amenazan con esa cosa?

_-En este lugar tu cuerpo no es necesario, sólo tu alma es importante para mí, así que simplemente me desharé de un estorbo… _

-¡¿Acaso piensan matarme?

_-No te preocupes, sólo tu cuerpo morirá, tu esencia quedará intacta…_

-¡No! ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡No pueden hacer esto!

-¡No pueden matar a la señorita Kagome!

_-Esa decisión no les corresponde, el único que podría hacer algo para cambiarlo es Sesshoumaru, pero él ya ha tomado una decisión… _

-Entonces ¿están diciendo que matarán a esa mujer? ¿Pero no se supone que ustedes tienen que ser buenos? –Cuestionó Jaken mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Acaso el asesinar a la humana no es un signo de maldad?

_-El cuerpo es sólo un contenedor, no es asesinarla si su alma queda intacta en este lugar, si en verdad muriera ésta iría hasta el más allá, así no es asesinato como ustedes lo creen…_

-¡Pero este es mi cuerpo, no tienen derecho a quitármelo!

_-Digas lo que digas eso ocurrirá y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, aunque dejara tu cuerpo intacto estarías atrapada en esta cueva para siempre… ¿Por qué retrasar las cosas si podemos deshacernos de eso que morirá de todas formas?_

La figura bajó la espada para luego agitarla con fuerzas, haciendo a la sacerdotisa caer al suelo y separándola de sus acompañantes quienes fueron empujados por la presión de ese ataque.

Kagome sintió el dolor que esa caída le había ocasionado, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa, frente a su cuello había una espada amenazando su vida, casi tocándola, casi mostrándole que esa luz podía ser tan fría como el acero.

Rin vio horrorizada esa imagen, la señorita Kagome estaba indefensa en el suelo y esa extraña presencia la tenia atrapada contra su espada, no, no podía ser ese el final, la joven no podía morir de esa manera, no frente a sus ojos… no el día de su cumpleaños…

Jaken también sintió temor, el poder de esa figura era inmenso, tanto que hasta a su amo lo hizo retroceder por esa presión, alejándolos de esa manera de la mujer, obligándolos a quedar a una distancia en la cual sólo podrían ver el desenlace de la historia, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla… el trato antes pronunciado era absurdo de realizar, el enfrentar esa presencia era casi imposible, entonces, ¿en verdad eso terminaría ahí? ¿La mujer simplemente moriría frente a sus ojos y ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo?

Sesshoumaru sintió la presión que el movimiento de esa espada originó, obligándolo a retroceder, haciéndolo odiar aun más a esa molesta presencia, pero cuando se recuperó de ese ataque invisible y levantó la vista se encontró con algo que nunca esperó ver, a la sacerdotisa en el suelo con una espada en su cuello, amenazando su vida, haciéndolo sentir a él mismo amenazado… ¿Por qué sintió esa presión en su interior al ver aquello? ¿De dónde salió esa preocupación? ¿De dónde demonios vino ese maldito temor? No lo sabía, lo único que era seguro es que estaba ahí, todas esas confusas sensaciones, esa presión, la preocupación, el temor, todo mezclándose en su cabeza…

-¿En verdad piensan hacerlo?

_-Si, estoy seguro/a…_

-¿Y qué ganarán con tomar mi vida?

_-Comprobar algo…_

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Algo oculto, que no quiere ser descubierto pero podría salir a la luz con un poco de ayuda…_

-¿Esa es su excusa? ¿Descubrir algo? Por favor, no me traten como si fuera estúpida.

_-¿De qué hablas?_

-Dicen querer tener un hogar perfecto libre de cualquier tipo de maldad, pero sus manos aunque no estén manchadas de sangre huelen a ella, ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes han tomado con la excusa de que pertenecen a este lugar? Ustedes no son más que simples cobardes que se esconden en esta cueva porque no son capaces de enfrentar el mundo exterior.

La sacerdotisa afirmó su mirada, sin querer dejarse intimidar, no, no seria una victima más de ellos, aunque tuviera que morir, aunque tuviera que quedar atrapada para siempre en ese lugar no les daría la satisfacción de escucharla rogar por su vida, no si en realidad quienes tenia enfrente eran cobardes, malditos cobardes que ni siquiera eran capaces de mostrarle su verdadero rostro.

La niña y los dos youkay no pudieron entender la actitud de la chica, todos veían claramente la espada en su cuello, el peligro al cual se enfrentaba pero ella parecía ignorarlo, desafiando de esa manera a quienes tenían en sus manos su vida, insultándolos, retándolos… no, había un limite para el valor ¿no es así?

_-En verdad eres alguien especial…_

-No me interesa escuchar eso de ustedes…

_-Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que está en la cabeza de esos tres seres… nadie más que tú podría haber hecho un cambio tan drástico en un grupo tan hermético, es tu forma de ser la que te lo permitió…_

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso cambia algo?

_-Quizás si… quizás no… eso depende de las respuestas a las siguientes preguntas –alza la vista observando a quienes se mantenían en silencio- díganme, ¿les importa la vida de la mujer? ¿Quieren que la deje ir y si es así por qué? Piénsenlo bien y al responder sean sinceros, porque sabré si mienten… en el momento que entraron en esta cueva sus corazones también fueron puestos a prueba, así que puedo reconocer sus mentiras…_

-Por supuesto, me importa la vida de la señorita Kagome y quiero que la dejen ir porque la quiero mucho y me gustaría que estuviera conmigo para siempre.

La primera en hablar fue la niña, que ni siquiera dudó en la respuesta ni mucho menos se preocupó por mentir, estaba muy segura de lo dicho y lo repetiría cuantas veces fuera necesario si con eso podría salvar la vida de la chica.

Kagome sonrió aun sintiendo el filo contra su cuello, las palabras de la niña siempre eran capaces de tranquilizarla, de transmitirle todo ese cariño que parecía profesarle, tan inocente, tan incondicional…

_-Muy bien, esperaba que la niña fuera la primera, ahora sólo faltan ustedes… ¿Cuál será su respuesta?_

-Señor Jaken… responda por favor…

El youkay sintió la mirada de la niña sobre él, sintiéndose un poco presionado por ella y entonces tuvo deseos de escapar, no quería pronunciar lo que su cabeza le decía eran las respuestas, no queriendo admitirlo, le gustaría tanto poder mentir en ese momento… miró a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, notando que esa espada se mantenía inmóvil en su cuello aun amenazando su vida, que sólo un movimiento podría cortar esa frágil garganta, asesinándola frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo cargar la muerte de esa mujer en su conciencia por el simple hecho de no poder responder tres simples preguntas… suspiró pesadamente, pidiendo en silencio que su amo perdonara ese momento de estúpida debilidad, preparando en su cabeza aquella respuesta que aun no le terminaba de gustar…

-La vida de esa mujer me importa, sólo un poco… quiero que la dejen ir porque no merece morir en este lugar, no así…

_-¿Sólo eso? –Tensó su espada acercándola un poco más a la piel- ¿seguro?_

-Y si sale no me interesa lo que haga con su vida, si quiere regresa con su grupo o si no… -desvía la mirada- puede venir con nosotros, en realidad no me importa.

Rin sonrió ampliamente por esa respuesta, abrazando fuertemente al youkay y agradeciéndole mil veces sus palabras, sin importarle las quejas que eso ocasionó, sin poner atención a que el pequeño demonio podría enfadarse con ella, no, estaba demasiado feliz.

Kagome también no pudo más que sonreír, en realidad no sabía que esperar de las respuestas del youkay y escuchar que la defendía y más importante aun, que aceptaba la posibilidad de que viajara con ellos era una agradable sorpresa.

_-Eso si lo creo –alejó un poco la espada de la garganta ajena, permitiéndole a la sacerdotisa respirar con tranquilidad._

Dos de tres respuestas ya habían sido pronunciadas, una evidente, otra que causó un poco de sorpresa, pero la más importante aun era callada, la que sería más difícil de obtener, la de ese demonio que se mantenía en silencio a pesar del pequeño escándalo de la niña y su sirviente.

_-De acuerdo, sólo faltas tú Sesshoumaru ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

-No tengo porque responder.

_-Claro, eso es verdad, pero también lo es que la vida de esta mujer está en mis manos, sería recomendable que me des en el gusto si quieres que siga viviendo…_

-No me importa.

Mentira…

-Lo que suceda con ella no me interesa.

Mentira…

-El que viva o muera no tiene efecto en mí.

Mentira…

Ni él mismo creyó esas palabras, mucho menos podría engañar a quienes después de escucharlo hicieron silencio, la niña y hasta el pequeño youkay desconfiaron de esas respuestas, sin querer decirlo o demostrarlo, simplemente esperando las consecuencias que ellas tendrían.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño en respuesta de la decepción en los ojos de la sacerdotisa, parecía que a esa mujer le dolieron más sus palabras que el hecho de estar en peligro… maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo así? Sus palabras no tenían por qué herirla, sus respuestas sean mentiras o verdades no tenían por qué afectarla, ella es la mujer de ese híbrido ¿no es así? Lo único que quiere hacer es regresar a su lado ¿no? Entonces ¿Qué demonios importa que él le diga que no es importante para él? ¿Por qué diablos debería preocuparse por ella si esa mujer no es nada para él?

_-¿De verdad esperas que te crea?_

-No me importa lo que hagan.

_-Entonces… si te digo que la vida de esta chica depende de que tan sincero puedas ser ¿Qué harías? ¿Seguirías mintiendo?_

-¿A que se refieren?

_-A que cada mentira será pagada con su sangre, seguiremos este interrogatorio hasta que aceptes decir la verdad o hasta que ella muera desangrada, cualquiera de las dos opciones son iguales para mí…_

-Esperen, ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Acaso mi vida es un juego para ustedes?

_-No es un juego, pero al parecer el youkay no aceptará decir la verdad a menos que se sienta forzado a ello…_

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa el que mienta o no?

_-Según tú soy un/a cobarde que toma vidas inocentes por simple diversión, que mis manos están manchadas de sangre aunque nunca la he derramado, por eso y para demostrarte que no es así he decidido dejar tu vida en sus manos, el que mueras o vivas dependerá sólo de él…_

-Sigue siendo un juego igual y la única herida seré yo, eso no es justo.

_-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas si el participar de esto sea tu sacrificio? Que pagues con tu propia vida tu libertad sin tener que inmolar a alguien más…_

-Eso…

_-Eso es lo último que ofreceré, sólo por considerar el hecho de que ya has perdido algo fuera de esta cueva…_

-Si salgo viva de este interrogatorio ¿entonces podré marcharme?

_-Eso lo veremos… todo depende de las respuestas obtenidas en él… así ¿Qué dices Sesshoumaru? ¿Responderás mis preguntas ateniéndote a las consecuencias impuestas?_

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor hágalo… no es tan difícil responder unas simples preguntas, no deje morir aquí a la señorita Kagome.

-Sesshoumaru, sólo tienes que responder sus preguntas, nada más, no puedes ser tan egoísta como para negarte a hacer algo tan fácil –frunce el ceño mirando al youkay, no puede estarse negando a hacer algo así, no le estaba pidiendo nada imposible, ni siquiera le pedía decir que ella le importaba o que implorara por su vida, sólo tenia que ser sincero, nada más, podría decir que la odiaba y si era verdad estaría todo bien.

-Nada me obliga.

-Yo te lo pido.

-No te debo nada.

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios viniste aquí?

-Yo no quise esto –frunce el ceño.

-Oh, claro que no, el príncipe Sesshoumaru nunca se rebajaría para salvar a una simple humana, pero entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué encaraste a la impostora? ¿Por qué le pediste explicaciones si no estabas interesado en ayudarme en primer lugar?

-Eso…

-¡¿A qué demonios le temes? ¿Por qué no puedes contestar unas simples preguntas? No te estoy pidiendo nada más, ni que supliques por mi vida, ni que digas que te intereso, por favor, no puedes ser tan cobarde como para temerle a la verdad ¿no?

Ambas miradas se enfrentaron, la dorada y la marrón, desafiándose, casi odiándose entre si, el youkay frunció el ceño por haber sido llamado cobarde, la sacerdotisa por la estúpida actitud del hombre, por dios… simplemente era algo temible de ver y la espada en el cuello de la chica lo hacia una imagen aun mas terrible.

_-Entonces, si la persuasión terminó prosigamos… primera pregunta Sesshoumaru, algo fácil para empezar, ¿caíste en la trampa de la impostora y creíste que en verdad se trataba de esta chica?_

-No, nunca lo creí.

_-Error… -hace un pequeño corte en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa- recuerda que se cuando me mientes y que cada mentira será pagada con su sangre._

Todos vieron la sangre correr por el rostro, parecía un corte superficial ya que la joven no se quejó pero de todas formas era una herida, herida que podría ser repetida si el youkay no entendía que ese juego era en serio.

_-Próxima pregunta, ¿Cómo descubriste a la impostora?_

-Su actitud la delató, esta mujer nunca hubiera escapado de una discusión.

_-Muy bien, tercera pregunta ¿tenías intenciones de entrar a esta cueva para salvar a la chica?_

-No.

_-Perfecto, ya entendiste el sistema del juego, ahora comienzan las verdaderas preguntas, cuarta ¿te importa si esta mujer muere en este lugar?_

-No.

_-Error… –vuelve a herir la mejilla formando una cruz en ella- quinta, ¿te importa el que la esté hiriendo en este momento?_

-No.

_-Error… –esta vez decidió hacer una herida más profunda, atravesando el hombro derecho de la mujer con su espada._

-¡Señorita Kagome! –corre hacia la chica.

_-Detente, no puedes acercarte a ella si no quieres salir herida también… esta bien Sesshoumaru, sexta pregunta ¿te importa que ella quiera regresar junto al hanyou una vez salga de este lugar?_

-No.

_-Error… –saca la espada de la herida sin cuidado y ahora hace un corte en el antebrazo._

-Maldición… -con su mano izquierda sujetó su brazo herido, odiando en silencio al youkay que no era capaz de ser sincero aunque viera que la estaban lastimando, preguntándose la razón de porque tenían que ser ese tipo de preguntas las pronunciadas.

_-Séptima ¿Por qué insistes en mentirme?_

-Porque no te debo nada.

_-Perfecto, octava ¿Por qué insistes en mentirte?_

-No lo hago.

_-Error… –hiere el dorso de la mano izquierda- Sesshoumaru, te estás mintiendo a ti mismo y por eso no eres sincero en tus respuestas, si no dejas tu orgullo de lado sólo lograrás derramar más sangre ajena, novena pregunta ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar la realidad?_

-No tengo que aceptar nada.

_-Error… –entierra la espada en la palma de la mano derecha atravesándola._

El grito de la chica se escuchó en toda la cueva, haciendo a Rin y a Jaken estremecerse por empatía, la sangre empezaba a manchar gran parte de esa ropa extraña y la sacerdotisa no pudo retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, esa herida era la que más había dolido, en las anteriores pudo reprimir cualquier quejido pero esa en su mano… dolía demasiado…

_-Décima pregunta, ¿Te das cuenta del dolor que siente la chica?_

-Si.

_-¿Por qué no haces algo para detenerlo?_

-Es inútil.

_-¿Quieres que me detenga?_

-Si.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Eso no te importa.

_-Responde la pregunta, no sirve el esquivarlas._

-Ella no merece ser herida.

_-¿Odias a los humanos?_

-Si.

_-¿A todos?_

-No.

_-¿Por qué no a todos?_

-Porque no todos son iguales.

_-¿Odias a la niña que viaja contigo?_

-No.

_-¿Odias a los humanos que viajan con tu hermano?_

-Si.

_-¿Odias a esta mujer?_

**Sinceridad**

"_¿Odias a esta mujer?"_

Esa pregunta retumbó en la cabeza del youkay, quería decir que si pero estaba consiente de la posible mentira, vio a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, toda esa sangre ya derramada, esa maldita espada que aun se mantenía en la mano herida… frunció el ceño, no quería seguir ese juego, no si tendría que aceptar cosas absurdas, si seguía lastimando a esa mujer… maldición… odió a esa presencia, a la chica, a él mismo, a esa desagradable sensación en su interior que lo reprendía cada vez que mentía, que quería obligarlo a pronunciar cosas que él jamás diría, como eso que estaba apunto de decir, esa maldita respuesta que podría evitar una nueva herida…

-No.

Jaken frunció el ceño, la niña sonrió y Kagome sólo pudo ponerle atención al acero que dejaba su mano, ubicándose una vez más en su cuello, hiriendo casi imperceptiblemente su piel, sin producir dolor pero de todas formas derramando una gota de sangre, eso ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sesshoumaru había mentido o simplemente esa figura la hirió al posar su espada en su piel?

_-¿Por qué no la odias?_

-Porque no.

_-¿Qué la diferencia de los demás humanos?_

-Su esencia.

_-¿Esa es la razón por la que quieres salvarla?_

-Quizás.

_-Nunca has demostrado preocupación por nadie, entonces ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo esta mujer pudo afectarte?_

-Ella no me afecta –frunció el ceño, notando la mentira pero no pudiendo hacer nada para corregirla, fue automático, su orgullo aun no le permitía responder como se supone debería hacerlo.

_-Error… –esta vez si hizo un corte en el cuello, no profundo, sin querer matar de una vez a la mujer- ¿Tienes un deseo?_

-No.

_-Error… –hace un corte en el muslo derecho- ¿sabes cuál es tu deseo?_

-No.

_-¿Puedes imaginarlo?_

-No.

_-¿Sabes cuál es el deseo de tu sirviente?_

-Si.

-Señor… -Jaken se sorprendió por esa respuesta, casi llorando al ver que su querido amo lo conocía tanto como para saber lo que desea.

_-¿Conoces el deseo de la niña?_

-Si.

_-¿Qué opinas de él?_

-Es absurdo.

_-¿Te gustaría cumplirlo?_

-No.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque es estúpido.

_-¿Crees que pueda realizarse?_

-No.

_-¿Crees que esta mujer quiera realizarlo?_

-No.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque no pertenece a mi grupo.

_-¿Y eso te gustaría?_

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Que la sacerdotisa se uniera a tu grupo…_

Los ojos de Rin brillaron en expectación, le preocupaba el estado de la señorita Kagome pero esa pregunta era demasiado interesante como para no emocionarse, en realidad cada pregunta y respuesta dicha eran interesantes…

-Esa es su elección.

_-Estoy preguntando lo que tú quieres, dime Sesshoumaru, ¿te gustaría viajar con Kagome a tu lado?_

El youkay miró nuevamente a la sacerdotisa, notando un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, en verdad esperaba escuchar esa respuesta, parecía casi ansiosa por eso… frunció el ceño molesto, lo que menos le gustaba era hablar y el estar obligado a responder a preguntas estúpidas lo irritaba aun más…

-¿Cuánto durará esto?

_-No tiene duración establecida._

-Si sigues con preguntas estúpidas esa mujer se desangrará.

_-¿Te importa acaso?_

-Si.

_-Bueno… en recompensa a tu actual sinceridad pronunciaré sólo tres preguntas más, pero esta vez las zonas a herir no serán superficiales, así que piensa muy bien tus respuestas –mueve su espada poniéndola a la altura del muslo derecho de la mujer- dime Sesshoumaru, ¿Sentiste algo cuando la besaste?_

Esa pregunta ya había sido pronunciada tiempo atrás, la sacerdotisa, la niña y el youkay lo recordaron, recordando también la respuesta antes dicha, el demonio sonrió por saberla de antemano, sin temor a equivocarse, sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de su conciencia.

-No.

_-Error…_

Esa palabra fue seguida de un grito mucho más doloroso que el anterior, ya no había un simple corte en el muslo, no, la espada lo atravesó por completo, desgarrando la piel y el musculo, haciendo que la sangre aumentara considerablemente.

Las respuestas falsas o verdaderas ya no eran importantes, nadie además de esa figura les estaba poniendo atención a ellas, el estado de la sacerdotisa era mucho más preocupante que todo lo que estaba siendo descubierto con ese interrogatorio.

_-Penúltima pregunta –retira la espada de la pierna y esta vez la ubica en el estomago de la chica- ¿Sientes algo al verla ser herida?_

Sesshoumaru retuvo la respuesta en su garganta por unos segundos, odiándose por lo que quería decir y por lo que en verdad iba a pronunciar…

-No.

_-Error…_

Esta vez el grito fue ahogado por el dolor, esa estocada en su estomago hizo a la sacerdotisa toser un poco de sangre, sintiendo que quizás hubiera sido mejor el dejar que la asesinaran de una vez a confiar en el youkay… cuando la espada dejó su herida puso ambas manos en ella tratando de hacer presión, ignorando por completo que sus brazos también estaban heridos, preocupándose más por esa que podría ser mortal…

_-Última pregunta –la sacerdotisa estaba abrazándose a su estomago, con la cabeza gacha por lo que la nueva y ultima herida fue fácil de elegir, puso la espada tras el cuello de la chica, tocando la blanca piel y haciendo que una pequeña gota de sangre recorriera su espalda- si mientes esta vez todo acabará, así que piensa bien tu respuesta si no quieres cargar con la muerte de la mujer en tu conciencia… _

Sesshoumaru frunció aun más el ceño por esa advertencia y Kagome sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al sentir esa gota de sangre recorrerla… Rin y Jaken no sabían ni que hacer ni que pensar, la imagen de la joven desangrándose frente a ellos era demasiado aterradora… todo eso era demasiado cruel…

_-Sesshoumaru, dime ¿podrías amar a esta mujer?_

Silencio sepulcral…

La niña y el pequeño youkay contuvieron la respiración, esperando la respuesta, sin importar cual fuera lo realmente importante en ese momento era que fuera verdad, aunque sea un si o un no, eso da lo mismo, pero por favor… que sea sincera…

La sacerdotisa apenas si escuchó la pregunta, estaba demasiado débil… ya hace minutos que estaba perdiendo sangre por pequeñas heridas en todo su cuerpo y ahora esa más profunda en su estomago empezaba a entumecer sus manos y pies, debilitándola lentamente, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor se volviera borroso, temía tanto el desmayarse, no quería cerrar los ojos, no, no si después no podría abrirlos otra vez…

Sesshoumaru odió esa pregunta y la respuesta en su cabeza, maldición, sabia que decir, sabia cual era la verdad pero no quería decirlo, admitirlo… miró a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, parecía como si se estuviera quedando dormida, como si toda esa sangre que la abandonaba se estuviera llevando con ella su vida, no, no quería verla morir, no si es por su culpa, sus manos ya habían derramado demasiada sangre, no quería ser responsable de una muerte más, por lo menos no de esa mujer, no de alguien tan malditamente importante para él…

_-Si vas a responder será mejor que te apresures, no tienes tiempo para desperdiciar…_

-Lo se.

_-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Podrías amar a esta chica, si o no?_

Frunció su ceño y mordió su labio inferior, castigándose por la futura respuesta y odiando a todos en esa cueva.

-Si.

_-Perfecto…_

La figura esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y levantó la espada en sus manos, haciendo que una luz brillara alrededor de las personas ajenas a esa cueva y desvaneciéndolos en un segundo.

…

No era un día hermoso, ni siquiera era de día aun, la noche seguía extendiéndose como esperando la liberación de los prisioneros, mostrándoles su cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, esas nubes se negaban a desaparecer, es más, las amenazas de lluvia aun no eran depuestas por lo que esa podría ser la razón de que el campamento junto a la cueva desapareciera, que ya no se pudiera sentir cerca la presencia del hanyou o sus amigos, que por eso Inuyasha no sintió el olor de la sangre derramada de la chica…

Kagome miró con dificultad a su alrededor, encontrándose con un bosque, con el cielo, con el frio, ya no estaba en esa cueva, después de todo había logrado salir viva de ese horrible lugar, pero no en las mejores condiciones, aun estaba perdiendo sangre y si seguía así su muerte llegaría aunque estuviera libre.

-¡Señorita Kagome!

La niña corrió al lado de la chica, examinando con sus ojos la serie de heridas, sin atreverse a tocar alguna, eran demasiadas y la sangre seguía fluyendo, ella apenas si sabía como curar un corte, nunca podría curar todo ese dolor…

-Señor Sesshoumaru, señor Jaken, hay que hacer algo… o sino la señorita Kagome va a… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de impotencia, no sabía que hacer, como ayudar.

-Tranquilízate niña –se acercó a la mujer, examinando también a distancia esas heridas, notando que algunas eran superficiales y que sanarían por si solas, las complicadas eran la del hombro, la mano, el muslo y por sobre todas las demás la del estomago… dudó en su proceder, sin poder decidirse en que hacer, muchas soluciones llegaron a su cabeza, pero ninguna resultaba ser efectiva y rápida a la vez…

-Rin… no llores… -con su mano menos herida acarició la mejilla de la niña, borrando una lágrima y manchándola de sangre a la vez, no le gustaba verla llorar, no era su culpa el que estuviera en esa condición… no, no era culpa de ella…

-Señorita Kagome, por favor no se muera –toma la mano en su mejilla, presionándola suavemente, pidiéndole no perder las fuerzas, por favor, ya era su cumpleaños, no podían arrebatarle lo que apenas si había aprendido a querer…

-Amo… no puedo hacer nada… -frunció el ceño ante su propio descubrimiento, mirando preocupado al youkay tras él, en verdad hubiera querido ayudarla, en verdad no quería que la mujer muriera…

-Déjenla morir.

Esas palabras hirieron todos los corazones presentes, la niña se abrazó a la mujer, no quería hacer eso aunque el señor Sesshoumaru se lo estuviera diciendo, Jaken desvió la mirada, sintiendo por primera vez el deseo de desobedecer las ordenes de su amo… y Kagome… ella simplemente sonrió, esas palabras le habían dolido, tanto o mas que las heridas en su cuerpo, saber que el demonio aceptaba el que muriera, que no quisiera hacer nada para ayudarla… eso por alguna razón dolía más…

-¡No puede ser, nunca lo aceptaré! ¡La señorita Kagome no puede morir!

-Rin… tranquila, estaré bien así que no te preocupes… -mira dulcemente a la niña y luego alza la vista hacia el cielo- lo único que lamento es… es no haberte regalado nada por tu cumpleaños…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡No quiero ningún regalo, sólo la quiero a usted!

-Ya debe ser pasada la media noche… muy… muy feliz cumpleaños Rin…

Tras esa frase los ojos de la sacerdotisa fueron apagados, haciéndola perder el aliento en esas ultimas palabras… la niña no pudo resistirlo y lloró sobre el cuerpo ahora inerte, rogándole al cielo cumplirle su deseo de cumpleaños, que la señorita Kagome regrese por favor… que no la deje sola…

-Niña, ya no puedes hacer nada –tomó el brazo de la pequeña, levantándola, obligándola a alejarse del cuerpo de la chica- se ha ido…

-Esto… esto no puede ser… ¡¿Por qué señor Sesshoumaru? ¡¿Por qué dejó que muriera? –encaró con firmeza al youkay, frunciendo el ceño como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo en su interior un atisbo de rencor por el demonio- ¡¿Por qué si dijo poder amarla la dejó ir tan fácilmente?

-Niña tranquilízate, no le hables así a mi amo…

-¿Acaso usted no está enfadado señor Jaken? ¿Acaso usted no cree que el señor Sesshoumaru debió hacer algo más que quedarse parado y verla morir? Señor Jaken… ¡¿usted no lo culpa por su muerte si es por él que la señorita Kagome quedó en ese estado?

La niña cubrió con sus manos sus ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas, si notar que el pequeño demonio presionaba con fuerzas su bastón… si, él también estaba enfadado, enfadado con su amo y con esa mujer, porque él la dejó salir herida y porque ella tuvo que morir tan fácilmente, los humanos son unos inútiles… ella debería haber resistido más… no debió haber muerto así…

Sesshoumaru se acercó al cuerpo quedándose inmóvil unos segundos frente a él, examinando la ahora pálida piel, notando lo apagado de esos ojos aun abiertos… desenfundó su espada y pudo ver a los espíritus del más allá junto su nueva adquisición, frunció el ceño y agitó su arma, cortando algo invisible, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes que entonces fue que recordaron esa espada tan especial, esperando ansiosos el resultado de lo recién hecho…

Los corazones de todos dieron un vuelco al ver movimiento en el cuerpo antes estático, como el brillo regresaba a esos ojos que ahora pestañeaban lentamente, como la chica se sentaba sin ningún tipo de dolor.

Kagome demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando de repente vio a la niña lanzarse a su regazo, abrazándose a ella y llorando sin consuelo, en realidad no supo bien como reaccionar y simplemente acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Rin… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Señorita Kagome… señorita Kagome… -se abrazó a la chica, agradeciendo al cielo su cuarto y más preciado milagro.

-No seas tan escandalosa niña –dijo después de suspirar profundamente al deshacerse de la tensión.

-¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo bien… ¿Por qué ya no estoy herida?

-Por tus heridas moriste, pero mi amo te revivió con su espada.

-¿En verdad…? –alzó su vista encontrándose con el semblante sin expresión del youkay, aun un tanto aturdida por todo ese asunto, sin saber como reaccionar ante lo recién descubierto.

-Si, él la salvó señorita Kagome… el señor Sesshoumaru la salvó igual que lo hizo conmigo –responde secándose las lágrimas que aun machaban sus mejillas para luego levantarse y acercarse al youkay- muchas gracias señor… y disculpe por haberle gritado… en verdad lo siento… -bajó la mirada avergonzada, en realidad no había pensado en la posibilidad de poder revivir a la señorita, nunca pensó que el demonio tenia un plan como ese.

-Ya es tarde –respondió alzando la vista al cielo.

-Es verdad y no hemos dormido nada… -agregó Jaken imitando a su amo.

-Ha sido un día largo y agotador, ¿Qué les parece si descansamos y luego vemos que hacer?

-¿Se quedará con nosotros señorita Kagome? –preguntó emocionada.

-No estoy en condiciones todavía de viajar…

-Entonces descansemos aquí mismo, así no tendrá que esforzarse.

-Parece que va a llover, no es recomendable que nos quedemos en este lugar.

-Entonces ¿en dónde?

-Síganme.

El youkay comenzó a caminar siendo seguidos por los demás, a un paso más lento de lo acostumbrado por lo débil que aun se encontraba la sacerdotisa, a metros de ahí había una pequeña cueva, todos aunque sintieron un poco de recelo al tener que entrar en un lugar como ese decidieron obedecer al demonio, esas nubes en el cielo en verdad se veían amenazadoras y no podían arriesgarse a quedarse en la intemperie si comenzaba a llover.

La niña no quiso separarse de la sacerdotisa, sentándose a su lado, queriendo sentir la calidez en ese cuerpo que hace minutos estaba frio, sonrió para si misma al sentir que un brazo la envolvía, calmando el residuo de preocupación que aun ocupaba su cabeza, permitiéndole dormir tranquila esa noche después de tanta inquietud…

Kagome vio como la niña a su lado se quedaba dormida, sonriéndole con ternura, agradeciendo en silencio todo ese cariño que le transmitía… miró a su lado para encontrarse con el pequeño youkay durmiendo a metros de distancia, sentado y apoyando su cuerpo en ese extraño bastón, amplió aun más su sonrisa también agradeciéndole al pequeño su preocupación, el haber querido ayudarla a salir de ese lugar… y entonces fue que recién buscó a los ojos más fríos que había conocido, encontrándolos a mayor distancia, casi en el fondo de esa pequeña cueva, casi como evitando la compañía… no pudo sonreír, sólo frunció el ceño, no sabia si estaba molesta o agradecida con el youkay, él había sido el responsable de su muerte y resurrección… ¿Cómo exactamente se debería sentir?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, además de agradecerles todos los reviews que me han dejado.<strong>

**Uno en particular me dejó un tanto marcando ocupado, es verdad, siempre he dicho y seguiré diciendo que se aceptan cualquier comentario y criticas (constructivas no destructivas por favor u.ú), pero el de LaDesAcuerda es bastante extraño, yo ya dije que apoyo al 100% al grupo de Inu y sé que nunca caerían en la trampa que yo creé pero como bien dice Faby Sama esta situación sólo es para beneficio de la historia, tengan en consideración que este fic es de mi invención y aunque intento no modificar en gran medida las personalidades de los personajes estas igual están a mi disposición para avanzar con la trama y tener el desenlace que yo quiero, lamento si a alguien le molestó el hecho de hacer parecer a Sango, Miroku, Shippou o Inuyasha como unos desconsiderados que dejaron sola a Kagome pero en mi historia es así, aquí ella es el enlace que une al grupo de Sesshoumaru y no al del hanyou, este fic es Sesshoumaru x Kagome, si escribiera uno de Inuyasha x Kagome todo seria diferente (ténganlo por seguro).**

**Además, siendo realistas si estamos hablando de seguir el verdadero canon de la serie es casi imposible que un fic de Sessho x Kagome sea posible ¿no?  
><strong>

**Bueno, eso era lo que quería decir, espero no haya ofendido a nadie con esto pero este es mi fic y le tengo aprecio.**

**Saludos a todas mis queridas lectoras y espero leernos pronto.**

**Sayo! :D**

******:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::****


	16. Cumpleaños

**Konnichiwa!**

**Desde hace mucho que no nos leemos ¿no es así? Gomene por eso u.ú y es que mi desconsiderada musa inspiradora me ha abandonado la muy desgraciada TwT**

**Al igual que con mi otro fic me obligué a mi misma y a mi cerebro el seguir esta historia ya que ya era mucho el tiempo en pausa.**

**Les cuento que este es el último capitulo (por fin!)**

**Las(os) dejo con la lectura y nos leemos más abajo. **

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::**

* * *

><p><strong>Cumpleaños<strong>

La sacerdotisa alzó su vista fijándola en el cielo, estaba oscuro, tenebroso, profundo… podía sentir la humedad en el aire lo que evidenciaba la pronta llegada de la lluvia y esas nubes amenazadoras confirmaban esa predicción… le sonrió al frio que la envolvía, agradeciendo el poder sentirlo, el estar viva… le daba tanto miedo dormir que por eso abandonó la cueva que la resguardaba, no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería encontrarse con esa misma oscuridad que la rodeó cuando perdió el aliento, no, no quería regresar a ese lugar…

Una pequeña gota cayó en su mejilla, delineando la herida que evidenciaba lo antes acontecido, mezclándose con el residuo de sangre que quedaba en la piel… levantó su mano derecha, examinando el corte en ella, ya no sangraba pero aun se mantenía ahí, como todos los demás cortes, marcándola, obligándola a recordar que su vida ya se había extinguido una vez…

-¿Qué haces?

El youkay la vio salir de la cueva, en silencio, sin despertar a la niña ni a su sirviente, pensó que escapaba, que se marchaba para regresar al lado de ese híbrido pero su inmovilidad lo hizo darse cuenta de su error, encontrándola a metros de la cueva, con la mirada fija en una de sus manos, recibiendo las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a caer.

-Nada Sesshoumaru…

-¿No piensas regresar con ese híbrido?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto acaso?

El youkay frunció el ceño, la sacerdotisa afirmó su mirada, habían muchas razones por las cuales podrían odiarse entre si, demasiadas como para ignorarlas, pero también, en algún lugar de su interior habían otras que se los impedían, que no les permitían alejarse de esa presencia que insistía en desafiarlos… provocarlos…

-Eres libre.

-Lo se.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-También lo se Sesshoumaru.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No tenias porque hacerlo, nada te obligaba, ya estaba muerta… nada te forzaba a revertirlo…

-Tu muerte fue por mi culpa.

-¿Y eso en qué te afecta? ¿Qué te importaba el que muriera por tu culpa si antes no fuiste capaz de evitarlo?

-Nunca daría mi vida por salvarte.

-No me refiero a eso, estoy hablando de cuando tan sólo debías responder… –Extiende su brazo mostrándole la palma de su mano derecha- ¡Mira Sesshoumaru! ¡Esta herida es la consecuencia de tu cobardía!

El demonio vio lo que le indicaban, esa cicatriz que tardaría tiempo en desaparecer… paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo de la mujer, notando cada una de las heridas ya limpias pero aun presentes en su piel, eran diez en total, diez mentiras que debieron ser pagadas con su sangre… sangre que ahora sólo se mantenía presente en su ropa.

-Pero eso ya no importa… las mentiras ya fueron dichas y las heridas provocadas, no gano nada con reprochártelo, no si en verdad no te interesa oírlo…

Bajó su mano, llevándola a su pecho y empuñándola en él, como reteniendo en ella las palabras, el dolor que en realidad sentía al ver todas esas cicatrices en su piel, no era la dolencia física la que molestaba, no, era ese insistente terror a que se repitiera, a que perdiera otra vez su vida y cayera en esa terrible oscuridad, sin tener un nombre al cual llamar, dándose cuenta de que el hanyou en ese momento se había convertido en un recuerdo lejano, por todo lo antes dicho por los guardianes de la cueva, por haberla remplazado tan fácilmente… pero no lo culpaba, no podía hacerlo, todos habían sido engañados, todos sus amigos, todas las personas a las que tanto quería, las que creyó jamás caerían en el juego de esa impostora y las únicas que en realidad creyeron su farsa, no, no podía sentir rencor por ellos, era imposible, aun los quería demasiado, tanto que eso también hería su corazón, uniéndose a todo lo demás, haciendo que la grieta en su interior solamente fuera más profunda…

-¿Sólo eso dirás?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga Sesshoumaru?

-Si regresarás junto al híbrido.

-No, no lo haré…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hago sólo profundizaré este dolor, al hacerles ver su error, a dejar a esa mujer sin propósito por el cual vivir…

-¿Te importa lo que ocurra con esa mujer? –frunció el ceño, eso era absurdo, estúpido, la sacerdotisa no podía estar preocupada por quien la remplazó, por quien le había arrebatado su vida.

-No quiero ser la responsable de que vuelva a quedar sola.

-¿Entiendes lo que dices? Estás aceptando que tome tu vida, a tus estúpidos amigos, a ese inútil de Inuyasha.

-Ya no importa… en el momento que ella apareció, que ellos la aceptaron los perdí, los guardianes de la cueva tenían razón, si en verdad ellos me necesitaran, si yo realmente fuera el enlace que los une nunca hubieran creído su actuación, como Rin y Jaken… como tú Sesshoumaru…

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se, no tengo a donde ir… quizás regrese a mi casa, a mi época, sin volver a tocar este mundo nunca más…

Kagome sonrió bajando la mirada, tenía un lugar al cual escapar, en donde podría esconderse de todo lo que en ese mundo podría herirla… pero, ¿eso estaba bien? ¿Huir de esa manera? ¿Renunciar tan fácil a todo lo que había aprendido a querer?

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Huir es de patéticos…

-¿Y acaso yo no lo soy?

-Creí que no.

Esa respuesta la sorprendió, haciéndola alzar la vista para encontrarse con la natural seriedad del youkay, esa expresión tan fría no era afín con esas palabras…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sólo es la verdad.

-¿Ahora estás siendo sincero? ¿Ahora que no hay consecuencias?

-Ahora que nada me obliga.

-Esto es un juego para ti ¿no es así? ¿Acaso disfrutas esto?

-No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios lo haces? ¿Por qué pudiste descubrir a la impostora? ¿Por qué entraste a esa cueva? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú quien me devolviera mi vida?

La lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerzas, empapando lentamente a esas dos sombras bajo ella, la sacerdotisa desvió la mirada de la del youkay, no queriendo verlo al preguntar lo que seguía… no queriendo oír en realidad la respuesta…

-¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú y no Inuyasha?

La miró en silencio, notando que esos ojos no querían mirarlo, que las gotas de lluvia remplazaban perfectamente a las lágrimas que aun no eran derramadas…

-Porque es un inútil, nunca podría haberlo hecho.

-Quizás y tengas razón… -sonríe cabizbaja- tal vez mi única opción posible eras tú…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lo buscarás?

-Ya dije que no.

-Entonces ¿Huirás a tu época?

-No lo se… pero Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Quiero saber.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay algo que quiero comprobar…

Respondió al mismo tiempo que alzaba su vista, recibiendo el agua en su rostro, casi limpiando el orgullo en su interior, él había tomado una decisión una vez que vio el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error, dejarla morir frente a sus ojos, permitir que su sangre fuera derramada por su culpa… no, desde el momento que ella regresara a la vida, esa vida que él le había devuelto sería su responsabilidad, como la de su sirviente, como la de esa niña que aun dormía en la cueva…

-…quiero saber si en verdad quieres regresar con ese sujeto…

Él era quien elegía su grupo, conformándolo sin verdadero interés al inicio pero descubriendo en el camino y con el tiempo que podía acostumbrarse a él, al bullicio, a las quejas, a ser seguido incondicionalmente por existencias ajenas a él…

-…si quieres huir a tu época…

Él seguía siendo un gran y poderoso youkay, aun odiaba a los humanos, aun estaba sediento de poder, esas cosas nunca podrían cambiar, él no se convertiría jamás en alguien patético, primero muerto antes de ser reconocido como alguien amable o bondadoso, pero había algo que aceptar, el hecho de que podían existir vidas que fueran importantes para él… que ese molesto sirviente y esa ruidosa niña lo eran… que esa insolente mujer podría llegarlo a ser…

-…o si prefieres hacer realidad el estúpido deseo de esa niña.

La sacerdotisa ahora si lo miró, sin entender de buenas a primeras esas palabras, sintiéndose desconectada un poco del hilo de la conversación… ¿el deseo de Rin? Ella conocía su deseo, no en vano le había dicho a la niña días atrás que era algo imposible de cumplir, pero ahora… en ese momento ya no existían las razones por las cuales se había negado antes, ya nada la ataba, no tenía ningún lazo al cual regresar, entonces ¿podría cumplirlo? ¿Quería cumplirlo?

-Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso aceptarías el que lo haga?

-Si.

-¿Aunque eso signifique el viajar con ustedes?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Aun preguntas?

-¡Pues claro que si!

-¿No escuchaste el absurdo interrogatorio en la cueva?

-Lamento decirlo pero no pude escucharlo todo, en un momento estaba más concentrada en no morir desangrada que en tus malditas mentiras.

-Mujer estúpida.

-Demonio desagradable –se cruza de brazos- además, hasta donde pude escuchar tú no tenías ningún interés en mí, además dijiste que no te importaba que el deseo de Rin se cumpliera y recuerdo que no mentiste porque fue unas de las pocas veces que no me hirieron por tu culpa.

-Humana insolente responde, ¿quieres cumplir ese deseo?

-¿Quieres que lo cumpla?

-Es tu decisión.

-¿Te gustaría que viajara a tu lado?

-Tu presencia me es indiferente.

-Que manera más linda para decirlo –arque una ceja- muy propio del gran Sesshoumaru ¿no?

-Responde de una vez.

-Sólo si lo pides, si me lo pides como se debe cumpliré el deseo de Rin –sonríe de lado.

-No tengo porque hacerlo –frunce el ceño.

-No tengo porque cumplirlo.

-No tienes nada más que hacer.

-Puedo ignorarte.

-Sé que quieres cumplirlo.

-Y yo sé que quieres que lo haga, sólo falta que lo pidas bien –se voltea- no cambiaré de parecer Sesshoumaru, aunque me duela dejar a Rin, no cumpliré su deseo si tú no eres capaz de pedirlo.

El youkay frunció aun más el ceño contra esa espalda, odiando a esa mujer, odiándose a si mismo al querer ceder, pero… ¿Qué más podría perder? El orgullo y la dignidad de demonio desde hace horas que ya habían sido heridos, remplazado por otra sensación en su interior, una molesta y desagradable sensación…

-Cumple ese estúpido deseo, quédate con nosotros.

Fue una petición seca, sin emoción, pero cuanto le había costado el pronunciarla, tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para castigar esas palabras, esas malditas y sinceras palabras.

-¿Y el "por favor"?

La sacerdotisa se volteó para encontrarse con un youkay furioso por la última pregunta, bueno… le daría crédito por el simple hecho de intentarlo aunque fuera de esa manera tan poco amable…

-Es una broma, no te enfades, esta bien Sesshoumaru cumpliré el deseo de Rin… después de todo no tengo nada que me ate esta vez…

La sonrisa desafiante fue borrada, remplazada por otra triste y apagada, le hacia gracia el lograr que Sesshoumaru pidiera su compañía pero seguía doliendo la razón por la que había aceptado, porque no tenia a donde más regresar… porque no tenia a nadie esperando por ella…

La lluvia seguía cayendo copiosa y por primera vez notó lo mojada que estaba, tocando su ropa empapada, su cabello que tardaría en secarse… detuvo sus ojos en él, preguntándose si la impostora lo tendría tan suave como ella, si lo empezaría a cuidar tanto como ella lo hacía… lo odió tanto, a su cabello y a su ropa, esas cosas que la diferenciaban de los demás, eso que sólo le pertenecía a ella también le fue quitado…

-Sesshoumaru… ¿me prestarías tu espada?

-No.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Miró a la mujer desconfiando en su petición y en su repentina tristeza, ella estaba sujetando un mechón de su cabello mientras lo miraba con ojos profundamente heridos, extendiendo su otra mano hacia él, esperando con genuina esperanza que le cediera lo que le había pedido… dudó unos segundos y luego presionó con su mano el mango de su espada, pensando unos segundos más antes de desenfundarla y extendérsela a la mujer, entregándole a Tenseiga ya que con ella no podría inferir ningún daño si eso era lo que buscaba.

Kagome amplió su sonrisa al ver que la espada le había sido entregada, agradeciéndolo en silencio y despidiéndose de eso que ya no quería tener… de un solo movimiento se deshizo del largo de su cabello, sin notar la sorpresa del demonio frente a ella, simplemente fijando sus ojos en el cabello muerto en su mano, soltándolo para que cayera a sus pies, mezclándose con el agua y el barro, dejando atrás esa imagen que había sido remplazada, después, cuando tuviera oportunidad haría lo mismo con su ropa, no quería sentirse ella como la copia de la impostora, no, ella seguiría siendo Kagome Higurashi pero bajo sus propios términos, con otro aspecto, otro objetivo, otro tipo de vida…

-Muchas gracias.

La vio devolverle la espada y sonreírle tranquila, ahora derramando esas lágrimas que tardaron tanto en ser liberadas, despidiéndose de su anterior vida… por alguna extraña razón creyó que la imagen frente a él era hermosa, verla ya sin culpa, sin rencor, sin esa maldita tristeza por lo que dejaba atrás lo tranquilizaba a él también, haciéndolo creer que en realidad ella podría volverse parte importante de su grupo… volverse importante para él…

-Buenos días…

La niña saludó desde la cueva refregándose sus ojos, un poco soñolienta pero preocupada por ver al señor Sesshoumaru y a la señorita Kagome mojándose en la lluvia.

-Buenos días Rin, ¿Cómo dormiste? –se acercó a la cueva, sonriéndole a la niña y notando que el pequeño demonio también estaba despertando.

-¿Señorita Kagome?

La niña miró un tanto sorprendida y otro poco preocupada a la chica por su cabello, viendo que el demonio a su lado compartía su sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué pasó con su pelo?

-Ah, ¿esto? Decidí cambiar de apariencia, ¿les gusta? –toca las puntas de su cabello más corto.

-Si, se ve muy linda –le sonríe- ¿Qué dice usted señor Jaken?

-No me interesan esas cosas –se cruza de brazos y les hace un desprecio.

-Les tengo una noticia a los dos, bueno, mejor dicho Sesshoumaru les tiene una noticia, ¿no Sesshoumaru? –se volteó para ver al youkay que entraba a la cueva tras ella.

-¿Una noticia?

-¿Qué sucede amito?

-No lo diré –frunce el ceño y mira a la mujer, no tenía ninguna intención de caer en su juego ni aceptar lo que hace minutos había permitido.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un amargado –sonríe por el enfado del demonio y luego mira a quienes esperaban la noticia- bueno, Sesshoumaru me pidió amablemente que me quede con ustedes.

-¡¿En serio?!

La niña sonrió ampliamente y Jaken casi se desmayó por la sorpresa, en especial la parte de que su amo le había "pedido amablemente".

-Si, así que haré tu deseo realidad Rin, estaré contigo hasta que la paciencia de Sesshoumaru y mía lo permita…

-¡Que bien! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Yo sabía que usted y el señor Sesshoumaru podrían enamorarse!

Ese comentario encendió las mejillas de la chica y logró desencajar por completo la mandíbula de Jaken, en verdad la niña estaba convencida de que esa era la razón por la que iban a cumplir su deseo.

-R-Rin no mal entiendas… n-nosotros no estamos enamorados ni nada por el estilo…

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Me voy a quedar con ustedes porque no voy a regresar con Inuyasha y no tengo donde más ir… solo por eso Rin…

-¿Sólo eso? –La miró un tanto decepcionada, en verdad había esperado que fuera esa la razón, además el mismo señor Sesshoumaru había dicho…- pero señor Sesshoumaru, ¿usted no dijo que…?

-No dije nada –frunce el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? –los miró confundida.

-Es que el señor Sesshoumaru había dicho…

-Silencio –mandó alzando aun más la voz asustando a la niña y a su sirviente, era un milagro que la estúpida respuesta se mantuviera en secreto y no dejaría que nadie lo expusiera, no, no quería recordar aquello y mucho menos que esa mujer se enterara…

-¿Por qué la regañas Sesshoumaru? –Cuestionó enfadada la sacerdotisa, viendo como la niña bajaba la cabeza apenada por algo- Rin dime ¿de qué estabas hablando?

-De nada señorita Kagome… me confundí… -respondió sonriéndole, no quería que el youkay se enfadara con ella además ese era un día demasiado feliz como para preocuparse de esas cosas.

Kagome los miró desconfiada, era evidente que ocultaban algo pero entendía que era inútil insistir en ello (por lo menos en esos momentos), así que se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, si en verdad esperaba quedarse en ese lugar debía empezar a acostumbrarse a la personalidad nada fácil del youkay.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ya es tu cumpleaños ¿no Rin?

-¡Si! –asintió con energías, por fin había llegado el día que tanto esperaba.

-¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Rin! –se agachó para abrazar con fuerzas a la niña, sintiendo como ella le correspondía aun con más emoción- lo siento pero no te tengo ningún regalo…

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, usted es todo lo que había deseado… -cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cariñoso contacto, estaba más que feliz, su deseo… su único deseo de cumpleaños se había hecho realidad, tenía una madre que la cuidaría, que viajaría junto a ella, el señor Jaken y el señor Sesshoumaru, todos juntos, como una verdadera familia…

-¿Acaso no piensan decir nada Sesshoumaru, Jaken? Por lo menos feliciten a Rin –dijo mirando a los interrogados, el más pequeño suspiró pesadamente mientras que el youkay de larga cabellera simplemente le hizo un desprecio- son unos desconsiderados, Rin siempre se preocupa por ustedes y no son capaces de siquiera felicitarla.

-Mujer escandalosa…

-¿Qué dijiste Jaken? –arquea una ceja fingiendo no haber escuchado.

-Feliz cumpleaños niña ruidosa –se corrigió ante el enfado de la mujer, por lo que había visto no era recomendable empezar una discusión con ella.

-Muchas gracias señor Jaken –le sonrió.

-¿Qué dices tú Sesshoumaru? –Se levanta- ¿no la felicitarás?

-Esas son tonterías.

-Ah claro, un youkay tan poderoso como tú nunca se rebajaría a mostrar una pizca de afecto a una pequeña ¿no? Aunque ella sea la única persona en el mundo que te quiera por como eres… -pone sus manos en su cintura frunciendo el ceño.

-No importa señorita Kagome, con que esté aquí con nosotros soy feliz…

-Rin no seas condescendiente, hoy es tu día especial y Sesshoumaru debe tener la decencia de por lo menos saludarte –alza la vista fijándola en el rostro nuevamente enfadado del youkay- ¿y por qué te enojas? Rin debería ser la enfadada, en verdad eres imposible.

-Eres molesta.

-Y tú un desagradable.

-Nada me obliga a hacerlo.

-Yo lo hago.

-No eres nadie para obligarme.

-Señorita Kagome… señor Sesshoumaru no peleen… -los mira preocupada.

-Ni lo intentes niña, pierdes tu tiempo –le recomendó el pequeño youkay que se sentaba a un costado mirando la discusión.

-No debería ni tener que hacerlo, es algo de sentido común saludar a alguien en su cumpleaños sobre todo si esa persona es importante para ti.

-Esas son tonterías –frunce el ceño.

-No lo son, el que tú seas un amargado es diferente, de seguro si fuera tu cumpleaños Rin te felicitaría ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo? Es sólo una oración, dos palabras… "Feliz cumpleaños" mira que fácil, ¿o acaso eres estúpido y no puedes memorizarlo? –sonríe de lado.

-Tú eres la estúpida, no pienso caer en tu juego –le da la espalda- ya bastante tengo con aceptar tu presencia.

-¿Disculpa? Si mal no recuerdo el que me pidió quedarme fuiste tú, yo ni siquiera había pensado en viajar a tu lado.

-Pudiste negarte.

-Después de que me lo pediste tan amable ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? –amplió su sonrisa al verlo voltear a mirarla más enfadado.

-No fui amable.

-¿No? Si hasta me dijiste "por favor" –retuvo una carcajada al sentir la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Jaken y Rin.

-No lo dije –frunció aun más el ceño.

-Me dijiste, "por favor, quédate con nosotros, no vuelvas con Inuyasha… te necesito…" –tuvo que tapar su boca para no echarse a reír, en verdad ver el rostro casi deformado por la sorpresa de Jaken y el creciente enfado de Sesshoumaru le hacia mucha gracia.

-Jamás diría algo así.

-¿Entonces es mentira? ¿No me necesitas? –se acerca lentamente al youkay- ¿No me quieres contigo?

-No.

-¿Está bien si regreso junto a Inuyasha? ¿Si me alejo de ti para siempre? –Se detiene al quedar a un brazo de distancia del demonio- ¿Quieres que me marche Sesshoumaru?

-Lárgate –frunció el ceño al predecir el juego de la mujer, él nunca lo aceptaría, no frente a su sirviente y a la niña, no si eso significaba la victoria de esa mujer.

Rin se mantuvo atenta, esa ultima exclamación del youkay la hizo temer pero la insistente sonrisa en la joven la tranquilizaba, era cierto lo que el señor Jaken le había dicho, no ganaba nada interponiéndose en la discusión, era inútil, una vez ellos empezaban a pelear parecía que nadie más existía… ojala y eso no terminara mal…

-Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres pues me largaré –pasa por el lado del youkay acercándose a la entrada- me pregunto si Inuyasha y los muchachos estarán muy lejos…

Sesshoumaru frunció aun más el ceño al escuchar a la mujer mientras la veía salir nuevamente a la lluvia, eso era absurdo, sabia muy bien que ella no regresaría junto a ellos, que sólo lo hacia para hacerlo ceder a su estúpida petición, para que la siguiera… para que no la dejara ir… la vio alejarse varios pasos de la cueva al mismo tiempo que sintió un débil puchero en la niña, en verdad parecía que esa humana se marchaba, que los dejaba atrás ¿Qué era lo que quería demostrar? ¿En verdad sería capaz de regresar junto al híbrido con tal de hacerlo enfadar? Que ni lo piense… no se lo permitirá, él ya lo había dicho, ella le pertenece, su vida, su existencia se la debe a él…

El youkay salió de la cueva una vez perdió de vista a la sacerdotisa, sin encontrarla, sin poder sentir su aroma por la insistente lluvia a su alrededor, parecía que el agua entorpecía sus sentidos, ni siquiera una vez afuera podía sentir el aroma de su sirviente o de la niña…

-Te tardaste.

Esa voz lo alertó, viendo una silueta inmóvil que parecía esconderse tras un árbol, frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se acercaba encontrándose con la razón de su actual enfado, esa mujer era exasperante, lo molestaba, lo desquiciaba más que cualquier cosa.

-Humana… ¿Qué piensas que haces?

-Nada, sólo quería comprobar algo –respondió alzando la vista para observar a quien ahora estaba frente a ella, mirándola con esa frialdad de costumbre, con el enfado que siempre parecía tener.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si en verdad me quieres contigo, que no fue sólo por el hecho de sentirte culpable.

-Yo no siento culpa.

-Lo se –sonríe- no tienes por qué decirlo, pero de todas formas quería comprobarlo…

-Mujer estúpida.

-Estúpida e insegura… pero no puedes culparme ¿no? Ya fui remplazada una vez, otra… otra no podría soportarla… -baja la mirada.

-¿Crees que serás remplazada?

-¿Acaso no podría? Tú… Rin y Jaken podrían encontrar a alguien mejor, más fuerte, más apta para su grupo…

-Yo escojo quien viaja conmigo –frunce el ceño- y si acepto que tú lo hagas nadie puede cambiarlo.

Kagome levantó la vista por esas palabras, ese youkay… ese youkay ¿Cómo podía mirarla tan fríamente al decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan malditamente dulce sin siquiera buscarlo? Porque era seguro que él no quería parecerlo, que no buscaba acelerar su corazón con esas palabras, que no quería ponerla nerviosa, sonrojarla, hacerla creer que no era un demonio sin alma… que no quería verse descubierto sintiendo…

-Eres un estúpido –sonríe y baja la mirada- gracias…

-No agradezcas –le hace un desprecio.

-Sesshoumaru, la última pregunta… la última pregunta dicha por esa presencia pude escucharla, pero la respuesta no… ¿podrías decirme que respondiste? –alza una vez más la vista buscando los ojos del youkay, impidiéndole mantener el desprecio, obligándolo a mirarla- ¿podrías llegar a quererme?

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, después de todo y con lo débil que estaba esa mujer puso atención a la última pregunta y ahora le estaba pidiendo la respuesta… podría mentirle ¿no? Decirle que respondió que "no" y que no mentía ya que no fue muerta por mano de esa presencia… si, eso seria fácil, mentir, engañar a esa mujer que le impedía desviar la mirada, atrapándolo en ese marrón, ese color que estaba lejos de ser algo extraordinario, un color normal, un color que había visto muchas veces en otros ojos humanos, pero algo era diferente, ese brillo en su interior, ese intenso brillo que parecía aun más hermoso cuando lo miraba a él… sólo a él…

-¿Podrías amarme?

¿Por qué quería saberlo?

¿Qué la empujaba a repetir esa pregunta inconclusa en su memoria?

Kagome afirmó su mirada…

Sesshoumaru frunció aun más su ceño…

Mentira o verdad ¿Cuál sería la opción a elegir?

-¿Por qué te importa?

-¿Cómo no podría importarme?

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no? Que mi respuesta fue negativa y no mentí, ¿eso cambiaría algo?

-Quizás… -desvía la mirada- quizás necesite oír eso para prevenir un desastre…

-¿Desastre? –arqueó una ceja ante esa palabra, en algún punto perdió el hilo de la conversación- ¿Qué tipo de desastre?

-Uno incomodo, algo que si en verdad respondiste que no puede llegar a ser desagradable…

El demonio vio el semblante de la mujer, ella no quería devolverle la mirada ya que la tenía fija en no sabe que cosa, tuvo un presentimiento que quiso romper sus labios en… ¿una sonrisa? ¿Por qué debería sonreír? Ni siquiera entendía a cabalidad las palabras de la chica pero aun así sentía que esa situación era agradable… el ver a la sacerdotisa sonrojada y saber que era por su culpa era algo inquietantemente satisfactorio…

-Y si mi respuesta fue si… ¿ocurriría ese desastre?

Las orbes marrones volvieron a chocar con las doradas, encontrándose, examinándose entre si… tratando de leerse la mente, predecir los siguientes diálogos, la sacerdotisa temió la respuesta, el youkay la esperó paciente, ignorando por completo a la insistente lluvia y a las dos presencias que esperaban en la cueva (que para su beneficio no lograban verlos entre los árboles).

-Quizás y ya ocurrió…

La sacerdotisa dudó si sus palabras eran entendidas, pero la expresión en el demonio le decía que si, ese ceño eternamente fruncido se estaba relajando, mirándola por primera vez con algo que temía ponerle un nombre… pero estaba segura que no era frialdad, no era indiferencia… no era desprecio…

-Perfecto.

Como queriendo imitar el anterior juego de la cueva reconoció que la joven no mintió en su respuesta, entendiendo por completo a que se refería, sabiendo que ese desastre del que hablaba no podía tener un nombre más perfecto, porque si, si ocurría aquello ocurriría un desastre… en su vida… con su orgullo… ese maldito orgullo que no sabe a donde demonios se fue porque el estar a escasos centímetros de la mujer no lo hacia sentirse incomodo, porque el verla con esa nueva apariencia y bajo la lluvia hacia que algo parecido a un nudo se formara en su estomago, él estaba cayendo en aquello denominado "desastre" y lo peor de todo es que se dejaba arrastrar, sin oponer resistencia, sin siquiera sentirse humillado…

-¿Eso crees?

-Si.

-¿No te molesta?

-Si.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Me molesta, pero también –alza la vista al cielo, escapando de la ansiosa mirada de la chica, queriendo él mismo escapar de la realidad-, parece algo inevitable.

Kagome no supo si sonreír ante esas palabras, sentía algo parecido a la decepción y a la felicidad mezclarse en su interior… en verdad no podía pedirle mucho a ese youkay, nunca esperaría escuchar palabras dulces de su parte, aunque, dentro de su apatía esas simples palabras parecían los mas elaborados halagos, como que cuando él fallaba en ser frio se convertía en un demonio dulce… maldición, era algo innecesariamente complicado como para mantenerse cuerda…

-Quizás y tengas razón…

La sacerdotisa le sonrió al aire, a la lluvia, a esa incomoda y agradable situación… ni siquiera al demonio con quien estaba hablando, no, a él podría sonreírle en otra ocasión, después de todo les esperaba un largo camino por delante, sabia, confiaba en las palabras del youkay cuando le decía que no seria remplazada otra vez, confiaba en ese cariño incondicional de la niña, en lo fiel que podía llegar a ser el gruñón de Jaken… si, era hora de volver a sonreír, dejar todo atrás y seguir el camino junto a esa nueva familia que había formado…

-Regresemos, hay que celebrarle el cumpleaños a Rin.

-Yo no-

-Lo se –lo interrumpe- pero el día recién comienza, todavía puedo convencerte de saludarla como se debe –sale de su escondite y empieza a caminar en dirección a la cueva- ¿no vienes? –pregunta sonriéndole.

Sesshoumaru miró unos segundos a la mujer y luego empezó a caminar, lentamente, sin querer alcanzarla ni importarle lo mucho que se estaba mojando, no, después habría tiempo de secarse, de volver a la realidad, ese día disfrutaría esa copiosa y agradable lluvia, el molesto bullicio de la niña y su sirviente, atesoraría todas las sonrisas que esa mujer compartiera con él… ¿Qué más da el orgullo? ¿Qué importa si es feliz con ese grupo que él mismo formó?

Porque es así, él forma su grupo, el decide con quien viajar, con quien ser feliz y…

-A quien querer…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue… ¿Qué tal? No sé que esperar de este final en realidad, quizás y este un poco inconcluso pero en realidad el fic nació con una idea, que Rin tuviera su deseo y regalo de cumpleaños, así que por el simple hecho de conseguirlo la historia terminó… lo siento pero en verdad esa era conclusión, como he dicho anteriormente este fic no tendría que haber tenido más de ocho capítulos (no se en que momento se extendió tanto xD) <strong>

**Otro final de mis historias, ambos fueron un poco a la fuerza y me disculpo por eso, pero en verdad si no los terminaba corría el riesgo de abandonar los fics dejándolos inconclusos y eso si que no lo quería… al igual que en mi otra historia (Canción de Amor), si mi musa regresa quizás me anime a escribirle un epilogo a esta historia, aunque no les aseguro nada…**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos a todas mis queridas(os) lectoras(es)!**

**Les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo y comentarios, cada review suyos son mi propina y ustedes siempre han sabido recompensarme… ARIGATOU!**

**Espero leernos pronto, cuídense!**

**Sayo! n.n**

******:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:**::****


End file.
